Son of the Pheonix
by starglow71
Summary: Dante Finch has a secret, a really big one. Bobby knows it and now the boys do too. Story is first featuring my new original character, and who gets to work with our boys sometimes. Wincest  Tub, nudity, sheets, and lots of water
1. A Whole Temple of Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or its characters but I do own Dante Finch and some of the others I will introduce later.

**Warning: There will be Wincest, both light and graphic. Sam/Dean, related. Don't like, don't read. Just warning you. I also mention kinky things and blood play later, so if that bugs you, don't read, I don't want to offend anyone!**

**(This storyline features a new character I have created. His name is Dante Finch, a descendent of the Pheonix that Dean killed for his ashes in 'Frontierland'. I will have the boys showing up from time to time to visit him.**

**This story has a twist to it that will impact how we look at the Winchesters and believe me, it's a doozy.**

**Dante is a new hunter I created. Think of it, a hunter that is also 'special'. I won't tell you what makes him special, you have to read it to the end, it's worth it, I swear.**

**It is long I know, but I had to write out.**

**It does contain Wincest although I did not start out with wanting that in there. I think my muse has been reading too much Wincest lately; I'm going to have to ground her from that for a while.**

**Anyway please read all the way through, it is so worth the time. The end has a twist you would never expect. Plus I included a really hot sex scene that involves our boys, a tub, and sheets that barely cover them. You have to read to see for yourself.**

**Please let me know what you think of Dante Finch, too. I will be writing with him in some of my stories.)**

**Plot: **Sam and Dean are called on by Bobby to meet up with another hunter to find out whose killing people in New Mexico. Once they meet up with hunter, their lives are bound to change! Will they stop the monsters before they can kill anymore people?

xxxxxxxxxx

Professor Steven Amherst was amazed at the site. The Mayan temple rose above him and he was in awe. A dust storm had uncovered this find and the authorities had called his department at the local college. Supernatural Studies was his specialty and he had been studying the Supernatural since he had been a kid. He used to be a Hunter but had used his knowledge to become a professor at a museum. There he had went on to becoming one of the foremost experts in Supernatural Studies, lecturing in colleges and other educational venues. The college here had offered him a permanent position teaching Supernatural Studies there. He jumped at it and now here he was, in a real Mayan temple.

He couldn't wait to see what was inside it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got the call while traveling through Omaha. Bobby needed their help. They couldn't believe the case he needed them to work on. Why did they always get the weirder ones? They must be special.

"Boys, I need your help." Bobby sounding like he was seriously freaked.

"Sure, Bobby, anything." Dean didn't like it when Bobby was this upset.

"I need you to go to Paya, New Mexico right away." Bobby sounded like he needed this, like it was life or death.

"Sure thing, we'll head that way now. What's wrong?" Dean responded, worried about him.

"A close friend of mine I used to work with a long time ago has been murdered." Bobby sounded so lost.

"How?" The boys asked, putting him on speaker.

"He was decapitated. Thing ripped his head off and drank the blood as it poured from his neck." Bobby got quiet and then added, "It has happened to several others in the area as well. Pretty weird way to kill someone." The boys could swear they heard a muffled sniffle. Bobby was really torn up over this.

"Damn, Bobby. We'll head there right away. Any ideas of what could have done it?" Sam asked, poor Bobby losing a friend like that.

"No, but I'm looking into it. I wanna get this thing and tear it apart with my bare hands." Bobby was so angry now.

"No, Bobby, we'll take care of it for you." Dean said, knowing Bobby would be able to calm down better if he stayed there. He was too personally involved and too close to it.

"In that case, there's a hunter that has a home base there. His name is Dante Finch. I want you to work with him. He's worked the area for years, he will have information and contacts you will need to figure this out." Bobby ordered and Dean went quiet.

"We can do this. We don't need some other hunter." Dean insisted.

"Yes, you do. This one is going to be bad, boys." Bobby pleaded, "Please, just do this for me. I would worry a lot less if you had some back up on this one. So will you do this for me? Meet Finch and work out a plan. He's your backup, couldn't ask for better backup on a job." Bobby waited for the boys to agree, he was not budging on this one.

"Sure, Bobby, for you." Dean was not happy with this but he owed Bobby for all the times he had saved their butts. He would do this for their friend. "Where do we find this Finch guy?"

"Salinger's Bar, on West Tahoe St. Tell him Bobby is calling a favor." Bobby instructed them. Sam was already writing the information down and doing an online search for street maps of Paya, New Mexico. Within moments, he had downloaded a copy of the street map to his computer and saved it to a flash drive. "We need to find a library, Dean. I need to print out this map. We'll need it."

Dean pulled into the local library and let Sam go in. he lay back in his seat to wait for Sam's return. He figured it wouldn't take too long. He mentally went over the information that Bobby had given them and tried to tie it together. It didn't make sense. It sounded like a demon but then the blood drinking pointed at a Vampire.

Sam got into the car and showed him the map. He liked when Sam was organized, it made the research go so much faster. "Hey, Sam. Can you look up the address of that bar Bobby mentioned? "

Sam nodded and searched the white pages online and found the address. He wrote it down on top of the map. "I am going to go ahead and check out what is going on in Paya, New Mexico right now. It might give us a clue on where to start investigating." His long fingers clacked over the keys as Dean turned up his music and drove on to New Mexico.

"I found something." Sam announced, reading the article, Dean turned down the music, Sam's eyes followed the screen as he read, "A Mayan temple was found there. A dust storm uncovered it. Oh no…" Sam blanched, this was bad.

"What is it, Sam?" Dean asked, it was never good when Sam said, 'Oh, no…'

"There have been six deaths so far. The heads were torn off by hand, someone had to be very strong to do that. I'd say demon or vampire but these kill methods, don't fit just one of them." Sam rubbed his head, "The thing drank the blood as it poured from the neck not through fangs in the neck or anything like that."

"Maybe the vampire is doing it so there won't be fang marks. They get the blood and no nasty marks to give them away." Dean pointed out, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but Vampires would never announce their presence in such a gruesome way. They'd know it would attract Hunters." Sam pointed out the obvious, "They avoid this kind of exposure, they wouldn't do something to risk themselves in such a blatant way."

Dean sighed, Sam had a point. "Okay, if your logic is right, it probably wouldn't be a vampire. But a demon, why would it need to drink that much blood? Demons don't usually drink blood. So what else could it be?"

"Something new. Something that came from that temple, this all didn't start until that temple was uncovered by that dust storm." Sam mentioned.

"Why would a now dust storm expose it now? I don't believe in coincidence." Dean stated, "Something caused that dust storm to expose that temple. Something wanted that temple found and it wanted the creature or creatures let out." His gut screamed that this was all true.

"I would say creatures plural." Sam said, this case was getting weird. "That many deaths and one creature, the deaths occurred in a two day space of time. That is too many deaths for one creature to do in such a short time. There has to be more than one." Sam insisted, so he began to research the Mayan lore on gods and temples. He sighed at the results, there were too many results, he was going to have to narrow this down. He picked up the phone and called Bobby, maybe he could help whittle this list down with some research from his texts. He began to click links and see where they took him. This was like looking for a needle in the pile of frikkin needles.

"Sam, let's give it a break and get something to eat." Dean told his brother. He could tell he was getting frustrated and Dean wanted to help alleviate some of the frustration, besides he was starving and wanted a beer. Maybe he would let Sam drive after this and he would do the research from where Sam had stopped. Maybe it needs a fresh set of eyes. He knew exactly how to get Sam to go along with this, food.

They ordered their favorites, Dean's was a double bacon cheeseburger and fries and Sam picked a salad and a grilled chicken sandwich. Both chose cokes to drink. They talked while they ate, sifting through what Sam internet search had come up with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante Finch sat up and looked down at his bedmate, and cringed. She was cute but he had one problem with it. She was still here. He fell back onto his pillow and groaned, his head was splitting. What was her name again? Kay, Kara, Corine, something like that, at least he thought so. He could be wrong, they had drank a lot last night. He barely remembered it, ugh. He hated mornings like this. His phone went off and he rolled over to answer it.

"Hey, Bobby." He smiled into the phone.

"Hey." Bobby replied, and then broached the subject. "Whose covering his funeral costs?"

"Steven's? No one as far as I know." Dante grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his waist tying it in a tight knot against his hip. His chiseled chest and abs glinting in the sun as it moved across the bedroom. He nudged the girl awake.

"Hold on, Bobby." He said and told the sleepy eye girl, "Sorry, sweetheart, it's time to go now." He motioned to her clothes on the floor. He then headed to the bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol. He palmed two tablets then added two more and dry swallowed them. His head ached. "Sorry, rough night last night."

"What was it, redhead, blonde, or brunette?" Bobby knew Dante well. He knew even Dean didn't match up to this guy in the drinking and man-whore department. If the man had a name for every line of his black book, he'd be on his sixth one. Bobby tried to chuckle but it fell short. His grief hitting him hard.

"Blonde this time." Dante grinned and chuckled that deep-throated laugh of his women loved so much.

"If I sent you the money, would you take care of the arrangements for me?" Bobby said softly. He owed his old friend this.

"No problem, Bobby. You really don't have to. I'd pay it for you if you want me to. I know you don't really have it right now." Dante held the phone balanced between his shoulder and his jaw line so he could talk to Bobby while he scrambled some eggs for his breakfast. His bacon simmering on the grill nearby. He put down the bowl and put in a couple pieces of toast. His eyes scanned the video monitors above the stove and watched for any uninvited visitors, casually tossing the eggs into the heated skillet and stirring them together as he watched and talked.

"I know how you hate surprises so I better warn you." Bobby groaned at the thought of the Winchesters meeting this man. It could end badly. But Dante was the best he'd seen and the boys would need his help or he might need theirs, either way it would work out. "I am sending some people your way, I want them in on the investigation."

"Bobby, I got this. I really do. I already interviewed everyone and figured out who the next victim will be." Dante groaned. He carried his plate of food to the breakfast area and his sheet slipped a little, exposing strong muscular long legs. He let the sheet be and ate his food as he listened to Bobby.

"I know you do but I got a bad feeling about this, Dante." Bobby sighed, missing his friend again. He hung his head and was thankful for the silence that Dante gave him. "I am sending the Winchester's to you. I want you to help them. They are just as good as you. You need someone that good at your back on this one."

"I finally get to meet the Winchesters you talk so much about." Dante smirked, Bobby was always going on about those boys so much he felt like he already knew them. He nibbled on the bacon and knew what Bobby was going to ask him to do.

"I need his body, Dante." Bobby asked wanting to cry but not doing it. "I want to give him the Hunter's funeral he deserves." Bobby was unable to speak for a moment, he was not going to break down.

"You got it, Bobby." Dante said gently, his friend had just lost his oldest friend and his mentor, it had to be tearing him up. "Bobby, I want to cover his funeral costs for you. Please let me." He pleaded, Bobby needed time to grieve. He could handle the rest for him here.

Bobby sighed and sniffled again, "Sure, if you insist. Just please get me his body. He deserves his Hunter's funeral."

"I will." He stood up and untied the sheet. It fluttered to the ground and his firm tanned bottom caught the sun through the skylight over him. He walked to the bedroom to shower and dress. "Want me to have them call you when they get here?" He turned on the shower to his favorite temperature.

"Yeah, tell me when they get there. I will be doing some research on my end for them." Dante smiled at this, Bobby rocked at research, he always had.

"Bobby, don't worry about them. I will make sure they are safe." Dante promised. Those boys held a spot in Bobby's heart no one had touched since he had lost his family. He wouldn't let Bobby suffer any more than he was right now and if that meant making sure the Winchester's made it through this hunt safely, then that's what he would do.

"Thanks, Dante, I appreciate that. " Bobby smiled, knowing Dante would be true to his word, and he went back to researching the information Sam had given him. The Mayan angle was a good idea, he would have to dig into some books he had in storage but there might be something he could use in those texts. He asked Nancy to get him another coffee and she took him mug to fill it for him. Bobby just let his mind wander to Steven and the times they had spent hunting. He had been so good at it.

"Hey Dante, do me a favor?" Bobby asked his voice growing cold.

"Yeah?" Dante asked, Bobby's voice was chilling as he spoke.

"Kill the bastard that murdered him when you find him." Bobby asked, meaning every word.

"With pleasure." Dante smiled nastily as he did so, knowing this was what he could do for his friend. He could kill the thing that had taken Bobby's friend from him. It wasn't hard for him to do, he'd relish the task. Bobby said his goodbyes and stared into space, remembering his friend. He took the cup Nancy handed him and sipped it.

Dante stepped into the shower and let the water run down his body, rolling along his muscles and curves, and relaxed under its spray.

He dressed in a white t-shirt and black blue jeans. He ran his finger through his hair and tousled it. His gray eyes watching the monitors and sipping an orange juice. His full lips curving into a smile, accentuating his cheekbones. He picked up his gun and walked to the private elevator that went down to his bar. He had spotted the Impala pulling up beside the building and that meant the Winchester's were here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He opened the door before they reached it and invited them in. They eyed him warily and said thanks. He poured them a beer from the tap and sat down to talk at a table facing the window and doors. The boys surveilled the room with one long look and then looked at each other. Dean nodded to his brother and then they relaxed into their chairs. Their eyes took in the stranger before them and they took measure of him. He let them do so, taking sips of his beer. He liked them for this. They were careful and cautious. Both valued traits in the best hunters.

"I'm Dean Winchester. " Dean said giving him a small charming smile, setting him at ease, trying to guage the man's temperament across from him. They were slow to trust him. He was okay with that.

"That makes you Sam, his brother." Dante turned to look at the taller quieter man. His face was guarded but gentle, belying the Hunter's nature that lay beneath his exterior, if Bobby was to be believed when he described the boy. He looked at him and saw a college boy and an innocent but then Sam's eyes would reflect light, hard as flint, his jaw tight with tension. His hunter's nature rippling beneath it all. This one was the most dangerous of the two. Dean make kill you outright but this one, he would actually take the time to plan you death and take his time doing it. Dean may not know it but Dante understood something he never would, Sam was the better hunter, the colder one in the hunt. He was the thinker and the planner and Dean was the gun. No wonder they made such a formidable hunting team.

Dante liked them immediately.

"Hi." Sam smiled a little. The man seemed to take their perusal of him without offense, it didn't faze him at all.

"Bobby sent us." Dean said smiling a little easier. "Get another?" He pointed to his mug.

Dante went and got them another round.

"So you own all this?" Sam asked, openly admiring the bar's interior. It looked really nice in here. He was not used to such fancy places when he drank. This guy had style.

"Yes." Dante said but did not expand on it.

"Nice." Dean said.

"Thanks." Dante accepted his compliment with a wide smile.

"Let's take this upstairs. I can't watch the monitors from down here." Dante said and went to the hidden elevator behind a false wall. The boys brought followed him in, getting in first, wanting to keep an eye on him.

The boys were astounded at the size of his loft. The rooms were spacious and large kitchen area dominated the middle of the loft, a skylight above it, making it the brightest place in the loft. The windows were huge. Sam's eyes caught the monitors along the walls but admired the layout of the place as he walked. Dean looked at the monitors first, scanning all of them in one fast glance. He gave the place a brief admiring look and sat down where he could keep an eye on the monitors and see Dante at all times as well.

Dante pulled out his files he had put together so far and put them in front of Dean. Dean gave Sam a quick look, so fast one would almost not notice it if they weren't really paying attention, and Sam came to sit beside him, both reading the file silently with brief glances from him to the monitors thrown in at different intervals. They seemed to take turns doing this without realizing it. It was a scary sight to see these boys interact. Only a fool would underestimate these guys. Dante smiled and relaxed now and put his gun back into its hiding place under the counter in front of him.

"You're Dante Finch." Sam said still reading the page in front of him.

"Of course." Dante nodded and booted up his laptop. He began to search through his files for the information the boys would need.

"How do you afford all this?" Sam smiled shyly, not used to this. It made him nervous.

"My folks were loaded. Some fangs wanted their house. So they killed them and turned them." Dante winced at the memory but hid it behind a smile. "I came in and they grabbed me. They locked me in a cage and said I was dessert." Dante stared at the computer screen. He so did not want to do this but he knew it would earn their trust. They needed that trust on this job.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Dean said, the kid went through hell. He turned to look at Dante, who noticed the look but did not look up from his screen.

"Yeah, me too." Dante smiled, hiding his pain.

"So what happened then?" Sam asked, Dante was hiding his pain like Dean did. This amused him to see the similarities. His lips twitched and Dean caught it. He rolled his eyes at his brother. Sam bumped his brother's shoulder with his own and looked at Dante. Dean and Sam both turned their eyes to the man and waited for his reply.

Dante admired the dynamics he had seen there. They had a physical language that spoke to each other, communication only brothers can have and understand. He missed his brother when he saw this.

Dean caught the pained look that passed through the man's eyes as he watched them with his peripheral vision.

"They were unlocking the cage and they let this trashy looking vamp in. They locked the door behind her. She approached me and my brother moved in front of her, distracting her from me. She took him. She beat him, raped him in front of me, and raped me in front of him, then drained him in front of me, and turned him right then."

The boys were shocked at what the man said but he spoke as if he just wanted to get it over with.

"These men burst in as he turned and decided I was his first meal. I begged him to stop and reminded him who I was but his eyes were so cold, so empty, so hungry. He grabbed me and went to bite me."

He closed his eyes to steady himself then stared at the screen again.

"I watched the black man cut off my parent's heads. The red-haired man broke the lock and pulled my brother off me. He had dropped his machete and my brother turned on him." Dante paused, he hated this part, it was the most painful .

"I picked up the machete and cut off my brother's head." He stared hard at the screen, not so much looking at it but through it. "We burned the house with them in it. Bobby took me in and let me stay with him."

"My parents had millions and I didn't care. I just wanted them." Dante smiled bitterly, "I wanted to burn the inheritance and the insurance money but Bobby talked me out of it. I guess I got lost there for a bit. I drank, I fooled around, I tried to ruin myself I suppose."

"What changed?" Sam asked gently, Dean had done the same thing after Dad had died.

"Bobby." Dante smiled sadly to himself.

"Really?" Sam couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah. He gave me a gun and cocked it. Put it to my temple and made me hold it." Dante said, "He said that if I was going to kill myself get it over with because he was tired of me doing it slowly to myself."

"Sounds like him." Dean had to chuckle, "He doesn't do subtle."

"No, he doesn't." Dante said, smile fading a little at the edges.

"I held it there. I actually considered it for a second. Then I put the gun down and stared at the floor." He shook his head smiling at the memory, "Bobby told me after that if I ever acted like that again he was going to kick my butt up into my neck. I believed him."

"I took the money and let Bobby invest it for me. He doubled my money for me in a year then the next and the next." Dante added bitterly. "Like I cared about the money."

"So how did we not see you when we were there?" Dean asked, they had visited Bobby frequently as kids but had never met him.

"He sent me to live with Steven Amherst, the man who had trained him to hunt. He lived closer to the private school I wanted to attend. Steven taught me to hunt during the summers and eventually, when I graduated, I began hunting with him until he retired and began teaching. Then I hunted alone. This was my home base. Steven would tend bar in his free time downstairs, He loved it there. He decorated it himself, you know?" Dante explain sadly. "He wouldn't let me see it until it was done. I had to walk blindfolded through that bar for three months while he was getting it renovated." Dante smile happily at the memory but the smile faded as he remember that Steven had been murdered, he would never tend the bar ever again. Dante dipped his head, grief smacking him in the face again. He got himself under control and then looked up at the boys.

His face was calm and relaxed, no problem in the world. It was his lying face, the face he hid his pain behind.

"Steven, as in the first man to be murdered?" Dean asked looking at the file.

"Yes." Dante smiled tightly, he didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"I see." Dean noted but said no more. He saw Dante didn't want to talk about the man and he knew now was not the time to push.

"Dante, " Dean warned, "We have company." Dean's eyes watched the monitor, seeing if this was a threat, his hand going for his gun. Sam's went to his gun, behind his back, their eyes watching the man approach the bar's front door.

"I see that." He said, his lips in a tight line.

They all had seen it. The man's eyes were black.

"What now?" Dean asked. His bar, his home, his rules.

"Let's go say hi." Dante smiled coldly, his eyes emptying of emotion.

The others could relate. They had the same look.

The men approached the front door and the boys stood behind it. Dante unlocked the door and opened it a small fraction of the way. Dante pasted on a smile and looked into warm brown eyes. The stranger looked human again.

"Bar's not open yet, sorry." He pretended to be polite to it.

"Oh, I was just wondering where the owners of that car around the corner went." The man asked, smiling, "I am an old friend of theirs. Have you seen them?" It was a good imitation. Dante smiled widely at him. He sensed the others tensing behind the door. He used the hand the thing couldn't see to point up to the ceiling and then to the floor. The boys got the point. They waited and stayed where they were.

"Which car?" He asked seeing who the demon was looking for in particular. Sometimes they were looking for him.

"The black Impala." The demon smiled, going for sincerity.

"Oh, well. He is in here but I can't let you in, my boss would kill me if I let you in. Sorry, Dude." Dante went into a persona of an employee who couldn't let him in. The thing took the bait. He shoved Dante back into the bar and stepped into the doorway. Then two things happened simultaneously.

Dante's eyes went empty and his smile went cold. He watched the demon approach him, threatening him.

Then the Demon stopped and couldn't move any further. It looked up and then down at its feet, confused. Dante circled around it and flipped a hidden switch that even the boys couldn't see.

A devil's trap was above it and another was below its feet. It was trapped and powerless.

The boys approached the demon and Dante went to stand near them. They all eyed it coldly and smiled. Dante approached the demon and pulled a knife from his belt. He looked it in the eye and said, "Hi, Meg."

The boys started visibly but did not budge. The bitch had got out again.

"Dante, Dante, Dante, I can think of so much funner things we could do than this." She purred seductively.

"Not really, I kinda like this more." He cut her with his knife slowly across her arm and she screamed in pain holding her arm. He backed off. The boys were wondering what he was doing but hid it. He knew what they were thinking and gave them a look. They shrugged and let him work.

"You're no fun." She leered, undressing him with her brown eyes and he stood there as she did. He cut her other arm, she screamed in pain again.

"Let me out, Dante. I want to play with you." She purred angrily. Dante arched a brow suggestively and gave her a sexy look. The boys could see he was acting, the question was why.

"You wouldn't like the way I play." He continued to play along with her. Then cut her neck with the knife again. She screamed in pain again holding her neck and glaring at him.

"What do you want!" she shouted at him in fury. He just smiled widely and stabbed her in the side, the demon stepped back bleeding, its other hand at its side holding the wound.

"What do you want with them?" He asked sweetly, whispering close to her face. She refused to answer. He stabbed the other side of her body. She howled in pain this time.

"Tell me and I'll stop." He swore, lying through his teeth. The demon had been trying to kill him for a couple months now and he was tired of her crap.

"You're lying." The demon gasped in pain.

"Maybe, maybe not. Can you really take the risk?" He asked softly, insinuating he was willing to hurt her more. He cut the demon across its stomach and the thing screamed again. He smiled coldly at her.

"Fine! Just stop cutting me." The demon gasped out and he nodded in approval. Sam and Dean smiled at his skill.

"Well?" He asked, patiently waiting now that the demon had broken.

"They will mess up our master's plan. They shouldn't be here!" She hissed at them. They just shrugged at her and smiled coldly. This was getting interesting.

"Whose your master?" He whispered, blade caressing its cheek. The demon eyed the blade in terror.

"Chamalzilah." The demon hissed, the knife still caressing it skin. It's eyes never leaving the blade.

"What plans will they mess up?" He whispered lovingly, barely scratching its skin as it moved to its neck. Like a lover, he caressed the demon's bare skin with the knife, making tiny scratches as he went. The Demon hissed in hatred at him.

"It's minions, the Camozils, will bring its body up from the Codelle, the pool of the dead. Then the god of fire will return and the world will burn." The demon hissed as the knife cut it again. Dante just stood and smiled at it, twirling his blade playfully in front of its face.

"Hmmm…" He murmured, "Did they kill those people, the ones who had their heads torn off and their blood drank from their necks?" He whispered against its skin, and he continued twirling the blade slowly between his fingers, in front of its frightened eyes.

"Yes," It whispered as the twirling blade got closer to its face. Dante's eyes got hot with anger and he held it at bay. He was all business again.

"Why?" He backed off and stood where it could see him, knife still twirling.

"They let them out when they open the Great Gate. " It whimpered, fearing the ever twirling knife and the man holding it. "They wanted to punish them for disturbing their rest."

"I think you're lying." Dante cut a deep gash in its arm again, smiling widely.

"The master ordered them to!" It screamed at the blade bit to the bone.

Dante stopped and looked like someone had kicked him between the eyes. He composed himself and approached the demon, angry and cruel.

"Why did he do that?" He asked, whispering cruelly against its ear. He stroked its neckline with his knife leaving a light red line behind it. The Demon whimpered in pain.

"He needed their life force to regenerate his body once its body is brought forth and then the god of fire can possess it, the god will use the life force to fuel its fire until it burns the world down around your ears." The demon hissed.

Dante approached it and closed his eyes, scenting the demon . The demon glared at him, at his hateful knife.

"Not going to happen." Dante smile grimly into its eyes. "What do you see in my eyes, Meg, sweet Meg, Meg, Meg?" He whispered and placed the blade lightly against its chest. "Tell me…"

"My death." It whimpered.

Dante smile grimly as it whimpered before him, "I will kill your god and he will return back to wherever he came from." He leaned in close, and sighed happily, "But first, I will destroy your demon soul. You cannot return to hell if I do."

"You don't have that power." It hissed, "That's impossible."

"Not for me." Dante began to chant in Aramaic and the demon tried to flee. Dante continued to chant and the demon stood looking at him. Dante smiled coldly and watched the demon with smiling eyes, dancing with dangerous thoughts. As he ended the chant, he drove the knife into its chest. The body it was in and the demon that occupied it howled in agony and burned a bright red fire, then fell to the ground, a pile of smoking ash.

Dante went to get a broom and dust pan. He cleaned up the ash and dumped it into a trashcan. He walked over to the bar and poured three shots of whiskey. He took one and left the others sitting there. The boys came over and picked up theirs. They downed the shots and poured one more round.

"Why did you kill it? We could have saved the human host." Sam asked.

"It was an empty shell. There was no human soul in there." Dante assured them, "I checked."

"How?" Dean asked curious.

"Not important. I would have freed the soul and the host if they had been there." Dante dismissed their question and Sam used a hand motion to let Dean to know to let it go for now. They could ask later. Surely Bobby may know. Sam suspected he had a psychic sense of sorts that let him sense those things.

"Those things killed Steven." He looked deep in thought, "They were so afraid of you they sent an assassin. I can't help but wonder why." He gave them a long thoughtful look, they just shrugged and gave him small smiles.

"We just have a knack of stopping apocalypses." The boys smiled at him smirking. Dante couldn't stop himself from smiling back at them.

"So Bobby tells me." Dante could tell he was going to like these boys.

"He told you, about us?" Dean asked in surprise. How much did Bobby talk to this guy?

"Yes, he talks about you guys all the time. Dean this, Sam that. He's very fond of you guys." Dante explained. He walked back to the elevator and entered it. "You hungry?"

The boys reluctantly admitted they were. "Then come on. I can make some breakfast for you." Dante invited.

The boys came into the elevator and Dante pushed the button to go down. "The loft is upstairs." Sam pointed out.

"But my armory is downstairs." Dante said smirking to himself a little now.

The elevator opened onto a room filled with guns, flamethrowers, knives, swords, holy water bottles, and every weapon a Hunter could ever want or need. The boys went from shelf to shelf, touching them and admiring them. This was their idea of heaven.

Dante loved it down here. It was his favorite place in the whole building. He was glad the boys liked it, too. He walked along the rows of knives and finally saw the one he needed. It was an engraved Mayan Ceremonial knife he had purchased from a collector a few years ago. It may work on the Camozils as well as their master. He placed it in the waistband of his jeans, along with some holy water.

"How did you do all this?" Dean asked him, finding this place hard to believe.

"Spent several thousand on it. Bobby set it up like he did the walls in the panic room for me. No demon can enter here, angels either, it is warded against all but humans." Dante explained, "After that I just procured the weapons over time until I got this collection. Feel free to take something for yourselves if you like something. I got plenty of spares."

Sam sat admiring the knives with Dean and talking with him quietly. They then went by the guns and other parts of the room to see what they might like. Dante watched as Sam picked out some weapons for Dean and he picked some out for Sam, they then picked some out for themselves and showed each other what they had picked.

Dante noted this indicated they really did tell each other everything and were very codependent on each other. They seemed like an extension of each other, like they literally existed together and were not really two people at all. They gravitated toward each other and their thoughts were pulled to each other. Their connection to each other was the most amazing and complete one that Dante had ever seen.

These two men quite literally could and would not be able to exist or live without the other in their lives. It was the most unique bond he had ever seen. He envied them that, it gave them a strength and power that let them achieve the impossible over and over again. No wonder the demons wanted them dead. These men stood a very good chance of stopping the god from rising. It was interesting to watch them interact as they then stowed their new weapons and discussed the case among themselves again.

Dante just waited for them to finish and then they made their way upstairs to the loft to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, Dante. You weren't kidding when you said you could cook." Dean said, unbuttoning the top button of his pants and pulling his shirt down over it. He was stuffed.

"Yeah, where did you learn to cook like that?" Sam asked and immediately regretted saying it as a sad look crept into Dante's eyes.

"Steven taught me." He said trying to hide his grief but failed miserably at it.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize that." Sam kicked himself. Dante really missed his surrogate father, Steven.

"Look, guys, feel free to come and go as you need to." Dante tossed a spare set of house keys to Dean. "I have to go take care of the arrangements for Steven." He looked down at the floor for a moment and just stood there for a moment, feeling lost. He couldn't do this. He had promised Bobby he would do this but now he was chickening out. He was breaking a promise to Bobby. This spurred him on to enter the elevator. "I will be back soon as I can. My number's on the fridge if you want it. Lock up when you leave."

Dante made his way to his '71 Barracuda, black as night and twice as beautiful. He stroked her hood and then got in and drove off. Dean had watched him interact with his car and grinned widely as he watched it. "See, I am not the only one in love with their car." He teased Sam and kissed his nose.

"What about me?" Sam asked, pulling Dean close for a soft kiss.

"Love you more than anything." Dean promised as Sam held him close.

"Me, too." Sam gave him a light kiss and then let him go. They left the loft and locked up the bar behind them. "It would be nice to have something like this for ourselves someday. A real home, not a motel, not a car, a real life. Even one that includes hunting." Sam sounded wistful as he spoke. "This would be a nice 'normal', wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, "Dean agreed, eyeing the building with its different layers. "It would be nice." His voice came out wistful, too.

They both agreed Dante was a lucky man but then they added that he deserved it, after what had been taken from him. It must have broken something in him to have to kill his own brother but Dante hid it well. They didn't think they could have had the strength to do it themselves.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How did it go?" Dante asked, "Did you find the guy?" The boys had went to check on the possible victim and see what Janet Willowby knew.

"She just stated what we already learned. They all had entered the temple and opened the golden altar inside it. She had snuck in after they had left so she could get a closer look. Apparently she has been unharmed so far." Dean shrugged. It felt like nothing but they had tried.

"We need to find that pool thing and then seal it so the god can't get his body out of it." Sam pointed out and then Dean moved closer to him to see what he had written on his pad of paper, notes on what he had discovered in the file that Dante had let them read. This also allowed him to move in closer to Sam in the pretense of reading those notes. Sam saw this and moved closer to Dean's back, to make contact with him, too. Dante noticed this and smiled.

Bobby had mentioned this to him a while back. Dante did not see anything wrong with it really, he had already seen how close they were. So it made sense that it would develop into this. They were lucky, some people had no one.

"We should watch her anyway. The creatures may attack her soon." Dante suggested but before they could agree, Dante's face went pale. "We're too late. See for yourself."

The internet news told of how Janet Willowby had been found murdered and drained in her apartment a few hours ago.

"We were there are few hours ago. She was fine." Dean said quietly in shock.

"It had to have come after you left." Dante concluded.

"We need to get into that temple and see this pool thing." Sam pointed out and Dean groaned. He did not want to do this but he would anyway.

"We need to get into that temple that's for sure." Dante pointed out, "And I know how."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, wow. This is so cool!" Sam oozed awe everywhere as he inspected every aspect of the temple.

"Yeah." Dean was pretty amazed himself.

"Okay, Dean. Can you look at the altar?" Dante asked.

"Sure." Dean wandered over to the altar.

"Sam, can you take that side of the temple and I'll take the other? Let me know if you find something." Dante suggested. They set out and looked for a pool.

"Uh, Dante?" Dean asked as he searched the altar very thoroughly.

"Yeah?" Dante answered, scowering the walls and floors for a sigh of a secret tunnel that might lead to the pool.

"How did you know that demon was Meg?" Dean had to ask. Like he'd forget that torture scene anytime soon.

"She's been trying to kill me for a month or two now. She has two other demons that work with her, but I didn't see them on the cameras. "

"Any idea of why?" Dean wanted to know, finding nothing around the altar.

"Probably cause I killed most of the demons she brought to town with her. I saw at least 12 of them when I first found their hideout. Some of them got away."

"Yeah, that sounds like Meg. She's a nasty piece of work." Dean agreed.

"How'd you meet her?" Dante asked, he had found a niche in the wall.

"Tried to kill me a few time. Sammy, too." Dean answered him.

"She kept coming back?" Dante said, glad he had killed the bitch.

"She kept coming back." Dean agreed, glad she was never coming back.

"What language was that exorcism in?" Sam asked coming up quietly behind him. Dante jumped a little, he had not heard Sam's approach.

Sam apologized for scaring him, so sincere and nice. So deadly and lethal.

"Aramaic." Dante said, going still and quiet again, "It's the first exorcism Steven taught me. It paralyzes them and drives the demon out. It renders them defenseless." He then started to work in earnest to see how to open the false wall he just found. There has to be a handle or mechanism to open it here somewhere. Then the wall opened suddenly on its own and they were met with a strange sight. Strange creatures with the heads of bats and bodies of snakes. They were standing around this pool of black liquid and chanting.

They froze as the things turned and saw them. The creatures began to slide closer to them and they drew out their guns. Dante pulled out his ceremonial knife and waits to attack. The Camozils hissed menacingly at them and the men did what hunters do, they lunged at the creatures and began to shoot and slash at them, ducking and weaving to avoid their attacks. The attack, you may ask? Why fire, of course.

Dante tried to stay close to the boys but the snake demon close to him tried to roast him like a marshmallow. He moved away from the blast and into another snake demon that slashed at him with its long claws, its long _dripping_ claws. Dripping? He looked closer at them when they swiped at his neck again and saw venom coming from the tips with the claws themselves. That can't be good. He had time before the thing swiped at him almost getting him but his arm came up to shield him and got a long scratch from the claws. It burned and felt like someone had poured acid into the cut. His arm began to throb and burn from the poison almost immediately.

"Stay away from their claws! They're poison!" He shouted to the brothers as he found himself surrounded by two more of the snake demons who were getting ready to shoot fire at him. He looked to see if the Winchesters were looking in his direction, they weren't. He thrust a hand onto their chests and they collapsed into twin piles of ash at his feet. He took his dagger into his hand and went to help the Winchesters. It was not necessary, they were fighting and ducking, back to back and their moves mirrored each other's, ducking and weaving as they moved but always keeping their backs to each other. It was an amazing fighting strategy, Dante would have to remember that one. He turned to see a snake thing running at him and kicked it away from him. He elbowed one in the gut and broke its batty little nose. The demons were shrieking and attacking faster now. Dante was finally able to reach the boys and they stabbed, cut, ducked, basically fought their way to the room where the pool was.

Then, suddenly as it started, the attack ended. The remaining snake demons ran from the temple entrance leaving behind the corpses of their comrades to lay on the floor at the feet of the hunters.

They thought about chasing the snake demons that had gotten away but decided against it. They had to check out that pool.

The three men stood over the pool and their noses wrinkled in disgust. Sam hunkered down and took a closer look at it. The others joined him. "It's thick." He noticed it was not runny or watery in any way. "Like oil."

"Oil, like from wells?" Dante asked just to clarify.

"Exactly like that." Sam said and touched it. Dean nearly dove at him when he did but nothing happened. Sam sniffed the black fluid on his finger and looked confused. "It is oil."

"Oil burns right?" Dean suggested, "So let's just burn this pool up then."

"Let's wait on that." Dante advised, if they burned it and the oil was holding the god's body down. Then the body would rise and the 'burning world' plan would start.

"I have another." Dean eyed the temple around them and growled, "Let's blow this temple thing and let it cover the well up. See them fix that." He looked around for any snake demons.

"Could work. We need to do some research on it first. We don't want to release something in the process." Dante suggested, he wanted to blow the thing up, too, but he wanted to see what Bobby had come up with first.

"We should cover it up at least. In case the other snake demons come back and try to get this guy's body out again." Sam advised, the black pool was creeping him out; it stunk so bad!

They looked around for a rock large enough to cover the pool up and then carried it over to it. They set it on top of it and made sure it was solidly on there. They walked out of the temple and got into their cars, silent and exhausted. They all were covered in dirt and blood and smelled like death. They so needed a bath and a change of clothes. A really strong drink was a great idea, too.

This had been a hell of a night and it wasn't over yet. They had to find the surviving snake demons and kill them. Dante's arm burned like it was on fire and it hurt to move it. The poison was potent. If he had been anyone other than who he was, the poison would have killed him. As it was, it just hurt like hell. He would have to tend to it when he got back. Bobby would want to know what they had found out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the loft, Sam cleaned out the cuts on his arm and wrapped it in gauze, taping it so it would stay in place. He had to agree, those claws were nasty things.

"Yeah, there was poison coming out the end of their claws. " Dante listened to the person on the other end of line, "Exactly, like that. Snakes store venom in their fangs the same way. It makes sense, they were part snake after all."

"No, we're fine. " He listened some more then looked sad. "Yeah, I went by the funeral home and made the arrangements today. I should be able to get the body to you in a couple days." He nodded at something Bobby said and then continued, "I'd like to be there for the pyre."

"Thanks, I was hoping you would say that. Huh?" Dante asked and listened some more. The boys watched him talk and hoped Bobby was okay. "Some got away. We had to cover that pool up first."

"Well, all the people who disturbed the temple are already gone. We can't use that." He listened some more. "I wouldn't say we disturbed the temple just entered the temple mostly." He paused. "That makes sense. It sure would make our jobs easier if that were true."

He listened some more and then handed Dean the phone, "He wants to talk to you." Dante stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the trash. It had been one of his favorites.

"Sam, can you come with me a second?" Dante asked, his arm was on fire again. Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded in Dante's direction.

"Sure." Sam followed him into the bathroom and applied the water proof wrap over the gauze so Dante could shower.

"Thanks, Sam." Dante hissed in pain as the gauze bit into the cuts, renewing the burning sensation. Sam went back to talk to Bobby and Dante shut the door. He stripped out of the filthy jeans and kicked them into a corner, they were destroyed, too. He pulled a large towel off the shelf and then everything went black. He fell to the floor of the bathroom, unconscious, and his head bounced off the edge of the tub. He did not feel the burning anymore.

The boys heard the bang and dropped the phone. They ran to the bathroom and opened the door to find a naked Dante laying at an odd angle on the bathroom floor, out like a light. He was burning with fever and shaking. The boys grabbed an arm and carried him to his room and laid him onto the bed.

Sam took of his bandages and cleaned out his wound again. It was swollen and red but no green was showing, so that was good. Dean put a cold cloth on his head and adjusted the sheet so the man was covered from the waist up. Even he had to admit the man had the body of a Greek god. Sam blushed as he watched his brother do that. Guess he wasn't the only to notice that detail. He wasn't mad or jealous because he knew Dean was his and no good looking Greek god looking hunter could change that.

Besides, Dean said the same thing about him. He smirked at the thought. Unfortunately, he also noticed the fever was getting higher and the arm was taking on a distinctly dark red tinge. Dante must have been in worse pain than he had let on. His heart rate was still normal though and his breathing was fine. He must have gotten an infection in that arm when he got scratched. He should be fine with some time to heal up. Dean forced the man to swallow some penicillin pills that Dante had in the medicine cabinet. He rubbed his throat and poured some water in to help them go down.

A few hours later, Dante came out in a robe and sat down with them. Sam immediately felt for the fever while Dean inspected his arm, it wasn't as red anymore. "Still hurt?" Dean asked, worried.

"It burns like crazy but it's not as bad as it was. I guess you found the penicillin." Dante smiled, this wasn't awkward at all, uh uh.

"Yeah, We should get some and take them with us when we leave. Those things really work." Sam said impressed with how fast the hunter was healing. No one talked about finding him naked on the floor. No one mentioned how they had to handle his sculpted body to his bed and cover him with a sheet. No one certainly mentioned he looked like Apollo the Sun god if he had been human. No one mentioned these things and no one was ever going to. It felt awkward enough as it was.

"I'll make sure to get you some by then." Dante smiled, feeling much better. He poured himself some orange juice and then sat back down. "I have a question. How are we going to find the demons?"

He looked from one man to the other. They looked worried.

"Bobby thinks that won't be an issue." Dean started, he hated this part of the plan they had come up with while the other hunter lay resting.

"Oh, do tell." Dante drawled, they had a plan already. He passes out on the floor and they use the time to come up with a plan. Can you say over achievers much?

"They go after anyone who disturbs the temple." Dean explained, "We definitely disturbed the temple last night. So they will come after us."

"They can't find us here. The whole building is warded so tight a demon cockroach couldn't get in." Dante stated.

"We figured that. If you demon proofed your armory, you probably were smart enough to demon proof the rest of it, too." Dean pointed out. The man had a good idea there. Maybe he could demon proof the Impala for him.

"How come Meg could walk into the building then?" Sam asked, if this place was totally demon proofed Meg shouldn't have been able to come in at all.

"It keeps out any demon or angel I do not wish to be here. It's a loop hole. I wanted her to come in to get trapped in the devil's trap and so she could. If I hadn't wanted that, she could not even have been able to touch a single brick of this building without getting a nasty burn, let alone ring the doorbell." Dante smiled proudly at this part of his security he had included when he had moved into the building.

"So whole building is like a holy place protected from all evil type of place?" Sam asked, it was a stroke of genius. This guy needed to do the same for the Impala, demons attacked it enough.

"Yes, so relax and pour us a drink there from that bottle. I need a double." Dante smiled. Dean poured them all doubles and they drank them down in one swoop, then the drinks were refilled and the process was repeated.

"Damnit!" Dante swore as he watched the monitors. Thank goodness they had the sense to park the cars in the hidden garage under the building. The snake things, there were four of them, were trying to grab onto the building to either climb it or trying to open the doors around it. Either way they kept pulling their clawed hands back smoking furiously and hissing angrily each time they touched the building in any way.

The Winchesters found this fascinating. "They can't get in?" Dante shook his head.

"No, but we have another problem." Dante said going to dress into something he didn't mind destroying this time.

"What's that?" Dean asked, they didn't need another problem right now.

"The bar opens in two hours downstairs. " The boys' faces fell as Dante pointed this out, "People will be here soon to open the bar up before they get here. Not to mention the innocent people that will be coming to get into the bar."

The boys got the gist and it was bad.

"We have to get them away from here." Sam nodded to the snake demons that were still trying to find a way into the building to get to them.

"My thoughts exactly." Dante said, and pulled out his phone, "Let me call Bobby real fast, I have to check something."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you think it will work? I don't want to help that god get free." Dante said into the phone.

"It should. Make sure the snake demons are dead when you do it, or they may try to get the guy's body out before you finish the spell." Bobby said pretty sure it would work.

"So kill the demons, blow up the temple, keep the pool covered the whole time, and say this spell as the building collapses, and it should just wink out of existence. It won't be there anymore?" Dante was pretty sure this was the most insane plan he had ever heard.

"Yeah, should work. This Mayan ceremonial book I found details how it works." Bobby assured him, reading Mayan for hours had given him a headache. It had taken him forever to get a handle on the language, it was mostly picture based so he had figure out which symbol meant what and then put them into coherent sentences, needless to say, it had taken all night and a day but he had got it. He never wanted to see another Mayan symbol or hear the word "Mayan" again or he was going to shoot whoever said it, he vowed.

"Sam has the spell now?" Dante looked over at Sam who was printing out an email from Bobby as they spoke.

"Yeah, I emailed it to him." Bobby said. "I will be coming to help bring Steven here by tomorrow after noon. I have a horse trailer to put the coffin into I can hook to my truck."

"Good idea, we should have it cleared up by then. We'll leave here immediately." Dante promised.

"Got all the ingredients for it?" Bobby asked, the guy usually kept a good stash of spell ingredients in his place.

"Yeah, got them." Dante said reading the list of ingredients Sam had handed him. "I'll just box them up and take them with us."

"Good. You boys take care of yourself, you hear me?" Bobby grumbled, worried about them.

"We will. We'll call when it's done." Dante promised, trying to alleviate his old friend's concerns.

"Make sure you do. Talk to you later then." Bobby got off the phone and pulled off his cap, smoothing out his hair in worry. He hoped they would be okay. Then again maybe he could leave a little early, like right now, just in case they might need him. Yeah, he decided that was a great idea.

He went to hook the trailer to his truck and pack up some weapons and clothes. He was going to Paya tonight. It sounded better and better every time He thought about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It went smoothly once they got to the temple. They had to roar out of the garage and get the demons to chase them by slowing down so they could keep up. Once they got there, they killed them, watching out for their claws and the fire breath; and they ended up smelling like ashes again. They made sure the pool was capped and then blew that thing to hell, Sam performing the spell and at the end of it all, the temple just imploded into itself and disappeared in front of them, blowing tons of dust and sand all over them and their cars, coating the already drying blood that was sinking into the fabric of their clothes. They were a mess.

Now they needed another shower or bath, Sam thought a bath sounded heavenly and, since Dante's tub was as big as a Sauna, Dean could join him. He really liked the idea, a lot. Dean's eyes twinkled as he figured out Sam's plan just by following the way his thought would go. He knew that man way too well, He also really liked the plan. He hoped Dante wouldn't mind them taking his tub for an hour.

Dante smiled as he watched the plan formulate in the boys' brains and vowed to get the first shower so they could have some alone time. He wasn't going to have access to that bathroom for a long time once they got in there.

Later on, Dante threw on a black silk shirt over dark blue jeans and fixed his hair. He put on a little cologne and brushed his teeth, making sure he looked good. When he came out the boys inwardly groaned, that man could definitely give Apollo an inferiority complex, he looked way too good to be legal.

"I am going out for the night." Dante smiled seductively to himself, "That new coroner's assistant is meeting me at her place for drinks." He picked up his car keys and went out the door.

"Subtle, very subtle." The boys smiled at each other and grinned widely.

"Go make a bath for us and I'll get this stuff cleaned up." Dean slapped Sam's butt and shooed him into the bathroom. He put the files in a stack at the end of the counter. Smiling to himself, he began to strip down to bare skin as he walked to the bathroom, where Sam sat at the edge of the large tub adjusting the water temperature. Dean walked into the spacious bathroom and Sam stalked toward him like a hungry man seeing a steak after a week of no food. He quickly peeled off Sam's clothes and tossed them away, kissing the man senseless while he did so. Sam's hands grabbed at Dean's back and torso as they made their way to the tub. Dean bit down gently onto Sam's ear then nipped his way back down his chiseled chest and stomach muscles. Sam's body arched into his brother's kisses and moaned inaudibly, his head flying back.

If Dean kept this up, he was definitely going to be begging soon. Sam gasped as Dean reached his groin area but avoided his member. He instead licked and kissed along his inner thigh while caressing the spot above his bottom while moving in the direction of Sam's growing member. Sam cried out as need poured through him, making him grab at his brother's head and shoulders. Dean's lips descended where he knew Sam wanted them to go and began to kiss down his hard length. Sam moaned something that sounded distinctly like his brother's name and shivered as his body prepared to explode with the need his brother was creating in him. Dean let off and went to stand in front of his brother, whose eye were bright with desire and want.

"You are my Greek god, Sammy. You always have been." Dean gasped in surprise and lust as his brother caressed his sides and kissed along his chest and hard abs, nipping and sucking on the skin as he went. Dean's eyes closed tight as Sam kissed lower to his groin but then nipped at his hips and inner thighs instead, making Dean writhe with need, the need for more, the need for him to never stop what he was doing, ever. His brother's soft lips licked and nipped their way up Dean's throbbing body. He abruptly stopped and pulled Sam with him into the tub of warm water, kissing him hungrily, like he never wanted to do anything else in the world besides kissing him, touching him, loving every inch of him, making him his and no one else's.

Sam pulled away briefly and smiled, "And you are mine, Dean, you always were."

Their lips met again, their bodies pressed in and around each other. They got into the water, touching and kissing, the water glistening on their skins, trailing down their muscles, and engulfing them as they sunk into and made love until they could barely move. Then they made their way into the spare bedroom, kissing and grabbing at each other, and fell on their bed, a writhing mass of need and want. Their touches got harder and more urgent, their breathing and moaning more intense and louder than they would have normally risked. Their bodies joined and moved into and out of the other, maintaining contact and pulling more pleasure from them until they collapsed onto the bed, deliriously happy and unable to move except to cuddle into each other.

Dante let himself in and looked at the trail of clothes that vaguely reminded him of a trail of bread crumbs that led Hansel and Gretel home although he was pretty sure that this trail had led Sam and Dean to somewhere else entirely. He chuckled to himself as he stripped down to his underwear, tight against his butt and groin, and lay down under his sheet. He had time to reflect that Stella, the assistant had been very frisky and had a lot of stamina. Then he rolled onto his side and let his hand touch the handle of his gun, caressing it as he drifted off to sleep, satisfied and completely exhausted.

The apartment was still and silent as its occupants slept happily in their beds and it was perfect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby arrived the next morning and was greeted by three sleep rumpled guys in sheets. Maybe getting there at 6 am wasn't his best plan but it was too late now to leave. Dante just motioned to the fold out bed in the living room and went back to bed. The boys followed the same idea and went back to bed, too. Bobby went to the bed and laid down to rest himself, it had been a long drive.

They all managed to pull themselves out of bed by one in the afternoon. Dante got up before the boys did because he wanted to talk to Bobby, he had questions.

"I have to tell them, Bobby." He muttered, " I feel weird with them not knowing. They have a right to know." He had wanted to tell them as soon as he had met them but figured it was too soon.

"Figured you would want to tell them." Bobby smiled, the boy was overthinking this one.

"Will you be there? To help explain?" Dante worried, "What if they don't understand? I don't want them hunting me. That's why I never told anyone before. I would be considered a demon, even though technically I'm not."

"They won't hunt you." Bobby reassured him, "They'll understand. Family matters a lot to those boys."

"They are good guys." Dante admitted. He didn't have much family left now that Steven was gone, all he had was Bobby now.

"We'll tell them after lunch. We don't have to pick up the body from the coroner until 4:00 pm anyway. They can't release it until then." Bobby looked sad at the thought of his friend and Dante lowered his head to sigh. They were going to miss Steven so much, he had been a great man. In their memories, he still was and always would be. They sipped their coffee and sat in silence.

"Hey, Dante?" Bobby asked smirking over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah?" Dante asked enjoying the time with Bobby.

"You ever gonna put on anything but that there sheet. Cause I have to tell ya, it's slipping." Bobby eyed the large gap that showed off his legs.

"I know. I'll get right on that." Dante smirked, knowing Bobby didn't care he was just picking on him. He stay where he was, legs and all. It was a good day to be a hunter.

"What's up, guys?" Dean chuckled, pulling his brother into the room by the hand. Sam sat down while Dean got himself a coffee and Sam an orange juice. They were wrapped in sheets at the waist as well, it was nice to relax.

Bobby made up his mind that either everyone would get dressed soon or he would need a sheet, too, to round off the set. He chuckled softly to himself at the thought.

"What?" All three men asked him this at the same time.

"Nothing." Bobby broke out laughing and walked into the bathroom. He was going to need a sheet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My full name is Dante Dorian Finch." Dante started, and went on. "Bobby tells me you know something about that name."

Dean thought it sounded familiar and so did Sam. It was only the millionth time this thought had bugged them since they had met the man. Eventually it dawned on them and they looked at him in shock.

"Not related to Elias Finch?" Dean asked, knowing this had to be impossible, it had to be.

"Somewhere back there, yeah. He's the black sheep of the blood line. Where it all began." Dante smiled softly, " His wife had a child before she died. It grew up in an orphanage and eventually the bloodline grew from there."

"But he was demon, a Pheonix." Dean gasped.

"As am I. Pheonix's are not demons though. They started out as protective spirits that protected and healed people, watched over them."

"Really? How are they not demons again?" Sam asked , really wanting to know.

"The legend goes that one day the girl a Pheonix was protecting fell off a cliff. The Pheonix took on its fire form, a bird with wings of fire, and tried to save her with its healing powers. It didn't work so the Pheonix did something one had not dared to do before. It entered the woman and let its energy disperse through her for a moment, thinking it should heal her. It did but when the Pheonix tried to escape from the woman and resume its normal form it found it could not leave. The woman's body had bonded with the Pheonix's and they couldn't separate. Eventually the woman married and had children and they had children, and so on. By this way, the Pheonix became trapped in human form and lived as human from that point on. It's powers still active, it's energy flowing through them but joined with them, letting them be human but having the power of fire at their fingertips." Dante sighed, "Basically it means we live as human and die as human but the pheonix's spirit is bonded with our own for all time. Eventually when evil became more defined, Pheonixes were seen as not human enough and designated as demons."

Dante smiled again, "There is only one or two in every generation. The curse touches very few family members."

"I need you to listen without judging or asking too many questions. I have more to tell you." Dante asked, "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." The boys agreed. The man had proved himself trustworthy.

"Somewhere along the way, one of the Campbell family, Jean Campbell, met and married a Pheonix, Terrence Finch. The blood of the two families mingled and the Pheonix curse passed onto a new generation. It passed on through the family, a family of hunters amazingly enough. " Dante explained.

"Do you do the flame thing, like he did?" Sam asked curious.

"You mean this?" he asked and held up a hand. Fire flared from his fingertips for a second then was gone. The boys sat in shocked surprise.

"Wait, Campbell? Like the Campbells, the hunter family. Our mother's family?" Sam asked realizing the implications behind Dante's words.

"Yes, Sam, those Campbells." Dante shrugged, "I am your cousin." The boy's mouths opened in surprise and they looked unsure of what to do.

"Catching a few flies there, boys?" Bobby teased. They shut their mouths and looked at him nervously.

"You knew all this, Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said, "How else do you think he got to know so much about his family tree and the legend of course? I told him, of course."

"But your father wasn't a hunter." Dean sputtered, "You said so."

"No, he opted for a normal life. He married, made a lot of money, had a family, at least he did until the vampires came for him. Just because he chose a normal life, doesn't mean the supernatural didn't come to him. It always does with those with hunter blood." Dante explained, his father so wanted his 'normal' and it killed him.

"So you are part demon." Dean said, this was hard to believe.

"Yep, throw that stone there, Dean, I dare you." His eyes drifted to Sam for the briefest second and Dean looked away embarrassed.

"Thought so." Then Dante ground out, "You don't think I know what is in me? How hard I had to work to control it? I'm half human, too, but no one would care about that if they knew. They would hear demon and kill me, no grey there just if it's not human, it must be evil! I was born this way…with this curse in my blood, through my family's blood. "

"But you're a hunter." Dean asked trying to understand, "That is one hell of a risk you're taking there. If any of them found out, you'd be dead, or on the run." It seemed like a big risk to take.

"I come from a hunter's bloodline, evil would have found and killed me by now if I hadn't become one. Evil somehow knows who has the hunter blood and hunts it. So I decided to beat it to the punch. I will not die like my family did. I knew I didn't get a normal life but I could have a good one, even if it was a short one." Dante said bitterly. He was a Hunter not a monster, but they wouldn't see it that way.

"I get that." Sam said softly, "Hunters don't do normal well. It always ends badly when they try." Jessica, Mom, it hurt to know they had no say, their blood would drive them to it or kill them.

"Are there others?" Dean asked, honestly curious.

" No, I'm the only one in this generation. When I have children, then there will probably be more though." Dante sighed, he had accepted this fact a long time ago.

"So does that mean that Sam and I are half-demon, too? Like you, like the Campbells." Sam asked.

"Yes, once Mary married John, the Pheonix blood carried into the Winchester line and now it flows through you and your brother. It will pass from generation to another, and eventually another Pheonix will be born. That is the way it is." Dante shrugged then teased, "Feel like throwing that stone now?" He nudged Dean's foot, smiling.

"Bobby, I believe we might need another bottle soon. These boys have had quite a shock." Dante chuckled, the boys looked surprised and unsure.

Dean's head thudded to the table top as he just lay there thinking.

"That's why the yellow-eyed demon chose me, isn't it? It sensed the Pheonix blood in us somehow and decided to use me, and Lucifer, too. It's why we were their vessels, isn't it?" Sam asked, they had no choice all along, the evil things knew their blood and hunted them because of it. They could never outrun it.

"Yes, our blood makes us able to withstand more than the normal human, we are more able to hold the angelic essence than a human would. Our blood holds fire in it, so we are able not be burned by theirs. We already have it." Dante reasoned, "You make a good point, Sam. It makes sense, horrible sense , but sense."

"So Sam had demon blood all along? He never had a chance?" Dean said, getting upset, Sam suffered through yellow eyes and Ruby, and he had it before the guy even gave him a drop. He was never human?" Sam looked hurt by these words so Dean took his hand and pulled him to his side, he didn't mean to make him feel bad. He hadn't meant it to sound that way, he should have phrased that differently.

Sam gave him a relieved look and shot Dante a nervous one. Dean accepted him as he was but maybe Dante may not be able to. Suddenly Dean tensed up and squeezed Sam's hand involuntarily. He had realized something else, something scary even for him.

"Does that mean I have demon blood, too?" Dean asked, and knowing the answer before Dante said it.

"Yep. Just like every other member of our families." Dante saw Dean process this, accept it, and then let it go. Dean was good at this 'taking the weird news' thing well.

Both Dean and Sam took large swigs of the bottle emptying it. Dante went to get another bottle, they were on their third. Dean poured all of them drinks and held up his cup, the others followed suit after a moment.

"To hunting!" He declared and they drank.

Sam surprised everyone by pouring another round and holding up his, the others did it too. "To family, we live and kill for them." They all smiled and toasted.

A few drinks later, Dean rolled his eyes at Dante and drawled, "I'm not going to start setting things on fire with my fingertips, am I" He wiggled his eyebrows, eyes twinkling with contained laughter, "Because I have to say that would be so awesome! Don't you think, Sam?"

Sam just looked at his brother and laughed at his expression then whispered in his ear, "You already set me on fire, so I guess it is awesome after all." He turned to look at the others and Dante managed to squeeze out, "Not likely!" Dean so didn't need superpowers, he was trouble enough without them!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante watched the pyre burn with tears burning his eyes. The fire was reducing the only father he had really known into ashes and all he wanted to do was run back to his loft and hide. He wouldn't do that, Steven would never have wanted him to do that. No hiding, no running away, and no more father. Dante cried finally at this thought , the flames making them magma flowing down his face.

Bobby stood watching as well. Tears flowing soundlessly down his face, and his eyes lost. His friend burned to nothing but ash. Strangely enough, his loss tasted like ash in his mouth. No words could take it away, and no matter how hard he tried to banish the thought, it came anyway. "The evil things always find us and eventually kill us. A hunter's life is a short life."

The two men stood no more than 3 feet from each other, staring at the fire, never taking their eyes off of it as it turned their friend to ash. The distance felt like 1,000 miles and they did not move to change this. They just knew a third person was missing from this group and they would miss him. It hurt.

The Winchesters stood watching the pyre as well, thinking of how many pyres they had to tend to over the years. It felt like too many, far too many. Their heart were heavy in their chests and they watched their friends as their pain reflected from their eyes and illuminated by the fire.

Hunter's lived such short lives, every life punctuated by a burning pyre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante left shortly after the pyre had cooled. It hurt too much to see what his father had been reduced to. He would be ready to place the ashes in the crypt he had ready for Steven Amherst, Supernatural Studies expert. Bobby's friend. His father.

He waved a sad goodbye to his cousins and pulled out. He drove through the night and rushed home. It felt like hiding. It felt like running away. Steven, his father, would be disappointed.

He just needed time to deal with this.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Please read and review. I hope this came out well.

I would like to make a toast to the towels and sheets that barely covered our guys in this story, I have stolen them all and am currently rolling around in on my bed naked as I speak… ahhhh!

If you leave a review, I may share one or two of the sheet and towels. If not, they are all mine.

P.S. Dante Finch is my own creation but I will share him with you all. Please enjoy his sheet clad presence and I hope you liked him.)


	2. Leviathan Trouble

Plot: Ever wondered what would happen if a Pheonix fought a Leviathan? Well, you're in luck. Dante, the Pheonix/hunter has to hunt a Leviathan and shows his full powers. So please read and see who the victor is, shall we?

Warning: There is some Wincest and Impala Sex but only a hint, promise. Some language possible. Other than that, it is a great adventure to go on with our favorite hot, Winchester Cousin, Dante Finch.

Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante sat at the breakfast niche and bit into his bagel, the cream cheese smeared top showing each bite mark. He sipped his orange juice and read the article, curious. For all obviousness, it was a simple drowning but then again the people were not merely drowning, there were only bits of their flesh found floating on the surface, their bones chewed clean through and found on the bottom of the lake. It seems this lake had an unusual feature. It had a channel, a strangely deep one that fed into it from the ocean nearby. He looked over the victim information again. They were drowned then eaten, with small bits left behind. He considered a spirit in the water but that was unlikely, the people would have only drowned or just vanished completely. It couldn't be shark attacks like the authorities suspected; sharks take a bite of you and do sometimes tear things apart if they were in a frenzy. The problem was there were no sharks found in the area and they wouldn't leave such a plentiful hunting ground. Then again there would be more left of the victims than this.

He wiped his mouth of with the napkin and a thought hit him. He went over to the bookshelf and looked into Atlantean Myths. Sure enough, there it was. A Leviathan was a mythological sea beast that supposedly guarded the entrance to Atlantis. Hmm, the beast would devour any trespassers and destroy their vessels they traveled in as well. He wondered why they hadn't found it then. He had another thought, what if the lake's proximity and connection to the ocean actually played a role here. The beast hunted there and then returned to hide in the ocean, which could be where it came from.

The most worrisome issue was that they were either considered extinct or just a product of a mythological story. Well, Pheonix's were looked at the same way and he was a walking example it wasn't true. There were real Pheonix's out there, where humans couldn't see them. So maybe this could be a lead. Now he had to figure out how the beast had suddenly appeared there and if there was a connection between its victims. He also had a really bad idea, maybe someone or something could have summoned it. The beast did seem hellish, and sometimes humans called beasts from there. He hoped it wasn't true and even that felt like a lie. He had to leave immediately.

He sat up and walked to the bedroom to dress, his sheet slipping off his nakedness and he didn't notice. He just dressed and packed, calling his bar manager, letting him know he had to leave town for a bit and letting him know he would be running the bar for a few days. The man asked no questions; Dante wouldn't have answered them anyway. He just figured it was a business thing or a woman thing, either way it wasn't his concern, it was his boss's business.

Dante took the spare set of keys to the bar and put them in his pocket, instructing the defenses mentally to not allow any demons near the building or in it. This revised the spell protecting the building to protect those inside. His eyes stopped glowing when he finished, the fire pulling back inside him where it rested once more. He typed the code into the security keypad and gave himself 20 seconds to get into the elevator and to lock the door behind him, the salt, traps, and wards firmly in place as well. He exited the elevator and put the code into the security code on the elevator doorframe, the alarm activating instantly, he pulled the steel door shut over the entrance to it and locked them with a code. He then locked the gate in front of the steel door and put a code into a keypad, that alarm activating as well.

He walked out the back door to the garage and stroked the smooth metal of his cuda, loving the feel of the metal against his palm, his baby, his lady. He got in and started it, letting the engine purr for a moment, enjoying the sound of her around him, the rumbling of the car against his back and legs. He put in the CD and turned it up, a familiar rock song pouring out. He slipped on his shades and smiled devilishly into the rearview mirror, tousling his hair with one hand, making it seem to fall and rise around his face. He looked good and he knew it. He put the car in drive and roared out the opening doorway, the door closing immediately after, the sensor picking up the exited vehicle. He used the remote to set the alarm on the door and headed to the manager's house to drop off the keys.

He had to check out this case. He hoped it wasn't a Leviathan.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dante sat in his suite, the CEO suite as they called it. It was in the Peruvian Towers Hotel which he secretly owned through several shell corporations under one of his aliases. It was still his though. He merely has walked in and spoke with the manager. The manager immediately assumed he was there for an inspection which Dante quickly expelled from the man's assumptions. He assured him that he was just in town and needed to stay in his suite. The manager immediately called the maids to the room to ready it for him and,after a good twenty minutes of lounging in the coffee place that resided in the hotel, he was led up to his room and given a key.

He put down his salt lines and put the little traps by the windows and doors. He called up some of his contacts inside the places he needed to investigate. He couldn't do these interviews himself, that was for sure. This was a small town but it still had the same issues as a larger one. The hotel itself was three stories high and was mostly used for tourists for the region during summer and spring months. It was a tourist town, with the large lake linking it to the ocean nearby. San Julliete was a hotspot for people wanting the whole water's edge vacation without the high traffic and even larger prices of the bigger city. Of course, in the other months, business went back to the quiet and normal with anniversaries and honeymooners coming around. So far this year, there were very many visitors, and definitely none right at the moment. Dante was thankful for that.

The hours ticked away as Dante got a hold of his informants in the coroner's office, the police precincts, the court house and the clerk's office. He also got a hold of an old friend of his in the Mayor's office as well, just to be thorough. Eventually he got the call and he went to see them that night, at their homes to pick up the files they had copied and dug up for him. He paid them extra well for this and made them swear to stay out of it from now on and say nothing. All of his informants knew he was in town looking into these deaths and had always been told he was a private investigator; This alias even came with a license to practice here but he never actually got near the cops or anyone if he could get away with it.

He sat cross-legged on his bed and read over the documents, taking notes. There was a lot of cases to go through and tons of personal information he had to sift through. So far there were the only connection was that all of the victims were linked to the high ranking officials in this town. One or two would be excusable but four was an obvious and suspicious coincidence they should have picked up on. He however found a link that was weak at best.

A girl, Deborah Trelain, age 20, was murdered shortly before the death's started. She had been raped and murdered, strangulation. She had been left for them to find in the part of town, Hooker's Row, as it was dubbed by the locals. She had been dating the Mayor's son but they had split shortly before the murder. There was no mention of the guys being detained for questioning or even being accused of anything. He wasn't mentioned anymore in the files, just in the personal information on the victim. That was strange. Normally the police always suspected those close to the victim and had to clear them before talking to anyone else. Not in this case, they hadn't even suspected the guy, they had immediately assumed that he was innocent and moved on to others. That didn't feel right.

He immediately grabbed his PI badge and went to interview the families of the suspects, at least in his mind. He ended up speaking directly to the Head Coroner, the Police Commissioner, The chief of Detectives and the Lead Detective in the girl's case. He also ended up speaking to a judge and the Mayor himself. They all hedged and hid something but tried to help because he had said he was hired to look into the murder by the girl's mother. They all said they didn't know her except the detectives and the Mayor, they said they didn't know much about her but had looked into it and found nothing. The Mayor just said the girl had dated his son for a while but they had broken up, amicably of course, shortly before her death.

They all said it was tragic and would love to find her killer but there were no leads and the case had gotten cold. They said this straight faced and gave out sincere replies.

They lied, and worse, he had an idea exactly who had done it when the Mayor called his son into the den and introduced him. The boy said they hadn't worked out and he held no grudge against her. Dante's hunter instinct said differently, this guy wasn't what he seemed.

He made up his mind to try a new tack. He went to see the victim's mom and talk to her. He didn't hear five phone pick up each time he left them and talk about his visit to them. The conspirators plotted to find out what he knew and stop him from digging deeper, they all knew the secret was buried shallowly anyway, they had buried it but didn't bother to worry about anyone finding out who had really done it. Who would have wanted to anyway? Dante would, that's who. Something was killing their kids in that lake and they wanted to find out who but not as the risk of revealing the truth.

That night Dante left the widow's house pissed. He had to talk to them and he had to talk to them now. So he followed the coroner from his house to the Mayor's house. He knew he had kicked the hornets' nest here. Now he meant to kick the hell out of the hornets inside the nest, literally.

The men all sat looking at him, going for civil but ending up looking annoyed at him. He didn't care, this had to end now.

"I don't have time to beat around the bush with you so I am going to say it flat out. I know what you did but I don't know why." Dante accused, the others now glared.

"What are you talking about? Do you know who we are!" The mayor sputtered angrily but Dante went on.

"I am talking about covering up a murder! A girl is raped and strangled, but you don't even bother to question her abusive boyfriend, who is sitting right there!" He pointed at the Mayor's son who suddenly tried to lunge at him and growled in hatred at him.

"We did no such thing!" The Commissioner fairly shouted. Dante wasn't buying it.

"I talked to her mother and her friends! I've seen the videos and pictures of it. You guys probably had to have seen and talked to them, too. Or did you not even bother? Does he look innocent and amicable to you?" Dante pointed out, their eyes went to the angry man in the corner being restrained by his father. Their eyes said he didn't look that way to them either but their mouths said he was just upset.

"Your kids are dying here and you are still covering it! You love your secret more than them or what? Something is hunting your families but you keep protecting him! Is his father that scary, honestly?" the Mayor looked guilty as a sin when he looked into his eyes and looked away. The others studiously kept their eyes away from him, giving him the answer he already knew. They were terrified of the man.

"That has nothing to do with this! Those were shark attacks." The coroner explained.

"Oh, yeah. Sharks that are only attacking you guys's kids. Sharks that can't be found afterward? Not likely! You have a curse on you , all of you! Someone is trying to wipe out your loved ones, do you even care? It won't stop until you are out of family and then…" Dante paused to look into their confused and disbelieving faces, "it'll come after you."

"How do you know so much about curses?" The detective accused, he'd sniffed it out like the best ones do. "There are no such things as curses!" The others nodded in agreement.

"I know more than you can imagine about them." Dante growled, "They exist and this one will kill you and those you love."

" I want you out of here!" The Mayor shouted furious and Dante smiled evilly as he left. He couldn't talk sense into the men. Although the coroner now looked at him with furtive glances as if he wanted to say something later to him.

"Fine, don't blame me when you're families start dying in the lake as well. I tried to warn you, I tried to help!" Dante walked angrily out the door and slammed it behind him. The men watched him leave, their fear showing a little and his words ringing true in their ears.

Outside, Dante got into his car and roared out of the driveway. Let it get the men, he'd save the kids. They deserved it, the kids didn't anyway. Covering up for that jerk that killed a girl just because she wanted to leave him because he was abusing her! Humans like that made him suddenly remember why he sometimes preferred the monsters, they made sense, and humans were just idiots sometimes.

The men calmed down and looked to the Mayor. The Mayor sat down behind his desk. The boy looked happy and smug. "So now we know what he knows." The Mayor admitted dryly. He was clearly not happy. None of them were.

"He knows everything." The Lead Detective said worry in his voice, "The question is what are we going to do about it." He looked at the others pissed, he hadn't met for it to go this far.

"We will take our time and think this through." The Mayor said coldly, "Then we're going to shut him up."

"He doesn't look like that is going to be an easy fete." The boy spoke up, getting scared now, "He isn't going to be intimidated." He secretly believed in curses. He was the last child that hadn't died yet after all. He was scared now.

"I don't mean to intimidate him." The Mayor said coldly, "I intend to make him see the futility of pursuing his case or else."

"Or else what? We can't kill him!" The coroner gulped. He had never wanted any part of the cove up. In a way, he felt relieved the young man had showed up. He had known it was curse when his daughter had died in that lake, exactly like the other's children had. He had left the note about her dating the Mayor's son in the personal notes for a reason, if only to leave a way for the truth to come out eventually. He had been told to scour all evidence pointing the boy out of the file and he had said he did it, but he left that tiny breadcrumb in, and Dante had followed it right to them.

"No, not yet. We can fix it so no one will believe him though." The Detective spoke up, seeing where the Mayor was going with this.

"Exactly." The Mayor sat back in his chair and smiled widely. "Now, who wants a drink?" He asked, liking this plan already. He was going to get rid of that pesky PI soon, really soon. For all their sakes.

The coroner hid his fear. This was going to get bad.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night the coroner came to his suite. He asked him to do him a favor. Dante asked what it was. The man's request was simple enough, protect his kids if he could. He told Dante everything, including what he already knew. Dante hated hornets like these men, they were pains in in his butt.

He made two calls.

First, he called his lawyers here in town, from the most prestigious in town. They would be there in the morning.

Second, he called in some favors and had the kids taken into hiding that night. The man did not join them. Dante begged him to go, he'd fix it. The man knew he was cursed and had accepted his fate. He was brave and honest. Both were qualities that were going to get him killed, so Dante went visiting again. He was going to save the man if he could.

Dante got the lady to swear to let the man be, his kids were safe away from the range of her spell and the man would not be harmed, if he confessed to the whole thing and explained the cover up, letting the truth out. Dante called the man, and he agreed to do it. Then he went to be with his kids in hiding, to ride out the storm. The lady also fixed the curse so that it would only need one more victim and no more, the other kids would be safe. She was firm about the victim, he would die and there was no way she was recalling the curse entirely. He had killed her daughter. He had to die too. He would be the last, well, after the others of course.

Dante walked out and shivered. He hated voodoo and black magic in general. It made the Pheonix in him feel nervous and on alert. Pheonix's held good energy and clean power but the black magic was neither of those things. They made the Pheonix blood wrap itself around him inside, warning him of the danger there. Dante listened to it and left. He could do no more here.

He had to find another way to fix this.

He sat watching the Mayor's son sneak out and head to his car. As the boy drove off, he followed him.

He may have found the other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy drove to the lake and stood on the pier, watching the wind blow gently across the water. He regretted killing her. He had lost his temper and when she tried to leave, he just wanted to stop her. He wanted to show her he was sorry and that he wanted to change, if she would stay.

She hit him with a lamp and tried to run away. He had just meant to get her to stay, but had let it go too far. Now she was gone and he knew something in this lake had done it and it wasn't sharks.

He didn't know what to do.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jackson?" Dante growled, pulling him away from the lake. Something in the lake was killing people and he dropped in to visit it? "You're the next intended victim and you come here?"

The boy smiled sadly, " I had to see it. The monster I mean." He looked at Dante, face resigned, "It is in there isn't it?" Dante nodded. " Sometimes when I'm out here, I feel it watching me, waiting for my turn to die." His shoulders drooped, "I didn't mean to kill her." He whispered hating how weak he sounded.

"But you did. You raped and strangled her. It wasn't an accident, Jackson." Dante said coldly, he made up excuses like all abusers did, that part sickened him.

"No, it wasn't. I just wanted her to not leave. Then she hit me with a lamp. I lost control." The boy, Jackson, was crying again. "I loved her, how could I do that to her?"

"That wasn't love, it was possession. You don't hurt the people you love and sure don't do what you did." Dante said just as coldly, watching the water for signs of the monster. "You didn't love her. You wanted to own her, that was all. You can't own people!"

"You're right." Jackson said walking to his car, getting ready to leave. Dante didn't even have time to grab the boy, when a tentacle limb shot out of the water and grabbed him; Pulling the screaming youth back under the water with it. Dante cursed and ran to the water's edge, stashing his clothes and thing quickly behind the trees. He dove in and tried to see under the water, it was too murky to see clearly through. He hated what he had to do now. He would definitely pay for it later. He called his fire, his power, he called to the deity that swam in his blood. He called the fire and its full power to himself. It with a rush of flame and shimmering waves. It coated his body with its leaping orange and yellow flames, not consuming for shielding him. His arms were there but large Pheonix flames formed wings of fire, that lick around themselves, lighting his way. His legs were there, but were now also covered with orange and red fire, forming the deity's body and tail. He felt the whooshing through him and fill his skin as well, leaving him with no other feeling under it but that of the fire that caressed it, and consuming him, heart and soul but not harming him in any way. In that moment, he bonded fully with his Pheonix and he became the Pheonix, the true power of the Pheonix sped him on.

His knife he carried pulled flames to it and became a long, wide sword of pure Pheonix fire, glowing, like he was glowing, dispelling the night and its darkness and making night into midday, the Pheonix fire shining like the sun, like the fiery bird it was. He kept pushing through to the monster and realized he was too late to save the boy. The beast tore him apart in front of the burning thing in it. Dante roared in fury and lunged at it, the Pheonix lunging with him, they worked as one unit when in this form. Fire shot from Dante's outstretched hand and hit the thing full force. It screamed and dropped the half eaten man, causing his corpse to bob to the surface. The Leviathan was the size of a dinosaur, a really large one, T-Rex possible if Dante was right about his fossil knowledge. It had twelve tentacle arms, rather like an octopus but the face and form of a chimera, half sea lion and half killer whale mixed together into one grotesque visage. It was jet black and had mouth beneath its tentacles, full of teeth like a shark, but there were three pairs there, one inside the other, waiting to shred and consume Dante.

Dante hit the beast with his great fire and the sword he wielded. He sliced off three of its legs but almost got pulled in. The tentacles secreted poison into his skin but he was healed instantly by the fire inside himself, fueling his armor and his sword. He dove under the thing and was knocked away by an arm. He turned to see the creature propelling itself toward him, grabbing at him and crushing him with its arms, but the arms burned to ash as they touched him. The creature shrieked in agony at the loss of more of its limbs. He dove at its head and buried the fire sword into its head as hard as he could. The thing hissed and howled then turned to fine black ash which dispersed itself through the water around where it used to be.

Dante could feel the power beginning to wane and he pressed to the surface. He barely made it to the bank and crawled up it. He felt srong arms pulling him further up the bank. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He passed out face first in the muddy bank and knew no more.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

He awoke to soft pillows and fluffy blankets. He moaned in pain and lay back down. Sam brought him some water and called for his brother. Dean ran in and looked relieved.

"What the hell happened, Dante?" Dean demanded worried about his cousin. "You call Bobby to take that family to safety and then end up fighting a sea monster naked. What are you, Johnny Quest?" Dante had been out for almost 24 hours, during which time his lawyers had made sure the cops and authorities were not able to get near him. A charge of assault had been filed against him by a girl, a girl he had supposedly been seen with, a prostitute.

"No, but what the hell are you doing here? Since we're in the questioning mood." Dante growled, his head was splitting and he was barely mobile.

"You both need to chill!" Sam demanded, tired of it all. "Can you just tell us what you were doing there? We came to the hotel to help you and then got a call from some guy telling us you were at the lake. Said his name was Carl or something."

"I was trying to stop the Mayor's son from getting himself killed. He went there after I left his father's house. Apparently he wanted to see the monster." Dante winced as one of his back muscles pulled, Sam noticed it and immediately added another pillow.

"Was he that half eaten corpse that floated past as we were pulling you further up the bank?" Sam asked, that was one gross corpse, eww!

"Yeah, he was leaving and then it grabbed him. It was so fast, I didn't even have time to get him out of its way. It pulled him in and then I ran, stripped down and dove in to try to save him." Dante said, not daring to move anymore. The Pheonix power may have healed him but it left him with sore muscles from his body healing too fast. He had to let the rest of his body heal now. He dare not touch the Pheonix power now. If he so much as reached for a little healing power, he would turn everyone, including himself, in a mile radius to instant ash. His human half needed to catch up to balance out his power.

"We got there in time to see a fiery huge bird flying under the water's surface. Was that you?" Dean was impressed the bird was made of fire and the largest thing he had ever seen.

"It was me. I had to call the full power of the Pheonix in my blood to the surface and embrace to create the Pheonix armor. It was the only way to kill the thing, plus it lets me heal faster in battle, instantly." He winced, he may have healed the broken ribs but that area was still tender to movement. Dean handed him some pain pills and some water.

"Yeah, great job with that one. You are a mess of bruises, Dude. It looks like if you tried to stand up, you'll turn into a ball of pain right now." Dean drawled, Dante looked bad but damn, if what he said was true, then he should be dead right now.

"The Leviathan's arms tried to crush me, think they broke every bone in my body at some point. " He felt dizzy again and laid his head back. Using the armor always did this to him. He needed another day to be back to normal, his human half would be up and running by then.

"Then why aren't you dead or whatever?" Sam asked, the man was in great pain but all in one piece as far as they could tell. He would need to call his lawyers soon, they were getting testy with the boys, demanding to speak with him a lot.

"It healed that part." Dante smiled gently, it hurt to smile, damn.

"So heal this now." Dean pointed out the obvious solution. Why wasn't Dante doing that?

"If I did, you and me would all be lovely piles of ash right now, that's why." Dante grumbled annoyed but happy to be alive.

"Why?" The boys backed up a bit. This was getting dangerous, they didn't want to be ash.

"Don't worry, I have to let the human part heal up and balance with the Pheonix again, then the power will be stabilized. It takes too much power to fuel the armor, it completely takes me over, and the human part is nearly consumed when I use it. I have to let it regenerate or it explodes out of me. So I can't access it in any way until then. One little crack in that control and the power gets out with no human part to control it. You don't want that." Dante said, seeing they were approaching him again. Sam felt his head again and immediately yanked it back like he had been burned. There was some redness on his hand from the heat but no burn. He looked at him in confusion. Dean did too but then they sat by him again. Sam still held his scalded hand away, it still burned.

"You're so hot, Dante, how are you not exploding now?" Sam asked not mad at Dante, he had been heating up rapidly since he had got out of the water.

"The power isn't settle yet, no stable. I can contain it but I dare not use it." Dante warned, and then asked, "Can you run me a cold bath, straight cold? It cools me a lot, I don't want to catch my bed on fire here." Dean went to do that while Sam helped Dante stand up, Dante nearly slipped out of his arms but Sam caught him, the heat burning into his body as he pressed Dante into his side and put his arm around his neck. Dean grabbed Dante gently and swore as he was burned too. They bit their tongues and lowered him into the cold water, and watched in fear as steam poured from the water, causing it to boil like crazy. Dante passed out right before saying, "We need ice, lots of ice, call Carl, he'll get it for me.", then slid under the water, pulling them in with him. His body feeling cooler already but still getting hotter by the second.

They decided to take turns holding the unconscious man in the water, making sure he was still alive and breathing every few moments. As long as they stayed in the cold water, they were not burned. They managed to keep the man's body submerged in the water and his head above it. The water kept evaporating faster as he heated up so they had to keep the water running and the plug in to keep the tub full. Carl, the head of his team of lawyers looked down in dismay at his unconscious client but poured bag after 20 pound bag of ice into the tub to keep the man's body temperature down as much as he could. He also rigged a harness to him that would hold him the way the boys had been doing and let them out of tub duty. He gave them each thick fluffy robes from the hotel, telling them to keep them, and turned up the air conditioner to help the tub keep a better and colder temp, he didn't want the ice melting too fast. The boys crawled under 4 thick blankets and two comforters then sat down to wait for the burning man to wake up. Dean was suddenly very happy to not have those super powers, they were freaking weird.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

One day later, Dante woke up in the tub and undid the harness from around him. He was groggy but able to stand. His body temperature was normal again and the aches were gone, and so were his bruises. He looked whole an unscathed again. He let out the water and asked his lawyer/friend where the boys were, had he hurt them? The man assured him they were fine. They were sleeping in the spare room of the suite under layers of warm blankets and robes.

Dante immediately turned off the air conditioner and turned on the heat for a bit to dispel the freezing chill that filled the suite. He then went in to check on them and finding them sound asleep, holding each other close for warmth, he turned off their light again and waited for them to wake up.

He and Carl began to talk and he did not like what he heard.

"I didn't rape anyone. I was in a lake killing a beast trying to save the Mayor's son when I was with her! I wasn't there!" Dante spat angrily, the powerful men had tried to frame him. He shouldn't have been surprised. "I so don't do prostitutes!"

"I know, Dante. We done got her to admit the truth, well, part of it." Carl squirmed under his annoyed gaze. "She admits to lying and says she was paid to. She just won't admit who paid her to do it. Someone scared the hell out of her." Carl apologized, but saw that Dante was calming down a little now. His temper always got a little fiery after a big change like this. His temper tended to match his Pheonix powers that way.

The Winchesters came walking out the room about that time and Sam looked out the window while Dean looked out the peep hole of the door.

"Why are there cops watching your room?" Sam asked and looked at him confused, they didn't need cops around them right now.

"There are three outside your door right now too." Dean announced, feeling the same uneasiness as Sam.

"Yeah, Carl, why are there cops outside my room and watching me?" Dante's temper was rising again, they so didn't need this. Sam and Dean went to sit by him. They hoped the sight of them would calm him, it didn't.

"We had a choice, they could arrest you while talking to the girl to keep you from running or they could put you on house arrest. We chose house arrest." Carl looked uncomfortable again and Dante looked angrier.

"This is not house arrest. Maximum level prisons have less security than this!" Dante growled, looking out the window and the peephole. He yanked the door open and looked angrily down the hallway, there were two guards for each elevator and at the entrance to the stairwell.

"They also think you had something to do with the death of the mayor's son. " Carl muttered, not liking his boss's mood at all. The Pheonix/Man was dangerous when he was in this mood.

"He was half eaten! How could I possibly do that? Honestly!" Dante shouted, pissed they would try to pin that on him. He had tried to save the kid and they did this.

"We already have it on good authority those charges are being dismissed as we speak." Carl soothed him as best he could. Dean and Sam saw that his best was most definitely not going to cut it this time. Dean tried it this time, motioning for the lawyer to let him try.

"Dante, once those charges are dismissed it will be fine, and you can leave, the cops will go. Getting made won't make us piles of ash any happier if you lose control here, remember?" Dean pointed out what Dante had told him earlier. Dante made visible efforts to calm down now, he didn't want to lose control of his powers here.

"Fine, I am leaving tomorrow whether or not they are dropped, am I being clear?" Dante said this calmly and coldly, holding himself in check. His temper was feeding the Pheonix fire, trying to access it, he couldn't allow that. He closed his eyes and took a deep cleansing breathe, realizing he needed to meditate right now or it would definitely pull on his power. "You let me know as soon as it is done. I mean it!" He stalked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him, making the place rattle with the strength behind it. They all just watched the door in shock.

Sam and Dean turned to look at the lawyer who smiled serenely now, his boss was going to be fine now.

"He's taking it much better than I expected he would." The man smiled serenely, "He'll be fine soon. He always is." He picked up his briefcase and left the room, politely telling them goodbye and he would call. He went out and the boys locked the door behind him. They stood staring at the bedroom door and gulped.

"That is 'taking it better than expected?" Dean gasped in shock, he had never seen anything like that before.

"Apparently." Sam gasped as well. Wow, did he have a temper! He was so glad Dean wasn't a Pheonix like Dante.

Dean would have already reduced the entire city to ash by now, himself included.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Bobby sent you?" Dante asked, feeling much calmer that before. All charges were dropped and the police were gone. He was cleared and he wanted to leave this place.

"He thought you might do something stupid." Dean explained, smiling.

"Like going full on Pheonix and being freaky overpowered for several days, almost wiping out half the city?" Dante laughed as he packed his stuff, he hated using Pheonix armor but it had to be done. It was the only way to stop the Leviathan. He felt like himself again.

"Like that." Sam said smiling, Dante was back to normal again.

They walked out and locked the room. Sam and Dean now owned two hotel robes a piece plus one of those fluffy warm blankets and a comforter each; A gift from Dante. No more scratchy hotel blankets for them, yay!

"So Dante, how much did this room cost you, cause we could get used to this?" Dean asked suddenly curious.

"Nothing, I own the whole chain of hotels, or Jacob Winters does." Dante smiled as their jaws dropped in surprise. "Why so surprised? I am a billionaire after all."

The boys were speechless again. They had forgotten that part of their cousin's life.

He laughed outright at the look on their faces and got in his car, stroking her metal skin lovingly, almost like a lover but not quite. He drove up next to them and tossed in a package. "A gift of gratitude." He winked and said, "Next time you want to stay at one of my hotels, give them my alias and have them call me, the stay is on me, no matter how long." With another happy laugh, he pulled off and roared out of sight.

The boys opened the package and nearly fainted. They had been cleared of all charges they were ever charged with. Dante's team of lawyers had gotten all of the charges thrown out on lack of evidence and other reasons, mostly technicalities. They were free men again, and no longer wanted by the police or the FBI.

They smiled at the thought of finally being free again and knew it wouldn't last. At least they had their own panel of lawyers, there were four cards in the files with 'Call these men if you get in trouble, they are your lawyers now.' In Dante's handwriting.

They definitely liked this guy now. He just went right under Sam in the important people in their lives, maybe under Bobby too, It was a close race for that one.

Speaking of under Sammy, Dean had a naughty idea. He pulled out the list of hotels and their locations from the package and spotted one in a city nearby.

"Hey, Sammy, how about we take a little break from hunting?" He stroked Sam thigh through his jeans and kissed the spot behind his ear, the one that drove him crazy. Sam moaned from his touch.

"Sounds good to me. Where?" Sam asked, hand sliding to Dean's leg now to roam over the hard muscle contained there. Dean lifted to meet his touch and moaned as well.

"In Sacramento. 15 minutes away. Dante has a hotel there, if seems." Dean moaned into Sam's ear. He knew they should stop before this went too far but couldn't find the strength to.

"Let's hurry!" Sam growled pulling Dean into a kiss and wrestling him into the backseat, the woods around them alive with sounds.

Needless to say, it took them two hours to reach the hotel and request the CEO suite, call Dante and slam the door behind them to begin the whole lovemaking thing all over again.

Dante would have admired their restraint. They sure did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In another world, so close to Finch's own, Bobby and the Angel John stared in horror at what they had found. Angel John knew they needed help with this and he knew just who to ask and smiled.)

Meanwhile in that other alternate world, Bobby made a discovery that would rock all their worlds.

There was another Devil's gate and this time he would need a lot more help to protect it.

Seems Ruby had gotten out again and wanted to open it.

It just wasn't Bobby's day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(this is a lead in to a larger crossover I will be doing in my 'Our Father The Angel' Storyline where John Winchester was brought back the boys as an archangel and sent to help them save the Earth as Mortal Warriors of Heaven. I will be having Angel John show up briefly to ask Finch to help him in the upcoming battle, so if you want to read about the Devil's Gate story where Dante helps fight in it, it will be posted in that story not this one.)

I couldn't resist the Impala Sex again. Sorry.

Please review if you like it, don't flame if you don't. Finch will be back in his own storyline soon enough, I promise. He had to visit that other universe for a bit.

See you soon


	3. An Unexpected Visitor:Crossover Pt1

This is a crossover of Archangel John from my "Our Father The Angel' and I will be bringing Dante into that storyline after this chapter for an arc I will be doing focusing on Ruby returning and trying to open the second Devil's Gate that Bobby has found. I'm not real sure how long the arc will be, probably two or three chapters at the most. Ruby will get her butt handed to her and she will suffer, I promise. So check out Finch in that storyline for a bit, probably starting in a few days.

Please enjoy a confused Dante and see how he handles his unexpected visit from John, cheery ho!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante sat shaking from the near wreck he just had. He wasn't sure what scared him more, the sudden entrance in the seat next to him or the fact that John Winchester had just materialized into his car, a guy who had been dead for quite a while, he was sure. He threw salt at him and the guy just smiled at him, smirking? Did he dare try the holy water or the silver? What the hell was John Winchester, late father and his uncle, dead of course, suddenly doing in the passenger side of his car?

Dante Finch was now officially freaked out. John, however, looked amused and , was he actually taking the time to admire Finch's car? Dante sat staring at John, unable to speak.

"Yes, Nephew, I am John Winchester, your late uncle and father to Samuel and Dean Winchester." John stated. " I am also John Winchester, archangel of the Lord and second lieutenant in Heaven's Holy Army, 3rd Brigade." Dante continued to stare in confusion.

"You're dead!" He gasped out, people did not just appear in his car and this guy sat there like he owned the thing.

"In this world, I am. In another, I have returned to help my sons fight great evil on Earth. I am from that world." John explained, the boy really needed to breath now, he looked like he was about to pass out.

"I would rather talk about this over a beer if you don't mind." John drawled smirking still. Dante forced himself to breath and not run away in terror.

"Um…" Dante stuttered out, not knowing what to say. What do you say to an archangel who happens to look like your dead uncle and offers to take you out for a beer to talk? He didn't know but he knew this was strange, even for him.

John was already out of the car, admiring its lines and bumpers, the grill and the top. "Steven did a great job fixing up this old wreck didn't he? Damn if you can't even tell it used to be a throwaway from Bobby's salvage yard!" John exclaimed into Dante's driver side window and chuckled as the tall man nearly hit his head on the roof of his own car.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Dante. It's really me." John smiled, sending calming vibes toward Dante, who looked like he was unsure of how to deal with this whole situation. It was probably true, John had to admit.

"Ok, I'll trust you on that." Dante said quietly, still freaking out but for some reason he was calming down, which was weird. John smiled as the vibes he was sending calmed the man enough to listen to him.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." John eyes bore into his, now telegraphing an urgency he hadn't before. Dante found himself agreeing even though he was not sure if he should trust this guy.

Xxxxxxxx

Dante and John sat inside the little tavern and ordered a couple beers. Dante eyed the man suspiciously but listened like he had promised he would and damned if the guy wasn't making sense.

"You heard of the Devil's Gate, right?" John asked, making sure they were on the same page here.

"Yeah, your sons stopped it from opening, with your help of course, at least that's what Bobby tells me." Dante agreed.

"Well, in our world that happened, too. Except it got opened briefly and some got out. This isn't about that gate, though." John explained. "Turns out that Devil's Gate was only his second try at it. He had found a door to hell earlier and put up a gate on it as well, that was the first Devil's Gate. That is the one the demon is trying to open." He was glad Dante was listening now, he didn't have much time here.

"There's another one?" Dante asked surprised, how many more of those were there?

"Just the one other, that's it." John pointed out, reading his thoughts.

"So why are you in this world talking to me then?" Dante asked confused, he jumped from his own world just to talk?

"No, I have come to ask you to help stop the demon from opening it. I will be bringing you into our world through a portal I will be creating once I have all of you ready to come over. Will you help us?" John prayed silently the Pheonix would say yes, he would be a good choice for the team.

"Well, let's get one thing straight first. You're an Archangel of the Lord and you want me to help my cousins stop a Devil's Gate from opening in your world. Am I right so far?" Dante asked, thinking he had a handle on this now.

"Yes." John nodded.

"You want me to come to your world and help you fight it?" Dante asked, "You do know what I am right?" As far as most were concerned he would be considered half demon and therefore evil.

"A Pheonix, well, half human with a Pheonix deity living in your blood and body. Not a demon, a deity, a healing and protective one if I miss my guess." John smiled again and waited for Dante to respond.

"Yeah, exactly. So you don't see me as demonic. Most hunters would." Dante couldn't believe this.

"I am an Archangel of the Lord, and I see the truth. They don't. Besides I'm a Winchester, too. We've always been a bit rebellious that way." John smiled on, seeing Dante might be agreeing to this.

"The others will see it that way, too? " Dante asked, unsure if the others in that world would understand.

"I'm sure they will. We will explain it. Bobby will too, don't worry." John asked, hoping this meant he would say yes.

"Well then, yes, I will help. When is this little get together?" Dante asked, he needed to get some weapons together and make some arrangements for the bar with the manager. He only needed a day at most to be ready to go.

"Soon if the signs are right. The demon can only be defeated by 7 holy warriors and I only have five now, counting you. I have two others to visit after this." John said, this was going to be a long trip, ugh.

"Fine, just give me some warning and I'll be there with Bells on." Dante smiled and hugged his uncle finally. They looked out the window at his car, "So you think we did well on it, the car I mean?"

"Oh yeah, it looks almost as good as my Impala does, almost." John chuckled at Dante's proud expression as he admired his car, it was mingled with love and home as well.

"Wait, what about your sons? Do I tell them?" Dante asked, the boys would want to know this.

"Tell them nothing. The timeline must be preserved and telling them would disrupt it, as much as I would like to see them, I can't risk it." He felt sad at this but took a breath. "Don't tell the others in my world too much about yours either, it runs the same risk. It could undo reality as we know it."

"I won't. So you'll let me know when to be ready right?" Dante asked one last time. He would help but damned if he wasn't confused by the timeline and reality stuff.

"I will." John said as he hugged him one more time, "I must go. I will see you in a couple days. Around midnight when time is the thinnest, that will make it easier to bring you all in one trip."

"I'll be ready." Dante said and watched as the man just vanished from sight. "Okay, so maybe something stronger now." He muttered and ordered some whiskey. It seemed like that sort of day, damned if it didn't.

Uncle John looked good for a dead guy, he sure did.

On the heels of that, he had time to think "Another Devil's Gate?" He took the time to figure out how to bring up the subject with his cousins, without telling them the truth or them seeing it. He then pulled out his phone and tried to figure out what to say. He was so not doing this in person. Those Winchesters were too observant as it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, now I will be bringing Finch over to the Devil's Gate storyline in ' Our Father The Angel' soon. I just have to let John get the other's lined up and then I can get it up and running. I hope you will take a look at it, when it's up and posted. I have to get Henriksen and Nancy from 'Hunter's Rising' and the Anderson's from the 'Like Father Like Son' and I will have my 7 warriors. I hope you will take a peek at it once the story line starts about the Devil's Gate. I should have it up in a few days, promise.

Please review if you liked it, please don't flame.


	4. Finch's Bumpy Landing

Finch is returning home from the portal and his landing is less than graceful, John really needs to work on his landings. Now that he's back, he just wants to relax, in a hot tub, naked and wet…hmmm, so many ideas.

Maybe this time he can get a goodnight's sleep, heh?

Xxxxxxxxxx

Finch flew up through the ground, passed through it like ghost. Then he landed in a nearby line of trashcans and nearly hit his head against bricks of building behind them. He struggled to get upright and rubbed his head, his bag clutched tightly in his other hand. He groaned at the pain in his tailbone and back.

He pulled out phone and disabled the alarms from it as he approached the front door of the bar, cursing John as his back winced and twinged. He needed a bath and a long hot soak with the jets going full blast, he would see where to go from there. Dante entered the bar and locked the door behind him again. The elevator took him up to his loft and he smiled happily, he had missed the place. He put the bag down by the door and turned the alarm to the elevator back on in case some idiot tried to surprise him. He was so not into surprises right now. He had gotten enough of those this week. He peeled off his clothes and was naked by the time he reached the bathroom door. His muscles flexing in his legs as he walked, he flexed his shoulders where they had struck the brick wall behind the line of trash cans. He was going to feel that soon if he didn't soak it immediately. His lower back growled in pain, he probably had slipped a disk when he had slammed into the cans. He was sore from the sudden re-entry to the world and he just needed a rest.

He ran the water and turned on the jets, and then let his long muscular body sink into it. The jets of water pulsed and massaged the aches and pains away. Dante let the warm water soak into his wet skin, his very sore and tired wet skin. He let himself slip under the water to soak his face and hair and the leaned into the built in head cushion behind him and turned up the temperature of the water until he was scorching from the hotness of it. He closed his eyes and let the sauna activity relax out the pain and kinks. He drifted off into a light nap and the water carried away his stress.

An hour later, he stepped out of the tub and the water ran in rivulets down his tanned muscular body, pooling at his chest and hips, and creating dips in the muscles on his shoulders, arms, and legs. His wet hair was tousled and drenched. He smiled as he felt much better. He took his time drying off his wet glistening skin and headed to the kitchen as he did so. He tied the towel around his waist, it was one of those big ones he could wrap around himself and still be fully covered. He picked up his phone and took the call that was coming in from one of his hotels. Apparently the Winchesters had taken him up on the offer to stay there free after all. His cousin, Claira Gray, had also taken a room at the same hotel. He told the concierge that they could stay as long as they liked and to charge it to his account, all expenses paid.

He sighed and walked toward the bedroom, removing the towel as he lay down on his bed and pulled the light sheet over him. He fell to sleep immediately, his hand touching the knife under his pillow as he did so. Moonlight shone through the living room windows and the kitchen skylight, giving the loft a soft white glow, an almost ephemeral appeal. Dante didn't even notice.

It had been a rough trip and he just wanted to sleep.

He would help Bobby do some research on Seberg, Iowa tomorrow. They had to be sure there was no second Devil's Gate there, if there was, he was going to melt the son of bitch shut before anyone got the bright idea to open it like they did it there in that world. He would be damned if he was going to let it get that far!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Finch just got back and is settling in. He had a bad landing there and I bet he's sore. I bet he could use a nice massage and someone to join him in the hot tub, just to keep him company, of course. *wags eyebrows and leers*

*Dante shoots me a look and a stream of fire in at me* maybe I'll settle for taking a picture of him sleeping when the sheet slips down instead, yeah, that will be safer.

Please review!


	5. Locking The Gate

Plot: Dante and Bobby have been researching the second Devil's Gate in Seberg and find out a very upsetting fact: It is there. Now they have to fix it so it can't be opened later. I bet Dante could help with that.

Some cussing but that's about it. This is a short chapter, more finishing off the Devil's Gate thing. It was the one loose end I found and, yes, a '_Blade 2'_ reference there, I hate loose ends.

Please read on and I promise the next one will be more exciting, I swear!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante swore loudly, waking up his 'guest', a term he used loosely for the blonde bimbo laying in his bed. He had researched Seberg, Iowa and sure enough it was there, like in the other world. It was a ghost town now and no one ever stayed there long. Said it felt…off. That was putting it mildly. He called Bobby and he answered the phone on the third ring, sounded irritated and sleepy.

Bobby started to blast him for calling at this ungodly hour until Dante blurted it out.

"It's there, Bobby, the gate. It's in Seberg." Dante said swearing again making the woman sit up in confusion, clearly still laboring under the effects of too many drinks last night. Dante had been up half the night, researching. He had met her at the Judge's office and she had asked her to join her for drinks. He had obliged her. "The damn thing is real here."

"Damn." Is all Bobby could groan out. He had wanted to be wrong here.

"What do you want to do?" Dante said, sipping his triple caramel latte as he read the article on the town. "It says here everyone vanished one day and were never seen again. Been empty ever since. That is just what the other had been like." 

"Melt the thing shut, like before, of course. No demon or anything else should be able to use it later. That would be bad." Bobby said rubbing his eyes to wake up.

"You want to come with?" Dante asked curiously, the old man may want to be there.

"Damn straight I do. I want to see that thing gone so bad I can taste it." Bobby growled, wide awake now.

"Let's go tomorrow. Do you want to ride with me? I can pick you up." Dante said and smiled, the man could help him keep the spirits off him long enough to melt the lock. Just in case the spirits in the place got a little too frisky.

"Fine with me." Bobby said, "What time?" Dante mentally thought of his schedule and smiled, "Around 9 am, should work. I want to do this in daylight, after dark it will be worse."

"Good, I'll be ready, and, Dante, " Bobby said trying at humor, "I was hoping it wasn't there at all."

"Me, too. Bobby, me too." Dante said sadly. He had hoped it wouldn't be true here like it had been there.

"See you soon, Bobby." Dante said going to refill his cup and eyed the blonde watching him strangely from the bed.

"See you." Bobby yawned and lay down for a nap.

Dante got up and sighed in irritation. He got her clothes together and handed them to her. "I have to go soon, Olivia, you need to go now." He walked out as she glared blearily at him, unable he was kicking her out. No one kicks her out. Apparently Dante did, she noticed angrily, her pride wounded. She sat there staring and he looked at her coldly, clearly he needed her gone now, the girl realized.

"You have to get dressed and go now." Dante smiled and then she glared at him. She began to stood up and dress, slowly, grabbing her shoes and purse. Finally!

"You're a real prince you know that?" She fairly hissed at the man and he just looked grimly through her, like she wasn't even there anymore. Olivia felt dismissed with that look and hated it. Dante's mind had already wandered to where he had to go now and deciding when to leave.

"Uh huh. Less talking, more leaving now." He hustled her to the door and locked it behind her, resetting the alarms as he watched her leave the building and exit to the sidewalk out front. She glared at the camera and he let it go. She was gone now and he had to pack to go get Bobby soon.

Shortly after that, he got in his car and pulled out, making sure the place was locked up. He gave the manager the next day off and closed the bar for the day. He pulled onto the highway a few minutes later and drove to Sioux Falls, North Dakota, roaring toward the man he called friend and surrogate father. They had a gate to destroy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante pulled into the yard and Bobby sat on the porch. His small duffel sat nearby and he walked to the car. He got in and they drove off again.

A few hours later, they stood in front of the mausoleum and sighed. There was the building and the perfect replica of the lock that was on the other gate.

Dante placed his hands onto it and let his power find all the inside mechanisms and melted them together until all that remained of the lock was a big glob of metal. They walked away and left for the road again.

Bobby was dropped off safely and heading in with a smile and wave to Dante. He waved back then left, heading for home too. The Gate was closed forever now and he was glad. Those were the doors of Hell and he didn't want to see what came out…again.

He went up to his loft and relaxed by the window, looking out at the city, admiring it. Dante eventually headed to bed again, He had awoken after one hours sleep with girl and nothing else. Dante lay down on the sheets and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, apparently the people in this world would have been in world of hurt if that thing had opened. Good thing the hunters are paranoid by nature.

I will be having my other characters doing the same thing, destroying the locks on the Devil's Gate in Seberg in their stories as well, only the ones that went to the other world and found out about it though.

I have to take pictures of Dante in his sleep now, he would roast me if he knew! Don't tell him, shh! *sneaks off to Dante's room, camera phone in hand* lol!

Review and let me know what you think. I appreciate all of you taking the time to read my stories, I really do.


	6. Dante Calls

(**Dante Calls**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: Dante is on a hunt and needs some help. He calls the boys to help. What could be so bad he can't handle it himself?

Warnings: Graphic sexual Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop !

Read on if you like this type of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean's phone rang as they were driving. Dean answered and grinned, nudging Sam and pulling over to the side to talk, putting the phone onto speaker.

"It's me, Dante." Dante said over the phone's speaker.

"Well, Cuz, what's up? You need some help?" Dean asked, ready to help if asked.

"Nah, just wanted to tell you to get here to put the protection spell on the Impala like we talked about when you were here before. Magda is going to be in town day after tomorrow and said she would do it then. It's the only time I could book her for it, so you need to get here if you still want it done." Dante said. "I have a hunt tonight so get here asap. I need to ask a favor."

"What are you hunting? Do you need some help?" Sam asked concerned but not overly so. Dante was a Pheonix and could handle most hunts on his own but it never hurt to have backup.

"A succubus. I should be able to attract her, at least I think it's a her, could be a he, all the victims were men so it could swing either way. Appears the venom was spread through touch. The coroner found a rash on their bodies at one small point, I figured that's where the venom was passed to them. If I'm wrong, I really may need your help. If more turn up." Dante sighed, "I think there is one but there are so many deaths to sort through here in town, it's a large city. Too many deaths to tell for sure how many victims there have been so far, and I don't have the privilege of taking my time, this thing is racking up quite a body count already, it's been two days and there have been six men dead, and three women. The women were the men's wives. He hadn't even got to the obits on the kids yet. He might need help with that. "I could use help with the research. Bobby is at Ellen's helping Ash with something. You do know they're dating now, him and Ellen, right?"

"No, he didn't mention that." Dean grinned, good for them!

"Been seeing each other for a couple months now, getting pretty serious too. She's talking about moving in but so far he's been finding any excuse to be over at the roadhouse he can." Dante chuckled at that. "Seriously, the case is worrying me, I could really use some help sorting through this crap to find more victims. I can't help feeling like I'm missing something." Dante sighed in frustration, "You know what happens when a hunter misses something like this, it don't end well."

"Yeah, we know." Dean sighed too. When a hunter misses something this vital to a case, it means more deaths and more victims get taken when they fail or the hunter could be killed. Either way, he needed their help. "Sure thing, Cuz. We're not far away now. You were lucky to catch us. We were headed the other way."

"Good, I'll make you up a room. You hungry?" Dante molded the loose burger meat into a large patty, and sat it on the plate in front of him. It was a rather big pile of loose burger meat to get through and he still had potatoes to cut. He eyed them thinking, how am I going to cut them, sliced, diced, chopped, wedges? Maybe large wedges, Dean would like that best. Dante grinned fondly into the phone, he had missed them and looked forward to see them again. It would be nice if it didn't always take a hunt for his family to visit, it was a shame it took that. Maybe they could take a trip together, just for fun or something, when the shit wasn't hitting the fan? He could care less about their sexuality, it was just having a chance to talk, drink, and spend time with his family he missed most and those boys were all that were left of his family, besides Bobby and Claire. He craved his family more lately, needed it, and really wanted to help them to be closer. He had a thought.

"Dean, you guys live out of that car, right?" Dante asked happy now.

"Yeah? Why?" The boys exchanged a look, shrugged.

"I own the building next door, it's not blessed yet but I will get it done when Magda does the car. Would you consider taking a loft there, free of charge, maybe help me manage the building in between hunts, keep an eye out for it. I would really like having some family closer. I only have you guys,  
>Bobby, and my cousin, Claire. I would really like it if you would consider making you home base here." Dante grinned knowing just which loft he was giving them. It was the one that matched his, he had set up two of them in the other building but had never rented them out. Now he knew what to use them for.<p>

"Really? You want us there? For good, like a permanent place, a home base, like you have? You sure?" Sam felt happy, glad to be wanted and glad to have the chance at a real home. He sagged a little, it was something they would have to discuss first though. He looked at Dean, knowing his desire for what Dante offered was in his eyes but also the need to talk it over with his lover.

"Yeah, Dante? You want this? We will be closer, and that will draw more threats to you. We attract trouble, it's the Winchester curse of sorts." Dean asked, knowing almost everyone they got close to died. Dante nodded into the phone silently, he had the same hunter curse. It wasn't just a Winchester curse.

"Yeah, my family has the same curse. It's not just a Winchester thing. If that's the only reason for you to say no to my offer then you will have to try harder to come up with one, it's so not good enough." Dante smirked.

"Well, we'll discuss it. We really will. We'd love to just say yes but well, it is a big decision and Sam and I, well, we need to make sure. By the way, we would love to eat there. We are so tired of diner food!" Dean said, knowing they would probably agree but needing to talk about it with Sam first. Sam moved closer to Dean, touching his hair, fingers playing with it.

"Yeah, I'm with Dean on this. I'm starved." Sam said and felt Dean kissing his neck, making him arch into the kisses and moan loudly. He hadn't been laid or touched in over 24 hours and he was so horny it wasn't funny. Dean chuckled seductively and nipped his sweet spot behind his ear hard, and sucked, leaving a dark red mark that looked like it should be bleeding. He sat back and admired his mark, and lightly kissed and licked his tongue roughly against it, blowing across his ear in the process, making Sam give the most porn worthy moan he had ever heard come from his lover and making him instantly hard in the process, to the point of painfulness, making himself moan as well as the jean material scratched against the soft skin.

"Stop whatever you two are doing or else! I don't need to hear those sounds from you two right now. They're…disturbing, to say the least." Dante sighed as Sam now moaned again as Dean's hand unbuttoned his pants and released the pressure on Sam's rapidly hardening member, and gave it a firm squeeze and a smooth upward stroke.

"Or else what? Because we are rather interested in our sounds at the moment, aren't we, Sammy?" He gave it another hard pull and a small twist at the head. "Yesssss…!" Sam hissed, a moan dying as he bit it back, trying to be quiet or Dean might stop, he didn't want that.

"I will burn your burgers, Dean, Charcoal being the key word here." Dante sighed as Sam moaned again but softer now.

"Potatoes?" Dean said carefully removing his hand from Sam but winking lecherously, his gaze eying Sam's hard throbbing member lustfully. Sam looked disappointed at first but gradually nodded at the phone, managing to look a little less disappointed but now he looked more sexually frustrated and pressed his palm onto himself and stroked a little, releasing some pressure and hiding a moan. Dean couldn't take his eyes off of what Sam was doing however and cleared his throat, trying for a normal tone of voice and succeeding.

"Yep, large homecut wedges." Dante teased and saw Claire approaching. He handed her the knife and muttered, "Large home cut wedges, please." His eyes flicked to the potatoes and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop, for now. Give us a couple hours, we should be there by then." Sam was stroking faster now and he was breathing harder, his eyes on Dean and getting more turned on by what he saw there on his face. Dean's mouth formed an 'oh' and his tongue shot out as Sam got close to his orgasm, wanting to help, wanting to take part in the pleasure he was feeling. He moved a hand to Sam's lap, forcing him to stop and took over, going slower and letting an idea form in his mind, seeing Sam writhe making him want to see Sam under him, doing the same thing for him, because of what he was doing not what Sam was doing to himself. Sam moaned loudly and the burger in Dante's hand caught fire and was charcoal in a second. Dante groaned and tossed it in the sink, sneaking a look at Claire who had her head stuck in the fridge searching for a soda and gave a relieved sigh. He quickly pulled out some loose burger meat and shaped it into a patty, pretending he had been working on it the whole time. He made his way over to the sink and grabbed the burned burger and hid it before Claire could see it, He dumped it into the trash before she saw it.

He then went back to making patties and said, "Dean…" Dean put a finger to his lips, pointed to the phone, and kept stroking Sam slowly and Sam nodded at the silencing motion, making this moan soundless but his body arched into the strokes, silent pants escaping him, his head shooting back, eyes clenching shut. Sam's hand shot over to Dean's lap and freed his hard member and squeezed it painfully hard, knowing that Dean liked that a little too, he was not adverse to a little rough sex occasionally and now was no exception, his body arching into the hard painful squeeze, the pain making him wanting to shout in pleasure. He managed to squeeze it down to a gasp and said, voice hoarse with tightly controlled desire, "See you soon, Dante. I have to go…" and hung up quickly, right before Sam came shouting his name and dove for Dean's throbbing member, his mouth taking him in fully, sucking hard, raking him with his teeth, enough to hurt a little but not really do any harm. Dean's body writhed under that little pain, pressure, and hard sucking motion. Sam knew he was close and smiled. He gave him a hard twist and light bite at just below the head and Dean came with a scream, a scream that was Sam's name repeated over and over until he was done and Sam sat up, smiling seductively and not nearly done with his handsome brother. Sam grinned and pointed at his now rehardened member, Dean's pleasure recharging him and making him ready again. Sam pointed at his lap and Dean chuckled hoarsely again at the sight of him that way, desire burning for him once more, hotter than before.

It had been 24 hours after all and they had needs, boy did they ever!

Dean pulled the Impala into a more secluded spot and got out, pulling his pants and boots off, removing his boxers. Sam followed behind him and did the same. Dean leaned against the side of the car suggestively and gave Sam the look, the one that said 'Come here, I want you now!' Sam obeyed that look and Dean pulled him tightly against him, their groins touching.

They rubbed hard into each other, and kissed roughly with barely controlled passion, both trying to make it last longer and not able to get nearly enough pleasure from each other at the same time, balancing on the fine line between the two, such excruciating ecstasy coming from it as a result. Dean grabbed Sam by the hip and flipped him roughly over, his brother's lean muscular back pressed hard into Dean's bulky muscular chest and body, rubbing his hard member into Sam's crack, against his entrance, creating the delicious friction he knew Sam loved so much. Both men moaned in their desire for a more complete union of their bodies. Sam suddenly groaned and pulled Dean under him instead, taking charge, wanting to dominate instead, Top to Dean's bottom. They both liked to take turns being both, and enjoyed them both immensely. Only for each other, only for their pleasure, none others.

Dean moaned as Sam rubbed into him but not entering, getting more frustrated in his driving need to be taken that way, to be taken by Sam, claimed the only way Sam could claim him. "Sam, Sammy! I need you, please, inside me, please, inside me, I need you Sammy, pleassseee!"Dean ground himself hard against Sam now, painfully hard, bruising himself but not caring. Sam gasped at this and Dean reached into the door impatiently grabbing the lube hidden there and pushing it hard into Sam's hand, and moaned, begging again and not caring how it sounded. Sam was taking way too long!

Sam laughed at his brother's behavior and had to admit he really liked it when he got this way, so out of control and wild with desire. His brother always thought too much and had too much control over himself normally so this was a side of him that Sam cherished, and craved at times. At the moment, however, Sam was too distracted with desire to fully formulate these thoughts, need taking him over once the lube was pressed into his hand. He quickly used it on himself and then Dean, taking the time to prep him with two fingers but unable to fight the desire to take him long enough for another one, not fully prepping him, and knowing Dean wouldn't mind the little bit of pain, knowing that pain would give him just that much more pleasure, his pain and pleasure centers mixing together and confusing his senses, making the sex that much more intense.

He pushed himself deep into Dean, to the end of him, thrusting hard and hitting his prostate on the first thrust. Dean immediately moved himself up and down hard and fast onto Sam, fucking himself harder to increase the pain and increase the pleasure all at the same time. Sam caught his rhythm and took the hint, fucking him hard and fast, taking his pleasure and giving it to Dean, Dean taking his pleasure and giving it to Sam with each other's thrusts and shouts of ecstasy as they moaned and cried out their release, Sam grabbing Dean's member and gripping it hard once again and stroking it fast, in time with his thrusts, both men crying out their releases and their releases echoing back to them, reminding them of what they had just experienced.

They collapsed against each other, feeling boneless and spent, barely able to move but knowing they needed to soon but not caring, just enjoying the burning and tingling that resulted when they did it this way, not making love but violent taking and claiming without gentleness and the usual care they took with each other, just another form their desires took from time to time.

Once their bodies recovered and they were able to function again, Sam recovering faster that Dean, using pain with the sex always wiped Dean out this way but damn it wasn't worth it! Sam pulled a shirt from the backseat and used it to clean them both off, kissing Dean softly and holding him close, savoring the love he felt for him and knowing he felt the same. Dean kissed him gently back and let his fingers stroke his brother's face, lips, and hair, smiling and sated finally. "That was amazing,  
>Baby, so amazing."<p>

"You always say that, baby. Every time we do it this way." Sam kissed him lightly anyway, glowing from the compliment, seeing it for what it was, Dean's praise and expression of love for him. "And I mean every time."

"Every time with you gets more amazing, Sammy. You know that." Dean laughed at the blush that crept into Sam's face. "I love you, Sammy, so much."

"You're amazing, too. Dean. I love you so much, so much. Never going to let you go." Sam swore, kissing him again, pouring his love into him, letting him feel it.

"Never letting you go either, Sammy. Never again, never." Dean swore, eyes hard. Nothing was separating them again.

"I know, Dean, I know." Sam sighed happily into Dean's lips and let him go, eyes shining with hope and love for Dean, only for Dean. They stayed that way for a while, holding each other until Dean pulled away a little and looked into Sam's eyes again.

"Marry me, baby. Please?" Dean asked. His love for Sam in his face, etched in like a sculptor carves into marble.

"I would if I could." Sam sighed again, knowing it hurt they couldn't.

"Yes, we can." Dean held out a box and Sam's heart stopped, eyes looking form the box to Dean, eyes shining with tears, hoping what was in the box was what he hoped was in the box. He took it and opened it. Two small gold bands, thick and shiny, gold versions of Dean's silver ring were shining up at him. "In our hearts, we can marry each other, if only in our hearts, right here and now. To hell with what the world says. All I want is you, forever and ever. Marry me, Sammy."

Sam nodded, happy beyond words. Dean took out the ring that looked like it fit Sam and slid it onto 's Sam's finger. "I will, right now, marry you, Baby, I will be yours forever and always." Sam said hoarsely, voice aching with love. Sam took out the ring that fit Dean and slid it on Dean's finger, eyes shining with love and promises of eternity together. "I will marry you, too, Sammy, always yours, forever yours. I belong with you, you belong with me. Nothing else matters, nothing else can touch that." Dean vowed, eyes linked with Sam's, their vows tying them together and making them one. His soul reached out to Sam's, he could feel its tendrils searching for its mates. Those tendrils found Sam's, his reaching out as well. The two soul now felt inter twined, joined, merged, and it felt like the most right thing in the universe to them.

"Forever." They sighed together and smiled happily, the rings joining them, uniting them in a way their words could only dream of doing.

Sam pulled the keys from Dean's pocket and smiled. Dean nodded and palmed the empty box, tossing it into the lake nearby. They both laughed at it made a splash near the middle. Dean went to the passenger side and Sam got in the driver's side. They left the music off and held hands the rest of the way, Sam pulling Dean into his side since for some reason, he felt Dean was too far away at the moment. He needed him where he was now, touching and connected to him, the way their souls now felt.

"Dean?" Sam murmured as he drove, they had only ten minutes from Dante's place to begin with.

"Yeah?" Dean looked up smiling contendedly.

"I want that loft Dante is offering, a home for us, finally." Sam said smiling, knowing he needed this, they needed this. They may keep hunting, probably would until they got old but now they needed a home to call their own, to make their own paradise, if only for what time they had left before something ganked them before they ganked it.

"Then we'll say yes to his offer, baby, a home of our own sounds nice." Dean sighed and cuddled in, knowing they would be happy there, with each other, with their family close by. Dean also figured he would wheedle a job at the bar next door from his cousin. He had always wanted to work in one. Sam could manage the building; he was always responsible that way.

"Dean?" Sam had a thought, a sexy and utterly irresistible thought. Dean saw it and even though his body was too tired to respond, didn't mean his pulse didn't speed up at the look in his lover's eyes.

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean couldn't look away from Sam's eyes, didn't want to try, they pulled him in and he wanted them to.

"Tonight, you top me and, yes, it's your turn to go down on me." Sam leered then grinned as Dean smiled widely, happy to comply with the order…later, of course.

"Oh, Sammy, you say the sweetest things." Dean chuckled, pulling Sam's hand into his heart and holding it there. "Mine, all mine. My husband, my forever."

Sam kissed his head and smiled, stopping the car in the alley by the bar. "Mine, all mine. My husband, my forever."

They kissed hard, sealing the deal. They may be too sated for sex but showing their love with kisses and touches? That had always been the best part for them anyway.

They drove to the garage door and honked, the door opening quickly and they pulled in. They parked and locked the car, both stroking the car they had called home for so long, knowing she would always be home to them in their hearts but also knowing they had another home now, one they could be happy in as well. They swore in their hearts to always love her more than any other home they may have, since that would always be the truth, at least as far as they were concerned.

They laughed at the time and grinned. They had made it in exactly two hours. Dante would be pleased.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, so sweet, the boys are so happy.

Now we know that won't last.

Please review.


	7. Sister's and Brothers

(**Sisters and Brothers**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: Dante has someone for them to meet. The boys have answer to his offer. Michael is after who again? Where did he come from?

This can't get any worse.

Wait, there is still a succubus to kill.

I was wrong.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante let them in and led them to the kitchen area. The smell of burgers and chicken hit their noses making them groan. They were starved, especially after that last bout of sex. Nothing like good sex to stimulate the appetite, the boys reflected and grinned at all the food laid out on the counter. A table was against the window that hadn't been there before; apparently Dante had planned for their arrival.

A young woman of about 25, with long white blonde hair and hazel eyes, so much like Sammy's , disconcertingly enough, sat at the counter looking at them curiously, with a touch of smugness mixed in. She reminded them of someone…someone very familiar…of their father. Which was impossible, really how was that possible? The boys were curious now, their attention only on her. She felt like they should know her. She felt like…a Winchester?

"This is my cousin, Claire Gray, John's daughter, your stepsister." Dante explained and saw the confusion clear up in their eyes and realization set in. Curiousity followed and then a happy look lit their faces, knowing it was true. This was why they had felt the way they had when they had seen her. She had felt like family. "Figured you should meet since you share a similar problem."

Now the boys were confused, what problem could they share with their new sister? Dante was serious and pissed so they figured he knew what he was talking about.

"And that problem is?" Dean prompted. The need to know was too strong not to ask.

"Michael. Apparently he wants her to say yes to him as bad as he wanted you to say yes, Dean." Dante said tersely, knowing what was coming and sharing the sentiment.

"What the hell!" Dean growled. Who let that dick out of his cage? Heaven so needed to beef up security on that cage. Fear gripped him now, had Lucifer escaped too? He gripped Sam's hand harder and looked at him. Lucifer didn't get him, he was Dean's! "Lucifer?" Dean asked softly, worried now.

"As far as I can tell, still in there. He would have shown himself by now, Dean, don't worry. If he goes after Sam, I will take care of it, I promise." Dante promised easing Dean's mind. He knew Lucifer had put Sam through Hell to get him to say yes and then Sam had did it just to jump into the cage so Lucifer and Michael would be locked in there. The two angels had tortured Sam for days before God had pulled him out, healing him, and depositing him on the doorstep of a very drunken, grieving Dean. They had been so damn happy to see Lucifer gone, Michael too, if they were honest about it. The apocalypse was averted, or so they had thought. Dante knew all this and was willing to turn Lucifer to ash, fine white ash, if he even tried to get near Sam or any of Dante's family ever again. Now Michael was back and both he and the others were pissed. The angels really had a thing for Winchesters, damned if they didn't.

Dante swore loudly but no one corrected him. Both boys swore right along with him, sharing every sentiment. Claire paled at their rage and hid it behind a faltering grin, not fooling anyone.

"So he wanted you first?" Claire asked, hiding her apprehension behind amusement. She wouldn't give into that fear or the apprehension, never!

"Yep, said no, lost Sam, got him back and now the dick angels are at it again. I'd bet my last sparkplug and engine block that Zachariah is behind this." Stab a guy with his own sword and he still comes back, damn it! Dean's hand itched to kill the smug angel again and again until his butt stayed dead and stayed away from his family. "Damn it, Sammy, who let that bastard out of the fucking cage?" Dean swore, getting more pissed. "What is it about Winchesters that screams "Angel condom, insert self here, and, oh, by the way, now kill each other!" Dean swore internally again.

"So…You're hiding out in Uber-Protection Palace here until he gives up on you?" Sam asked, eyebrows lifting, tone laconic.

"Yeah." Claire said sadly, her frustration written all over her face.

"Good luck with that plan. Michael's like a tapeworm, he just digs in deeper when you try to pull his ass out." Sam mused knowingly, getting pissed too. The boys looked at Dante and nodded to the other room, wanting to talk in private. Dante followed them to the living room and they talked quietly, not knowing how much Claire knew about what Dante really was.

"Good analogy you got there, Sammy. Fits the bastard so well." Dean snipped quietly, "So how do we stop him? We can't just let him get to her and we know he will."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Claire called out loudly, frustrated at being left out of the conversation now but knowing they were talking about her situation. They were hiding something, something big!

"No! Stay in there!" The men shouted at the same time. Shutting up and gulping, settling for sulking petulantly at them, looking at them rebelliously, but saying nothing.

"We could use Dante. Roast him like a marshmallow over a roaring campfire." Sam suggested, thinking it sounded like the best idea ever in the history of ideas.

"I'd pay money to see that." Dean chuckled, quirking an eyebrow at Dante. "How about it, Dante? Start with the burning already, eh, cuz?"

"Uh, no." Dante drawled quietly, "Although it does sound tempting…"

"Yep, like I said…" Dean pushed, liking the idea more and more. Pheonix's could kill anything, including Angels, if Bobby's lore was right. Yes, they were petty enough to have looked into it and had wished Dante had been around when the dicks were pushing the boys to say yes. It would have made their lives so much simpler.

"Wish I could." Dante growled, "He keeps messing with my family, I just might." His eyes slid to Claire and looked pissed again, his body temperature heating up with his rage at the thought. He closed his eyes and willed his rage away, making his body return to its normal 106 degrees.

"Still say it's a good idea…at least consider a small scorch or eve a second degree burn. Come on! We'll laugh, We'll smile, I might even cry…with glee!" Dean said taking sadistic glee in picturing Michael as a pile of ash, really fine ash.

"I can't. She doesn't know about my powers yet. She doesn't know about what I am." Dante said quietly, eyes shifting to her nervously.

"Really?" Dean was surprised.

"Yeah, she's from the 'normal' side of the family, not the 'Hunter' side. They disowned our side of the family years again, generations ago. We're the 'dirty secret' to them that they try to pretend to not know about. We haven't talked to each other in years." Dante groaned, "She's the only member of that family I keep in touch with, that I care a thing about. The rest can go to Hell."

"I know I should tell her but I'm afraid she'll freak out and leave." Dante sighed, eyes on Claire, sad now.

They looked over to see what she was doing and saw that she was watching the monitors intently. Sam went over to talk to her and let the other two have a moment alone. Claire looked over at him and approached. They began to talk about art and what she liked. She asked questions about them. Dante and Dean noticed that Sam had maneuvered her into a position where her back was to them talking but facing the window, looking at him. Sam slid a wink at Dean and he grinned, knowing Sam was distracting her from them and flirting with him at the same time. Sam was good at that.

"You have to tell her, Dante, she'll figure it out. You go out on hunts all the time, she will notice that. Plus your powers will show themselves to her eventually." Dean said seriously, "No one feels protected when you're lying to them."

"I'm not lying." Dante said again, "I just haven't told her yet."

"When are you going to tell her then?" Dean asked knowing the answer.

"Never?" Dante winced, even he knew this was not a good strategy in the long run.

"Yeah…that'll work. We tried that one already, Sam and I." Dean said sighing sadly, it hadn't ended well at all. It only hurt them.

"And?" Dante was afraid he knew that answer too.

"Epic fail, ever heard of FUBAR?", Dean asked knowingly. His eyebrows shot up as he said it.

"I'm familiar with the concept." Dante said.

"It went like that." Dean said going serious again. When he and Sam hid stuff from each other, it went pear shaped and sank every damn time. That approach never worked.

"So I have to tell her?" Dante eyed his cousin and knew what he had to do but still tried to talk himself out of it.

"You have to tell her." Dean agreed, seeing that Dante was trying to get out of it again and derailing that idea immediately.

"Shit!" Dante swore and flicked a nervous tongue out against a lip, trying to think of how to tell her that wouldn't send her running out of the loft and into the Archangel's waiting arms.

"That about sums it up." Dean drawled not liking it either but knowing it was better in the end.

"You know, Dean, you could always put things into perspective with our little talks." Dante said unhappily. He saw that Dean did have a way of putting things that not only made you see his point but also making you end up agreeing to it. He should have been a motivational speaker; he would have made a fortune!

"Dante." Dean started and nodded for Sam to come back. Sam caught the nod and came over. Dean took his hand and showed him the rings, grinning widely. Dante saw them and grinned.

"We know it's not legal and that it's not ever going to be recognized by the world as being okay but…" Dean blushed and Sam did too. Dante saw where this was going and smiled, happy for them.

"You married each other, in your own way." He nodded to the rings and they nodded happily back, clearly thrilled with the news. Dante had to disagree with the world on this one. If ever two people deserved to marry and be happy together it was these two men in front of him, brothers or not brothers. They had earned this happiness. "Congratulations, guys, I couldn't be happier for you! Really, I wish you the best."

"That's not all." Sam added, grinning widely now.

"What else?" Dante said curious. Marriage then what?

"We'll take the place, the loft you offered on the phone. We'd love to make this place our home. We've never really had one since our mom died and the house burned up. If the offer still stands." Sam said suddenly going quiet and looking at Dean, worrying his lip with his teeth. Dante could tell they were afraid he had changed his mind.

"It does and I am so happy you agreed to it." He hugged them tight and grinned. "I will get on decorating it right away for you! I have several interior decorators lined up for both of those apartments already. I will get you hooked up with them in a couple days to get started on it. In the meantime, you can take the panic room downstairs until it's ready. It's much bigger than the one at Bobby's, even has its own spacious bathroom and sitting room, like a real apartment."

"Thanks, Dante. Um, does she know about us yet? That we're together like this?" Dean asked, not wanting to hide their relationship but not wanting to drive their stepsister away either. He wouldn't give up Sam for anything, even that. Sam moved closer to Dean and eyed her nervously, knowing what his lover was thinking.

"No, but I don't think she'll freak or anything. She's pretty open-minded. She's a really cool person to know." Dante smiled softly at Claire, she was open-minded. She wouldn't run away once she knew the truth about him. He squared his shoulders and headed into the kitchen area to tell her, taking his own good advice. He hoped he was right.

Dean pulled Sam onto the couch to sit and kissed him gently, smiling lovingly into his eyes. "So we finally have a place of our own, besides our baby."

"Our baby?" Sam teased, knowing he meant the Impala and feeling just that way about her, too.

"Yeah, ours. Mine and yours. She always took care of us, we took care of her. She is ours." Dean smiled and kissed him lightly again, enjoying this new feeling between them. The 'home' feeling of the new loft, just for them. It was the greatest feeling.

"Ours." Sam said, kissing Dean's ring and smiling, both men peeking around the corner to check on Dante and Claire's conversation. It was pleasant enough so she was probably taking it well. Dean's hand stayed in Sam's as they went back to looking away, giving the pair more privacy.

"Dean, baby, I know we already covered the loft thing and the ring thing but there is one thing we should talk to him about." Sam suggested knowing they were right to do it.

"What's that?" Dean asked, Sam had an idea.

"We should take a look at the case he's working, help with research like he asked." Sam said, eyes scanning the counter for files and spotting them by the man's laptop at the end of the counter. "We should back him up. Succubus's are tricky monsters, he could get caught off guard."

"Nah, Sammy, he can sense and smell demons remember?" Dean saw Sam was worried about Dante and said, "Sure, baby, we'll talk to him about it. As soon as he tells her and we tell her about us. I don't want to worry her about the case."

"Good, he might need us." Sam nodded, kissing his brother/lover softly and smiling into his mouth.

They sat back and leaned into each other to wait for the others to finish their talk.

Eventually, Claire and Dante came into the room and smiled at the happy pair.

"I told her and she is okay with it." Dante said smiling still, relieved it had went well.

"I knew something was different about him at 4 years old but didn't know what. Now I do." She smiled up at her cousin proudly,"A Pheonix, wow, I am impressed." Dante blushed and grinned back. His cousin was amazing.

The boys looked at each and shared a thought then shrugged. They motioned to a couch in front of them and the other two sat down.

"We have something to tell you, Claire, and we don't want to scare you off." Dean started then paused, "We don't have much family left. There's Bobby, Dante, Adam, and you. That's it."

"Who's Adam?" Claire asked curious.

"Oh, he's our half-brother. Adam Milligan. He's under super Angel guard by some angel friends of ours, Castiel and Gabriel. They are hiding him from Michael, apparently. They could have told us why they had to hide him instead of being all secretive, now we know it was because they knew Michael was getting out."

"So he's my half-brother?" She asked excited at the idea of another sibling.

"Yes." Sam said sadly, "We can't even see him right now. It's not safe I guess." He missed Adam.

"We will soon as Dante fries him though." Dean's eyes gleamed sadistically again.

"He can do that?" Claire asked really impressed now. Dante could kill an Angel. No wonder the creep was staying away from her while he was around, he could cook him like a chicken on a barbeque.

"Yes, a Pheonix can turn anything to ash and embers, even Angels." Dante admitted. Michael wouldn't come near Claire as long as he was around; he wasn't that stupid or suicidal.

"Well, I'm with them. Ash him already then." Claire said enthusiastically, clearly rooting for the Angel's demise now.

"He won't come near me…ever. He knows what I can do." Dante sighed, wishing he would try.

"Well, we'll get him another way then." She smirked and jumped as Dante's watch alarm went off.

"That's not what we were trying to tell you." Sam sighed and Claire looked curious again.

"Oh?" Claire said waiting for them to tell her.

"We're brothers but we're also together. Together as in, in love with each other and in a commited relationship with each other. We kind of married each other, secretly of course." They showed her the rings and waited for her to look disgusted or sick over what they were to each other. They braced themselves for it… and it never came.

"Oh, that. I saw that when you walked into the room, grinning like fools and holding hands the way you were. Well, not the married part, but, hey, good for you, I'm glad you're happy." She looked concerned and offended now, "Why did you just assume I would be disgusted with it? You don't know me well enough to assume anything such thing about me."

"Sorry, it's just that most people are disgusted with incest and what we do. We just wanted to be a part of your life and some people don't take the news of their siblings sleeping together really well." Sam admitted, "We're sorry we assumed anything about you. Please let us try again."

"I will, as long as you don't do it again. As far as you two sleeping together, as long as I don't have to watch you have sex or get all naked, I am fine with it. Otherwise, please mind my sensitive eyes and good hearing abilities." She grinned and got up to hug them, congratulating them on the marriage thing and letting them know she wanted to get to know them.

Dante got up and stretched his tall frame, his muscles rippling impressively under his shirt but no one noticed too much, they were too focused on each other at the moment.

"Boys, about that favor?" He looked at Claire and sighed. She wasn't going to like this part.

"Oh, yeah. We almost forgot. What do you need?" Dean asked knowing Dante didn't ask for favors often so this was important to him.

"Can you spend some time with Claire up here or down in the bar? Just don't leave the building. Michael can't come in here so it is better if she don't leave right now." Dante asked and his eyes were on Claire. Claire sighed and smiled, rolling her eyes at her overprotective cousin.

"We can play poker or something." She smiled at her new brothers and they looked at her smiling back. They liked poker.

Dante chuckled and saw they were going to get along great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Zachariah and Michael are busy boys apparently, poor Claire! They never give up.

They all are pissed and I can't blame them.

Please review.


	8. Digging Deeper

(**Digging Deeper** )

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: the boys are researching, Dante is hunting and damn don't he look fine doing it! Claire is keeping busy, and surely they should be good at Poker by now.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys pulled Dante to the side before he went to get ready to dress for his hunt.

"Dante, about this case you're working on." Dean began and smiled.

"We'd like to know where you need us." Sam said worried about him.

"Well, right now, I need research, lots of it. There is a link to the police and Medical Examiner's office on my laptop, already accessed and waiting for you to go through it. Don't log out of it though until you are done with your research. I had to hack in and won't be here to get you back in. Unless you can hack in yourselves,of course. The files have the research I've already done in it so feel free to read it. If you have any ideas, just jot them down on the pad of paper there." Dante looked relieved now, "Thanks for the help with this one, I appreciate it."

"No problem, Sam rocks at research." Dean smiled proudly at Sam who blushed and smiled back.

"Don't listen to him, he's good at it too. Just too macho to admit to being good at being a geek." Sam nudged Dean who smiled lopsidedly and shrugged. He knew Sam was right about that part.

"I don't doubt it. Bobby says you both are good at it. Usually find stuff he's missed a lot of the time." Dante said, Bobby used them frequently when it came to doing research, so they had to be good at it or merely very well informed. He was betting on both applying to his cousins. "I'm hoping you can do the same for me." Dante's expression was troubled now. He felt like he was missing something but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"We'll do our best. Two pairs of fresh eyes will help, trust me." Dean agreed and Dante smiled tightly.

"I have to get ready for the hunt. I have to dress up so please take what you want out for supper later. I will be late." Dante said grimly as he headed to his room to pick out the clothes and jewelry. He grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

The boys started researching while Claire headed to her room to work on her mural that she was painting in her room. Dante headed out of the shower a few minutes later, and heard Claire's music blaring through the loft. The water beaded his tanned muscular chest and abs as he walked into his room, closing the privacy curtain. He finish drying his hair and muscular torso briskly, used some gel in his wet hair, and blew his hair dry into a style that looked good, settling for sexily tousled instead of perfectly styled, it was more attractive and he needed to attract the thing. He slid on the tight bikini underwear and the black dress slacks. He pulled on the tank top and buttoned black silk shirt over it, leaving it out and loose. He put on his silver chain and sprayed on his cologne, trading the diver's watch for a silver Rolex to match the necklace.

He dressed to impress, to give the impression of wealth and sex appeal, which was what the succubus went after in each of her victims so far. He applied the chapstick and checked himself in the full length mirror by the wall.

He slipped his blessed salted iron knife into the hidden sheath in the side of the pants and pulled on the suit jacket, a silky but thicker material to hide any telltale signs of the hidden knife. He went out to the kitchen to grab his keys and wallet, palming his gun and slipping it into the back of his pants quickly, safety on. The boys wolf whistled and teased him, "Damn Dante, you look good enough to eat. Those ladies won't be able resist you now. Damn Man!"

"Thanks, I was aiming for 'Dressed to Kill'." Dante smiled lazily, his smile oozing sex and intimate seduction, charm pouring from him in waves. He was a walking talking wet dream and he knew it. He just hoped the succubus noticed and took the bait.

Claire headed out and shook her head. "You sure you're just hunting? Because damn, cuz, you are sex on legs right now. I'm just saying, if I weren't related…" She rolled her eyes at him and laughed at his shocked look.

"Just kidding, damn, take a joke." Claire teased and straightened his collars, making the look complete. "You'll knock her dead." Claire got serious. "Be careful, Dante."

"I will be." He promised, tossing a look at the boys and smiling down at her worried face, "I always am." Claire did not relax. "I'll be back soon enough." He kissed her cheek lightly and hugged her, trying to ease her worry. "It's not my first succubus hunt. I can do this with my eyes closed."

"I hope so." Claire smiled at her confident cousin and watched him leave, still worrying even though she knew he would probably be okay.

Dean pulled out some cards and held them up. Sam waved him away and Dean kissed his cheek softly, smiling lovingly at him. Sam watched him go to Claire and give her the cards. They went to sit at the table by the window and shuffled the cards. Sam continued to flip through and sort reports according to the requirements Dante had been using and researched further into them.

In the meantime, Claire started a game of strip poker and Dean already had to remove a shoe. Claire was sure she wouldn't lose anything of hers.

Dante rumbled to the club: The Diabolique. 'The Devil' he reflected and had to admire the irony. So many dead after visiting the place and not a clue to be found by the cops. Dante smiled, they hadn't known where to look. Dante was a Hunter, he knew just where to look, and it had led him here.

Here's to a good hunt, he reflected grimly. Here's to killing his prey: a succubus.

He entered the place with every eye on him and decided he had dressed just right. Sex on the hoof was on the menu and he intended to shove it down the bitch's throat until she choked and died. Yes, that was a good start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the hunt is starting and Dante is ready to catch his prey.

Who wants to volunteer to help him? *Yummy Yummy*

Please review.


	9. Succubus HuntDante's Hunt

(**Succubus Hunt_Dante's Hunt**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: A bar, a handsome man, a sexual monster, what else could we ask for? Oh, yeah, here's hoping Dante hasn't missed something after all.

Since when has it ever been that simple?

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He smelled her before he saw her, the blonde bimbo at the bar drinking a cosmo. He sat on a seat next to her and ordered a malt scotch, paying with a hundred, giving the bartender a twenty for his trouble. He headed to the table and sipped his scotch, hiding a grimace. He hated scotch, preferred a cold tall one but rich men did not order those in bars so he settle for the scotch. Fine malt or not, the drink tasted like sugary turpentine, going down smooth, decent after taste but no satisfying flavor to linger on your tongue like a cold beer could or a well-aged whiskey.

He smelled her as she approached him, the sulfur smell burning his nose mixing with scotch, creating a really vile taste in his mouth. He was going to need to brush his teeth and use mouthwash a lot after this to get that taste out. She went touch him but he managed to evade it by looking up at her with sexy eyes and pasting on his best 'you are so hot!' look and grinned seductively. Inside he felt squiggy about even being near her. She kept trying to touch him so he had to resort to drastic measures.

"You want to go back to my place, gorgeous? I got some toys you would love." He purred intimately, a tool that always worked.

"Can I play with you?" She purred back, trying to touch but he managed to maneuver out of it by stroking a hand over her collar and down her shirt, almost touching her cleavage but not doing it. His eyes filled with lecherous desire on command, he also had this part down.

Like he said, it wasn't his first succubus hunt. He knew what they liked.

They like sex and he oozed it at the moment. Inside he wanted back in jeans and tank top, and his diver's watch.

The hunt ended on a short note. He pulled her by her shirt jacket lapel out the car, not touching her still. She grabbed at him and pretended to be taking off his jacket, adjusting his shirt collar. She went to touch him again and he grabbed both wrists with his one hand, pinning her to the wall, purring sexual innuendoes into her ear, making her arch into him. He hated this part but he had to get her to where she would do something stupid and make a mistake, letting her move when she was prepared to strike were not ways that led to either one.

He saw her teeth come down, small fangs not a full set like vampire. He didn't see any venom so he knew he was right about the venom spreading through touch. Good to know. He felt her try to throw him off so she could touch him and have a closer vicinity to his neck, which he made sure to show off more of by tilting his head a little to the side and putting that long expanse of sexy neck right where it was close but out of reach of her teeth. Dante smirked inside, he was pushing her past her control point, to where her desire to feed overrode all other desires. She moaned in desire now thrashing as he held her tightly, keeping her hands off him, both to drive her desire to burn hotter and to protect himself. He lightened up his hold on purpose and pretended to lean in to get closer to her, his other hand going for his knife while she reached for his neck and muscular shoulder area not covered by the shirt. As she lunged at him, eyes glassy with hunger, fangs longer and more needle-like now, and most of all, her eyes were now blood red and full of desire. Dante was repulsed inside but full of false desire for her on the outside.

He drove his knife home as she got close and moved out of the way before any part of her touched him, not wanting to risk infection from her touch, even as she died. He bent over her, scanning for witnesses, not worrying about camera catching him, he had parked in a blind spot. He had scoped out the place earlier to find those blind spots and the work had paid off. He put a hand to her chest and she was suddenly burning to a pile of ash. He vacuumed up the ashes with his dust buster from his back seat and closed the passenger door. He slid into the front seat and started his car, smiling happily as she roared to life and rumbled under him, feeling good as usual. He loved being in his car, it was perfect to him.

He headed back home and promised himself to change into something more comfortable once he got there. He may look good but it felt awkward to dress this way.

He walked into the loft and got the surprise of his life.

Both boys were in nothing but their underwear and were using money now, rather than clothes. He figured from their expressions they were hanging onto their underwear for dear life and had managed to talk her into taking money rather than clothes in a last ditch effort to preserve their little bit of dignity that they had left. Dante laughed out loud at the sight and the group turned to the sound. He saw the concealed guns in the boys' hands near their underweared butts, drawn but hidden from Claire, ready to shoot him if he was threat. Their eyes were hard and ready, killing eyes. Dante grimaced and smiled uneasily.

Claire just looked relieved. Dante reflected on it and decided she needed some training. She was way too innocent at the moment. It would get her killed someday.

"Hey, boys, what you doing with my cousin over there?" He looked on in mock disapproval and they laughed, putting up their guns and palming their cards once more. "She's my pride and joy. Don't you go deflowering her. You aren't, are you?" the boys laughed again and Claire joined in, with a mock pout and rebellious look.

"Why, cuz," She drawled smirking now, "You got here too soon for that. I hadn't even got to kiss them yet." She laughed at his smiling expression and gave up on the joke. They were laughing too hard.

Dante picked up their clothes, carefully concealing the knives and guns in the bundles of clothes he handed his cousins, Sam and Dean. Dean looked fine with his nearly nude state while Sam looked a little embarrassed. He had been fine when it was part of the game but now with Dante standing there, he was embarrassed that Dante had seen him like this, maybe thinking they were offending her or something, even though it was obvious they hadn't. That girl could beat a vegas casino for all its money with those skills! Both boys got up from their chairs and kissed her cheek goodnight, and they took the time to take Dante to the side. They asked about the hunt and were relieved when they heard how easily it had went for him.

They took the elevator down to the armory and headed to the panic room. Once there they had to admit it was the most expensive and elegant panic room they had ever seen. Dante definitely had style.

Dante headed to bed and Claire headed to her room to paint since she didn't sleep. Dante had noticed this days before and she had admitted that she was an insomniac. She also painted 'angels' as she called them, but they looked like Pheonixes to Dante, blue and icy looking Pheonixes. He said nothing but stored it away for later.

Something about her behavior was striking a familiar cord but he couldn't figure out why. He pulled the privacy curtain shut. He let it be for the night, the hunt had made him tired and he stripped down to nothing. He covered himself with the sheet and put the gun under his pillow, a knife too for good measure, falling asleep with his hand on his weapons. It made him feel better that way.

He kept the privacy curtain closed all night, he didn't want Claire to see him sleeping like this but it was his best way to sleep so he made sure to use the curtain for a barrier between her eyes and his naked body. He made sure the wards and salt line were good, and checked the protection spell for anyone trying to break through it and found no threats.

He smiled in his sleep and drifted off to the strands of a remake of 'You're no good' by Linda Rhondstat, at half decibels. Claire was letting him sleep by lowering her music. He promised himself to make her waffles in the morning with orange juice and the coffee she liked, maybe some bacon and eggs, and toast to finish it off.

Dante drifted off totally unaware he had indeed missed a vital fact about his hunt.

There hadn't been one succubus. No, there were three.

He had missed two of them.

He would need the boys after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, looks like Dante did miss something after all. Here's hoping he catches his mistake before the others show up.

Please review.


	10. Biting and Bloody Sex Oh My!

(**Biting and Bloody Sex, Oh My!**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: The boys are settling into their room for a quiet night together. Yeah right! You see, our boys have plans for each other, some not so quiet and yeah, not so tame either. Sex with biting and a little bit of kink is right up their alley tonight.

When is too far not far enough? Well, maybe we should ask the boys.

Warning: This is mostly kinky bloody biting sex for this chapter, I'm just warning you! There is a plot honest, our boys just want to…play. Yeah, that's the word, play, yeah right…

(Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.)

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam waited until the door shut to approach Dean, a wicked smile on his face. Dean watched him approach and let him lead them to the bed, undressing as they went. Soon they were naked and facing each other. Dean pushed him down onto the bed and laid him out so he could admire his body in the dim light of the lamp. His breathe caught in his throat at how beautiful Sam was. He straddled him and began to kiss his gently, wanting to draw out their pleasure this time, not be wild but make love like he knew he wanted to do with Sam now.

Sam's hands flexed and splayed onto Dean's shoulders, rubbing into the muscles there as his need for the man built. Dean moved up to Sam's ear again and said softly, letting his lips nibble it and his breath flow over it, nipping at the spot behind it softly, making Sam moan again and clutch at Dean pulling his body more into his own, grinding his building erection into his own. "Sammy, I am going to make love to tonight, make you feel so good, Baby. Let me do the work, please, Sammy, let me please you."

Sam's eyes met Dean's and he nodded, wanting Dean to have his way with him. His body went still and his hands went to Dean's face, caressing it, kissing him softly. "Make love to me, Dean. Please."

Dean smiled at Sam's total surrender to him and sighed softly into his soft tanned neckline, "I will, Sammy, make you feel good, so good. Love you, Baby."

"Love you, too. Dean." Sam said letting his head fall back as Dean's hands and lips explored his body, glorying in it, not missing a part, before flipping him over and giving his back and torso the same treatment. Sam moaned and arched into the touches but did his best to keep it slow but it wasn't easy, especially when Sam was suddenly flipped over, revealing his hard on and lust glazed eyes, moaning for more.

Dean complied and started at his neck again and kissing Sam harder, needing some completion with him, the foreplay was killing him. "What do you want first, Baby, head or me inside you?" He nipped at his neck and waited for Sam's answer, willing to do what he wanted first. He was willing to please Sammy however he wanted him to.

"Suck me, Baby, making me come. Take me after, please." Sam said, he preferred Dean's lips on him over the other, it was his favorite thing for Dean to do when given a choice. Dean grinned wickedly again and kissed his way down to his chest, taking time to suck on his nipples, letting his tongue circle them, his teeth gently nipping at them, making Sam's breathe hitch and his body arch in greater need, loud moans begging Dean to not stop coming from him in rapid succession now. Dean let his mouth continue down to Sam's pulsing member, lightly touching it, holding it, rolling the scrotum and balls with the ball of his hand and his fingers, his tongue kissing them, suckling them, making Sam writhe with each one, his body straining for more contact, needing Dean to suck him now!

"Gonna make you come, Baby, gonna make you feel sooo good." he said licking a finger and sliding it into Sam and brushing his prostate while lowering his lips to the head, gently sucking on it before sliding to the length, letting his teeth gently stroke the vein on the underside of it, his mouth resting at the very end of it before moving back up then down again in smaller intervals. He would take him all on sucking hard then take him in smaller intervals sucking harder, hollowing out his cheeks, closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of Sam in his mouth, his taste and smell surrounding him, driving him more into the act until Sam was physically arched his back and ass off the bed into Dean's mouth, crying out his name and Dean was suddenly glad the panic room was sound proofed. Sam's hand clamped down hard onto his head and slammed it all the down to the end of his shaft, grinding into his sucking lips and teeth, and tongue as it pulled him further into the pleasure, erasing all thought but coming for Dean, coming for Dean, Dean pleasing him this way. He screamed his release and held Dean where he was in a death grip that would have ripped Dean's hair out if he had tried to move which he didn't, he moaned his own release into Sam as the sight of that beautiful body arching before, the head shooting back with eyes clenched shut, his mouth, that sexy mouth of Sam's became an 'Oh' shape, and the hard member filling his throat and mouth, the inability to fight Sam's hold on his head, the come shooting into his throat forcing him to swallow it or choke, made Dean shoot off his own release, crying out Sam's name along with some curses into Sam's coming member blocking his ability to breathe which didn't really matter at that point since by then Dean had forgot to breath anyway. His head shot back a little into that tight hold, his own eyes clenched shut and fireworks exploded behind his lids. 

Sam lay back panting out his satisfaction, a wide sexually satisfied grin lit his wonderful lips. Dean made sure to lick all of his release from his lover before going up to lay by him, kissing him and enjoying the passion which Sam kissed him with, clearly liking the taste of himself in Dean's mouth. They lay there a bit and did gentle touches before Sam's hand crept to Dean's groin and stroked him hard again. Dean moaned as Sam did this, knowing what he wanted and wanting to give it, so much wanting to make love to him this way.

"You want me inside you, Sammy? Do you?" Dean said biting his neck hard, not drawing blood but definitely marking the gorgeous tan skin. He licked the spot, sucking it lightly, and upon hearing his lover moan most obscenely and making him stroke Dean harder, asked again ,"Do you, Do you want me to fill you, Baby?"

"Yes!" Sam moaned louder, "Please, now, please. I want you now." He arched as Dean bit and sucked his way down Sam's neck until Sam was writhing and telling him to please take him now, he needed him now.

Dean complied and put Sam's feet onto his shoulder and pushed his legs forward, his knees bending as Dean pushed him forward. "Sammy, grab the lube by your head, would you?" Dean smiled and Sam chuckled not the least detoured from their desires by the pause in activity, Dean took the time to stroke Sam's member firmly, making him moan for more. Sam handed him the tube and he applied it to his member but bent down to let his tongue explore the pink hole, lavishing with kisses and thrusting his tongue into, fucking him with his tongue until Sam's head shot back again, his hands grasping the bedspread in large clumps, pulling the fabric to the breaking point, moaning like a slut and sounding like a star of a porn flick, just the way Dean wanted him to be doing right now. He pushed into Sam until he hit his prostate and stopped for a moment.

"Fast and hard, or slow and gentle, Baby? What do you want? Tell me, Sammy, how do you want me?" He pushed hard into his prostate again and again until Sam answered him, nearly screaming his answer, moaning pornographically again, better than any porn star Dean had ever heard and looking better in his abandoned desire than any porn star he had ever seen. Sam was his walking talking wet dream, Sam was sex on legs, and damn if he was having trouble stopping himself from pounding into his ass like there was no tomorrow. Tonight was for Sammy, so he had to know what his lover wanted.

"Slow then fast, don't let me come too early, Baby, make it last, please, make it last. I'm too close…" Sam liked what Dean was doing but did want to make it last. He knew Dean wanted to make this night about him and he was willing to help him do that.

Dean slowed his thrusts until he gently bumped the prostate and allowed Sam's hips to dictate the speed of their lovemaking for now, he would slow it down like Sam asked if it began to move too fast. Sam moaned softer, but still made a sound that Dean equated with porn. Everything about Sammy equaled porn to him, just as everything about Dean equaled porn to Sam. It was their favorite kink at the moment.

"Sammy, can I bite you? Would you mind? A little blood?" Dean wanted to lean into that red mark and make it bleed, just a little, but didn't want to take away from Sam's pleasure, he could do it another day.

"Only if I can bite you the same way. That wonderful neck, Dean, let me bite it." Sam moaned, immediately liking the kink Dean had added. Dean added the most interesting kinks, just to please Sam and his slightly kinky sides sometimes. Apparently this was one of them.

Sam reached into the stand and pulled out the padded cuffs and threw them at Dean. He pulled off of his member and lay with his head on the pillows, his hands on the rails of the headboard, strong steel rails. He leered wickedly at Dean admiring his flushed body, and seeing Dean harden even more at the thought of tying Sam up and taking him that way, seeing him helpless to his wishes but Dean knew Sam was the one in control tonight, it was his night and Dean would obey his every wish.

"Bind me , Dean, not too hard. Just so I can't get free." Sam said softly, trusting his lover and wanting this. Dean complied but ended up with his member inadvertently positioned by Sam's mouth while he took the time to carefully hook the cuffs to the head board and then wrap the leather around his wrists. He fastened them and asked, "Is that okay, Sammy? Not too tight?" Sam shook his head and moaned before taking Dean into his mouth, momentarily removing his thought processes. His hands shot out to the rails and let his hips thrust a few times into Sam's sucking mouth before pulling out and kissing those lips hard, letting his body lay on top of his and grinding their hips together, building up the need again, trying to get Sam to the point he had been before, needing that and knowing Sam needed that.

Sam's teeth tore into his neck where the shoulder met the neck, and bit down hard, sucking while he bit until the skin tore a little and some blood came out. He sucked there, letting his tongue lick the cut and nipped at it to make it bleed again, making Dean cry out in spiraling pleasure, caught in it, unable to get out, letting Sam dictate how long the bite lasted, Dean felt the orgasm building but was taken by surprise by the sheer power of it as it poured through him and coated Sam's chest, bringing him as well, making his own release joined Dean's. Dean was released from Sam's bite and whispered to his brother/lover, "I am going to bite you now, Sammy. Make it bleed." Sam moaned in expectation and he heard a hissed yes as he descended to the red mark from earlier. He let his teeth bite harder into the red skin until it tore and blood eased out of it, and into his mouth. The coppery taste hit his tongue and he moaned at how good Sam tasted, everything about Sammy tasted good. He felt himself get hard again as Sam pressed his neck into Dean's mouth, moaning pornographically again, writhing beneath him, ready for Dean again.

Dean let go to see Sam's eyes glazed with blind and wanton need, need for him, need to be filled by him. "Want me to untie you now, Sammy?" He waited and sucked on the bite a little longer, wanting to keep Sam ready for him, to keep him hard.

"No, take me, Baby, please, take me now." Sam begged, head going back with the pleasure the bite was giving him, the feeling of Dean's body against his driving him wild.

"Slow then fast, make it last?" Dean enquired, stroking Sam and himself at different intervals, keeping the pleasure going, and enjoying it immensely. He loved Sam's kinks.

"Yes, please." Sam moaned as Dean positioned himself in line with him again, feet to his shoulders, legs pushed forward, opening him up fully to his lover. Dean pushed in slowly and hit bottom, stroking the prostate and pulling back again just to do it again, keeping it slow but not too slow. Sam's hips kept it slow and gradually sped up, making him speed up to match him, Sam getting tighter, moaning a little more, his pleasure building slowly like he had wanted it to. Eventually Sam began to thrust faster and harder onto him and Dean followed his lead, slamming hip to hip, flesh slapping flesh pounding into his prostate with each deep hard thrust. Sam was moaning now in a steady stream, Dean's name alternated with dirty phrases and filthy words. Sam arching now into him and pinning himself onto him, impaling himself onto Dean. Dean was so close, so close, and fighting it with every fiber of his being.

"Sammy, I'm so close, Baby, you close?" Sam kept thrusting onto him and Dean kept meeting each thrust like there was a magnet pulling them together each time, driving them on to their releases.

"Yes, so close." Sam moaned, Dean caught one barely audible word, 'Unicorn." And arched faster and faster making Dean moan and bite back his pleasure long enough to untie Sam who reached for his own member and stroked it with hard fast thrusts, his teeth worrying his lip as his orgasm approached, Dean looked at that lip and dove for it. He thrust deep into Sam hard and fast while his mouth latched onto Sam's letting his tongue and Sam's intertwine and the kiss deepen until both were losing their ability to think, to breathe, to do anything but come, and come again, onto each other, into each other, and Dean bit that lip and let it bleed a little, sucking and licking the blood from it.

His release tore through him as Sam took advantage of his lips closeness and bit him back, drawing blood, sucking it and licking it out as well. The coppery taste of their blood and biting their lips at the same time, the pounding of their bodies, and the loud moans from both them made them orgasm with their eyes clenching shut, their teeth biting harder, opening the cut wider making the blood flow faster but neither cared, it added to their pleasure and they came one more time from the biting and the pain of the act of their bodies joining violently one last time. They fell into each other and lay there until Dean could climb off to cuddle Sam to him, kissing him gently. Their bottom lips were red and bloody, and the bodies soaked with come and sweat. They eventually went to the bathroom to shower and washed each other but did not feel like fooling around strangely enough. They just wanted to pet and cuddle now, profess their love over and over, use the closeness they felt to bind their hearts even closer to each other.

Afterward, they checked out their bruised and cut lips, and grinned.

Unicorn was Sam's safe word. Dean had to smile. Sam had always liked unicorns when he was a kid, even if he knew they weren't real. He had asked Sam one time a while ago what he wanted to use for a safe word when they had sex that way.

He had said 'Unicorn'.

Dean had asked why.

Sam had replied, "I used to believe in them and then one day I looked at you and fell in love, then I believed in you. Does that make unicorns any less real than my love for you?"

Dean had seen he was serious and then he realized what Sam was saying. He had teared up and kissed the man he loved beyond all reason and smiled into those gorgeous hazel eyes. "If you can believe in me, I can believe in unicorns." Sam was saying he loved him.

Dean never questioned his choice in safe words again.

After all, Dean's was 'Impala'.

"Vampire." Dean growled happily,kissing Sam's lip gently,kissing it better.

"Vampire." Sam grinned, and kissed Dean's lip better.

The lips hurt but felt good too, still. Neither minded at all but actually savored it.

"Did I please you, Sammy? Was it what you wanted?" Dean asked pulling Sam into his arms, laying his head over his heart, enjoying its steady rhythm, thinking 'Mine.'

"Yes, Dean, you did what I wanted. You pleased me more than I had hoped you ever would." Sam reassured him, stroking his scarred back and sighing happily.

"Sammy?" Dean said happily, now teasing his mate.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, knowing what was coming.

"We are getting kinky aren't we?" Dean smirked, kissing the flesh over Sam's heart briefly, savoring his taste.

"A little." Sam agreed and teased. "I can't wait to see their faces in the morning when they see our lips."

They both laughed and headed to bed, Dean letting Sam spoon Dean's back into him, using their clasped hands to pull him hard into his bodyline and holding him there, Dean staying where he lay.

"We'll just say we went too far." Sam chuckled, pictured Dante's face and laughed again.

"Or not far enough." Dean teased, knowing the others would get a laugh out of this.

"I can never get far enough into you, Sammy, I want to be inside you so much you never stop feeling me there. I want to hit the bottom of your heart and stay there." Dean said softly, "I love you, Sammy."

"You're already there, Dean." Sam assured him, kissing the top of his head and pushing his fingers through Dean's soft hair, pressing his nose into it so deep it tickled it but let the scent of his shampoo and the scent that was just Dean, the most amazing scent in the world to him, the musky, spicy smell that was purely Dean. He breathed it in and sighed happily one more time, "I love you, too. Dean."

They drifted off that way and smiled in their sleep, pressing closer into each other without knowing they were even doing it. Their lips were already feeling better, getting less swollen. The bruises would be gone in a few hours. Winchesters may have bad luck but they healed quickly. It was a good trait for hunters.

They had this now, they had each other.

It was all they really needed. Always had been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, *feeling faint and fans self*

That was…just wow!

Who says a little kink in our boys don't make them sexier? Not me!

Think they would bite me if I asked really nicely? Yeah, probably not.

Please review.


	11. Protection Spells and Impala Sex

(**Protection Spells and Impala Sex**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: The sorceress is there, and the Impala is there. The protection spell is coming up and lots of Impala sex will ensue. I love Impala Sex, like most other fangirls do. Now the boys are bait again and the succubus are the prey. Where's the hook, one may ask? Why, that'd be our favorite hot hunter, Dante Finch. He's got the fire we need.

Oh, yeah, now there's a mass grave that isn't just a grave, it's something so much scarier.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magda arrived at noon and introduced herself. She saw their lips and smiled, they both blushed furiously under her knowing look. She put a hand to each of their mouths and said a small spell and her eyes glowed briefly. When she removed her hands, they felt no soreness on their lips anymore and went to look in Dante's bathroom mirror.

The bruises, marks, and swollenness were gone now. Their lips looked like nothing had happened to them at all. They were amazed and then turned to look at her in wonder.

Magda winked and grinned in a knowing way that only the older generation could manage and the younger generation was never able to achieve.

"You two aren't the only ones that have few kinks, you know." She grinned, "Biting isn't even the most uncommon one, I've seen." They blushed again but thanked her and admitted it had been awesome. "I could tell. You're not even sorry you did it. You didn't even go too far with it either, did you? You meant to do that to each other."

"Yes." Dean nodded and grinned, he would do it again.

"Oh, yeah." Sam agreed, he would do it again too.

"Been there, done that." She said smiling that knowing smiling again, "Still do it."

They looked surprised at that.

"What? You thought the younger generation had the market on biting fetishes. Bet someone was tied up too." Her eyes went to Sam and he grinned widely, proud of his kink and letting her know it.

They all laughed and shrugged.

"I like you, Magda." Dean said warming up to her already.

"It is a nice change." Sam said smiling at her and heading to the kitchen to join the others for lunch.

"Hungry?" Dean asked, taking her free hand and tugging her along anyway.

"Yes." Magda agreed and joined them for lunch. She had a good feeling about those young men.

She placed her book and spell ingredients on a far counter and sat down to join them. After lunch, she picked up the materials and her book. Sam helped carry the bag with the ingredients for her. They headed to the garage and the Impala. Once there, she went straight to the car and looked it over carefully, letting her hand wander along its metal skin, eyes closed to sense its vibrations. Then she took their hands in hers and felt them out smiling, eyes shut.

"Yes, I can work with this." She said letting them go, "You two have a power to you, a power so strong I could feel it humming on my skin when I just touched you. Your souls, they hold great power, when joined, like they are now. Your power is in the joining and nothing can destroy it. I sense others have tried…and failed." She looked up at the two young men and smiled as they exchanged a bitter sweet look. It was true, she knew it. This was good, it would make the protection spell work better.

"I will go set up the sacred circles and the spell. You may come if you wish." The boys grinned and followed, Dean and Sam wanted to see what it entailed. The seemingly frail old lady was spry and lively enough. She seemed to vibrate in place with barely contained power. Dean just left her alone, he didn't have a good track record with witches or sorceresses, and knew it. He normally had the overwhelming urge to antagonize them and got himself cursed for it. He felt no such urge with this lady, she scared him in the 'she could hurt without blinking' kind of way. He wisely chose to behave and let her work.

Magda heard his thoughts and smiled. She had heard of the Winchesters and knew of their reputation as Hunters, like her friend Dante. She also felt the power pouring off their car from the elevator as she stepped out to head toward it. The power felt like…Heaven and the boys' power mixed. It felt alive almost, not a car or an inanimate object. She now knew it wasn't a car, it was their vessel, much like the horsemen had during the apocalypse. She knew the boys would be shocked if she told them that she knew about all that. She had hid when it started, knowing demons would come after her, seeking to destroy all springs of white magic they could find so it wouldn't interfere with their master's plans. She had hid and they had missed her. These boys had saved the world, they had saved each other, and they had saved her.

She was grateful to the men watching her and knew she would never tell them. They were happy now and she would not remind them of those painful times.

She got the circle up and had Dean pull the car over it. She saw the way he stroked its hood lovingly as he opened it for her and the trunk. He put the car up on jacks for her and stood back. She pulled out her ceremonial knife, iron strangely enough.

"Magda?" Sam asked, looking at the knife and wondering.

"Samuel." The woman smiled as she continued to chant, holding the knife up making it glow with a light, not unlike Heaven's.

"Your knife? It's iron. Blesssed iron, if I'm not mistaken. I thought iron didn't work with magic." Sam was confused.

"Iron don't work with black magic. I use white magic. Iron lends power to white magic, enhances the effects of the spells and rituals it is used in." Magda shook her head in surprise, "As Hunters, I would have thought you'd have known that."

"Who…what make you think we're hunters? We don't hunt deer." Dean said nervously, not knowing how she had figured it out.

"No, you don't. You hunt evil. You protect innocents." Magda grinned up at them and approached, the knife still glowing. "Now hold out your arms."

They looked scared but obeyed. Magda scraped the knife into Dean's arm, barely breaking the skin, getting a little blood on the knife. She scraped Sam's, again barely breaking the skin, using the other side of the knife now. The blood was absorbed into the lighted blade and was gone soon after, making it glow even brighter. The cuts healed immediately and were gone like they had never happened. Both boys were now officially in awe of the woman.

She started on the trunk and carved small symbols into each corner of its hood and into the wheel wells, letting her soul commune with car's, yes, this car had a strong soul of its own, she realized. A soul created by their struggles and love for it and help from God. She carefully cut and chanted, carving them deep and watching them become brands on the metal, the spell power sinking in with each complete symbol. Dean tossed her the book and had it opened to the Enochian symbols he wanted her to add.

"Add these as well. They are important." He pointed out which ones to use and what order to put them in and where to place them on each symbol she was carving. He backed off once she got the instructions and began to do as he suggested. He went back to Sam and stared at the glowing knife, hating the way it cut into her and then branded each symbol into her skin with magic, leaving no ridges or marks to the touch.

She added the new symbols and she felt the power behind the new Enochian symbols flare out almost knocking her out as it passed through her. Damn! She thought to herself, That added a ton more power to the wards and the spell itself. "What are these? Damn, I really mean it, Damn! Can I have a copy of them?" She had to ask, those were some powerful symbols.

"Angel and Demon wards, Enochian sigils of protection against evil and angels alike. They keep Angelic beings and Demonic beings from finding the ones their branded on. It will keep the dicks from tracking the Impala and its occupants wherever they are. It also keeps them out, they can't cross them. We have a set just like them carved into our ribs by an Angel friend of ours. We just copied them and added some others to strengthen the wards on the car, figured it couldn't hurt to have little extra protection on hand, just in case they got ideas. Monsters and dick angels always get ideas and those ideas try to kill us…frequently." Dean explained and Sam agreed whole-heartedly with his sentiments.

"I warded Dante's place against the same thing and never used these symbols. Mine didn't have near as much power to them as these do either. I could really use these later." Magda praised them for adding the symbols, wanting to add them to her spell book, but in the back, separated from the other spells. It felt wrong to put them so close to them, it was like it was a blasphemy or sacrilege to even try to.

"This spell will tie you and your mate to the car's spell." Magda explained as she carved, feeling the power flow through her with each new Enochian symbol she carved, the power building up with each cut into the meta and humming through her bones but in a pleasant way.

"Oh, okay." Dean said at the word she said. Mate, his mate, and he smiled happily at Sam for a moment before hearing the blade scrape metal again and an acrid burning smell hitting his nose as the mark seared into the metal.

"I also know he is your brother but that is not important." Magda added, knowing he was worried about her knowing that part. They threw her a questioning look, they hadn't told her that part. "The car told me. Don't worry, I see this all the time with soul-mates. You thought you were the first siblings to look at each one day and fall in love with each other? Hardly." She scoffed and smiled to take the edge off her words. "Not a new concept for me. I've seen it dozens of time in situations like yours. There's nothing wrong with them or you two. It's meant to be." She looked at their gold rings. "You are the first to go as far as marrying the other one though. Never had that one happen before. Congratulations though, you will be very happy together, I get that feeling and my feelings are never wrong." Magda looked at the book and carved another Enochian and spell symbol, eyes all on her work now.

"Thank you, we feel the same way." Sam said taking Dean's hand and giving it a squeeze, using it to pull him closer.

Dean cringed as she cut into their baby but said nothing. Sam nudged him in sympathy knowing the woman wasn't hurting the car and knowing Dean would always be more overprotective of her than he would, but not by much. Dean's eyes stayed on the car, and looked pained. Sam groaned, knowing there was nothing he could do to make him feel better…or could he?

Sam reached over and placed his hands around Dean's face, making him face him. He leaned down and kissed him hard, tongue seeking entrance and gaining it, immediately entangled with Dean's, their lips and mouths reaching out for each other's over and over. Sam knew she was still carving into the car from the corner of his eye and kept up the kiss, pulling Dean closer into him. Sam saw she was almost done and let Dean go, leaving him breathless and needing more, but not panicking over what the woman was doing to his car anymore.

Dean looked at what Magda was doing and groaned, knowing what Sam had done and had to smile at his ingenuity. "You did that on purpose, Sammy." He smiled in spite of himself remembering every part of that kiss and wanting to continue it anyway. Sam had distracted him from worrying about what the woman was doing.

"Come over here, boys." She said standing up once more, closing the hood carefully, taking care to show the powerful vehicle the respect it deserved. When they approached the car, she had them put their hand, both of them, onto the top of the cab of the car, the black gloss feeling wonderful under their fingertips, humming with power, the sigils she had branded in glowed still. The car began to glow, like the knife had but much brighter and poured over the boys, driving itself into them, hitting the parts of their souls that were actually connected to it, connected through their souls to her. Magda realized in awe that the Impala was in fact a held a piece of both of their souls, and they held a piece of her's inside them as well. They were as connected to the car as they were to each other, at the soul level. She had never known such connection had ever existed before. She suspected they were aware of the connection but never gave it much thought, just loved the car the way they did. This love they gave maintained the connection and always would.

"Concentrate on the need to make it a sanctuary." Magda ordered, "And be still, don't move."

"Not it. Her. She's our Baby." Dean grumbled. The Impala was not an It, she was a lady.

Magda smiled, she had known that, she had been testing their devotion to the car.

"I'm your Baby, too, Dean." Sam said grinning, knowing he felt the same way about her, too.

"True, Sammy, you really are." Dean said smiling, knowing he loved them both but always Sammy more.

"I love her, too." Sam said smiling down at the old girl, so beautiful, black and full of power, full of speed and grace all wrapped into one. He turned to the sorceress, smiling softly, eyes slipping back to the Impala, hands still in place. "She's the only real home we ever had, she's special."

Magda nodded, seeing such love and possessiveness between the three of them touched her heart, making her mist up. There was love here and it was powerful and full of their own magic. She could use this. "Hold onto those thoughts, use them to sanctify her. They will keep her safe, you all safe. It is rare to see such love for a car, almost like its human rather than metal and rubber. This will strengthen the spell." She had to ask. "Who is Mary?" Both boys jumped at the name and turned in shock, unable to speak.

"Our mom, she died in a fire when he was a baby. How do you know her name?" Dean's eyes narrowed and the woman flinched. This was clearly a strong emotional subject for them.

"Why do you ask?" Sam said softly, soothing the harshness out of Dean's question and Dean's eyes still looked at her suspiciously.

"The car whispered her name and I felt her in there as I was merging the spell marks and wards into the car. She is in your car, her spirit gives it power, protects you through her. She entered the car which had at that time been just a car, as soon as she died and saw you huddled together on her hood. She merged with your car and made it alive." Both boys looked at the car in awe and wonder now, unshed tears shining in their eyes. Their mom was in their car and joined to them at a soul level. Tears coursed down their cheeks now as they realized they had never lost her in the fire, she had been there taking care of them, protecting them the whole time. They had never been without her all these years. They leaned into the car and kissed her softly. "Thank you, Mom. We love you, always will."

They didn't sob or cry though the silent tears still poured from their eyes. Dean had never been in love with his car. Sam had never been in love with the car. They had been loving their MOM the whole time and it felt so damn good to know she would always be with them this way, she would always be safe now, thanks to the protection spell.

The sorceress chanted the whole time they cried and thought these things. They felt themselves being ripped from themselves and merged with the car, feeling their mom finally, seeing her lovely face, her blonde hair, her eyes shining with love as she literally embraced them, they all became a ball of light that gave off power and stopped their watches and made the building shake with its impact.

"I love you, boys. I am always with you. I am so happy you are together and have the love you do." She kissed their rings and the rings glowed down, strange symbols etching themselves into the gold. "You are finally together the way you were always meant to be, mated and married together. I am so happy and proud of you two." She let go of them and they tried to get her back, crying out their loss once more. "Don't cry, I am always here for you, in here," Mary's glowing hand touched the car's surface and then each of their chests, "and forever in here. I am not going anywhere."

The boys were pulled back to the present as the glow pulled back into the car and diminished, the symbols carved into her full absorbing into the car finally, pulling a piece of their souls in with it. "It is finished. You will be able to adjust the spell to allow what you want inside, although I'm fairly sure those new wards of yours will make it harder to do if you are trying to let an angel or demon into the car for any reason. It will take both of you ordering to do so to fix that part. You can keep it the way it is without having to maintain it or having to refresh the sigils. It will be permanent now and tied to you two only."

"Mom." Dean said smiling and stroking her after Magda shook their hands and got a copy of the symbols Dean had promised her, leaving to do the building next door for Dante. "She's really in there." Awe and love was in his voice now.

"Yes." Sam said stroking the hood, leaning into Dean. "She was so beautiful, Dean, you look like her." He lowered his head and cried a little, "I wish I'd known her." Dean cried now too and held Sam, both not willing to remove themselves from their contact with the car.

"You did, Sammy, You always have." Sam looked up at him sad. "She's in the Impala. She's always been taking care of us, loving us the best she could. She made it our home." Dean kissed and wiped Sam's tears away. Sam did the same for him. They ended up kissing like before, when he had been distracting Dean from the cutting on the car. This time felt more urgent, more necessary, more full of need though.

"Sammy, "Dean panted with want and desire. He pulled the car door open and pulled Sam's pants off, Sam pulled at Dean's, never breaking the kiss. Neither caring if the cameras were running, knowing that Dante had turned them off so the ritual would be private for them. Dean opened Sam's shirt and pulled it off him, kissing the lean muscular chest and savoring the taste of his skin. Sam tugged at his brother's shirt, pulling it off in one tug, arching into Dean's lips on his body.

"Dean." Sam moaned pulling Dean up and pushing him into the car's backseat. Dean landed on his back, Sam straddling him. Sam turned around so that he was over Dean's hard groin and his hung over Dean's soft lips. He felt Dean's lips on him, hands on his hips and member, his scrotum and butt. He sucked Sam feverishly and firmly, stroking him as he did. Sam moaned and took Dean into his mouth, sucking him the same way, firmly and twisting his tongue at the top of him, each man arching into the other's mouth, craving each touch. Sam paused long enough to suck on a finger, causing Dean to give a disappointed sound at the stopping of Sam's mouth on him but moaned loudly when Sam slid his middle finger into Dean's ass and pumped it in and out, sucking him once again with his mouth, harder this time. Dean moaned around him, thrusting up into his mouth and into Sam's finger at the same time, his moans getting needier, more urgent, thrusts getting faster and harder onto him. Sam felt Dean stop his sucking now to and smiled, waiting for him to continue, knowing what he was doing and wanting it. Dean put three fingers together and sucked them until they were wet. Sam kept sucking and thrusting his finger into him, adding two more of his own to Dean, hitting his prostate and making him arch even more into his mouth and fingers. Dean stabbed the fingers into Sam, and pumped them into him fast and hard, Sam moaned like a whore and pushed himself onto dean's fingers while Dean sucked him once more, harder and harder, imitating Sam's actions. Both came violently, mouths throat deep with each other's members and fingers driven deep and buried inside each other, stroking each others pleasure spot over and over making them come another two times from that sucking and the prostate stroking alone, screaming the others name into their bodies and loving every moment.

Sam moved up to lay into Dean, squeezing them together in the small space but not complaining, it was the way they liked it. They lay there bonelessly and very sated for several minutes allowing their breathing to go back to normal. They played with each other's hair and bodies with finger touches and fingertip caresses, small kisses with their lips joining in between. Words escaped them for what they had just done and felt.

"Wow." Dean sighed, speaking first and Sam blushed smiling lovingly down at him, kissing him softly.

"Yeah, Wow." Sam said softly, his voice hoarse and full of the pleasure they had just felt. He kissed Dean back firmly before stopping to run a fingertip over those full luscious lips, so pink and plump from sucking him, from kissing him, loving those lips, and feeling joy that they were his alone. Dean's fingers went to Sam's lips tracing them softly as well, eyes full of the memory of the pleasure they had just brought him, loving them and so full of joy that they were his as well. The hands with their wedding bands entwined and were brought to their lips, each kissing the other's ring softly, love shining in their eyes.

"Mine." Dean said, eyes on Sam's once more.

"Mine." Sam said, eyes on Dean's.

"I love you, Baby." Dean said, happy to frozen together this way, not wanting to disturb the moment, not wanting it to end yet.

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam sighed happily, not wanting the moment to end either.

Eventually they did clean each other off between kisses, and got dressed, wiping anything off the seat they got there, erasing signs of what they had just done, worshipping the car with each stroke of the cloth. She was theirs and it felt good to own that feeling. She was their home and their protector. They would always take care of her, no matter how hurt she got, how often she broke, or even if some bastard smashed her to a mangled mess. They would heal her, fix her, and make her good as new, simply because they loved her that damn much. She was theirs, they were hers. It was the way it was supposed to be.

"Husband." Sam said pulling Dean into a kiss as they stood by the car, admiring her.

"Husband." Dean said kissing him back softly, teeth and mouth gently caressing Sam's bottom lip.

A tentative cough was heard and they stopped kissing but did not separate, they couldn't bring themselves to go that far yet. They turned their heads to see Dante approaching and grinned, knowing he had seen it all and Dean had the idea to ask him for the tape later, neither ashamed of what they had done.

"Sorry to interrupt the afterglow, boys." Dante said blushing, he had to look away when he had seen them starting their Impala sex session but made sure to record it, Dean was just kinky enough to want a copy of the tape before he erased the footage. As if there was enough mind bleach for him and Claire, she had left the room laughing when she had seen what they were doing, while commenting on how nice Sam's ass looked on camera as she went to paint on the wall some more. Dante had been doing research when the news came on and had immediately looked at the camera to see if they were done. They had been kissing against the car now so he ran down to get them, hating to interrupt their moment but needing them to see the news cast.

"Not interrupting." Sam said hold onto to Dean not letting him leave yet.

"There's something on the news you should see." Dante paled and looked unhappy, "I missed something." The boys looked at each other with worry and joined Dante in the elevator, running to catch up. It was always bad when Hunters missed things.

They stood in front of the television and looked horrified at the events on its screen.

"This is Trish Jones. I am at Paya's beautiful Takoya Nature Preserve and am witnessing the most horrific scene imaginable. Twelve bodies were found today by a hiker and her dog. Her dog reportedly picked up the scent and pulled the hiker to a field where several piles of dirt and leaves were spread over it. The woman investigated and found a hand under some of the leaves. She alerted authorities and they investigated, uncovering twelve bodies from the site. Here is an image of the site from our Copter Cam." The men saw the formation of the bodies and tensed in recognition. "Authorities are not commenting at the moment on what they think happened to these poor people but are willing to say that they will be looking into it and will inform you once they know more. They also have said they will be working this 24/7 until they catch the perpetrators of this most heinous act. This is Trish Jones for SSDD, Channel 1, signing off."

Dante turned off the television with a sharp click, fear and horror on his face. He sat down on the sofa and moaned in shame. "Twelve bodies, two fresh. No way the one I killed did that. Succubus don't feed that much. There has to be at least two more here somewhere, sharing a hunting ground, using that mass gravesite as their dumping ground." His hands pushed through his hair in frustration.

"Did you see the way they were laid out?" Sam said and both men nodded.

"Quelan Sacrificial Death Sigil." Dante said and sighed, "They are trying to do a spell. The question is who are they summoning?"

"Must be Wirdet or Sectin. They are the only Quelan gods that would require that symbol to work the spell." Sam explained grimly. Both were major players in the lore and both required two more sacrifices to work. "They need two more to finish the spell which may be good for us."

Dante looked on unconvinced that anything involving this could be good for 'us'.

Sam continued without stopping the thought. "One, they need to hunt tonight since it's the Autumn equinox, their most powerful period of time for magic to flow, and two, they will have to return to that site, steal back and rebury the bodies the police found to complete the sacrifices. The ritual with burn up the bodies and use their energy to bring the god forth."

Both of the other men finally had to agree, they had caught a break here. They were already formulating a plan on how to proceed in their minds. Sam felt Dean lean into his face and kiss him lightly, pride on his face for Sam. "So smart, my man is so smart." Sam blushed red at the praise and kissed him lightly back then released him to look over at Dante.

"Well, do we have a plan?" Dean asked knowing he had one.

"Actually, yes." Dante nodded eyeing them with interest knowing they were going to hate this part but knowing it would work. "We hunt them and I know where they'll be."

"The bar you went to." Sam figured it out before he said it.

"Yes, The Diabolique." Dante nodded, "It's their hunting ground, there's fresh prey every night, and no one notices it when they take their victims. It's the perfect spot to hunt in."

"So, we're bait I take it." Dean said not happy with it but knowing it would work out. It wasn't the first time he'd been bait, wouldn't be the last.

"Yep, both of you. You each get one succubus and take it down. I'll smell them out and point you in their direction once I find them. In the meantime, flirt, circulate, and fit in until I give the signal. Pretty standard Succubus hunt procedure." Dante had to grin at their discomfort of having to flirt or let someone else close the other in that way and felt bad for them. "You will need to hide your rings too. The matching set will give away your connection to each other and scare away the creature. They look for sex on legs and money in the wallet. Oh, and don't let them touch you, at all. These use touch to spread their venom, remember? Avoid touching anyone but each other and me at all costs." He cautioned and they looked down at their rings, loathe to take them off but knowing they would have to for this hunt.

He handed them a couple of long chains from his bedroom dresser and motioned to the rings. "You can wear them under your shirts on these while we're hunting. That should be fine. I wouldn't ask this but it is necessary for the con to work." The boys nodded and looked at the chains, taking them unhappily.

They spent the next hour getting showered, polished, dressed up, and sexily styled by both Dante and Claire and sometimes each other. Dante followed suit and at the end of it all, they all three were clothed in silk shirts, dress pants, and a jacket to hide their weapons. The chains hung below their medallions that Dante had given them, telling them to keep them afterward, he had plenty of them. He eyed their rings which they had yet to remove. Sam pulled out a bottle from his bag and held it out to Dean.

Dean's eyes went hazy with desire at the bottle. Drakken Noir. The scent that drove them insane with desire from just smelling it alone. Dean groaned, "Sammy, you aren't going to…" Sam sprayed some on and let it lighten up, grinning with the joy of teasing his mate this way, loving the look of lust that hit his face as the scent hit him. Dean growled, "Payback is a…" then sprayed some on himself, smirking knowingly as the scent hit Sam now, his face mirroring Dean's earlier one, "…bitch." Dean finished and grinned, knowing they were teasing each other in the worst way but clearly enjoying this game. They both enjoyed this game when they played it. Sure it drove them crazy with desire, need, and lust, but damn it was fun to make each other squirm, knowing they could do nothing to quench any of those feelings right then.

Dante reflected as he caught the scent as well and grinned. There was one thing that came from this scent teasing game of theirs. The succubus wouldn't be able to resist the scent any more than they could. He thought this was a good thing. The boys sadly removed their rings and put them on the chains. They refastened the clasps and pulled them over their hands and tucked them into their shirts, the rings resting against their bare skin, making them feel better by just feeling them there.

Claire promised to stay in the building, either in the bar or in the loft.

"If anyone tries to force you to go with them, do what you have to but don't let them take you. I don't care if you have to shoot them, stab them, stun them, or whatever. I will turn them to ash when I get back and get rid of evidence they were ever near you. I mean it. Be careful, keep to yourself and don't mingle too much. We'll celebrate later with a nice dinner together." Dante made her promise.

Claire's face clearly said he was being paranoid again and he knew it. "Please Claire, I'm trusting you here. I'm not being paranoid. I have a lot of enemies and these guys do too. If any of those people or things knew about you, they would use you against us or just kill or torture you to punish us.

The guys all realized they had way too many enemies.

"We can't let them find out you yet, Claire. So please be careful. If anyone pays too much attention to you tell Stan and get away from them. Keep the alarms up so no one gets in." Dante pleaded, he just wanted to keep her safe.

"I promise, Dante, I do. I'll probably paint, hang out downstairs sometimes." She looked worried about him now.

Dante handed her a knife and she took it. "Keep this handy. Just don't leave the building, Michael can't get in here so let's use that to our advantage, okay?" He said solemnly hating to leave her alone.

"Got it." She promises but looks at them in worry now. "Be careful, guys."

"We will." They all said and hugged her goodbye, Dean handing her an anti-possession charm to hook to her necklace and telling her to put it on, it would keep her from being possessed if a demon gets to her, if she had to leave the building or was taken.

They headed out to their cars and were literally 'Dressed to kill'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They got out and saw all the people, scanning the crowd for suspects and finding none that stood out.

"Keep eyes on each other and be careful." Dante said already knowing they would do that. It just made him feel better to say it.

"I hate being bait." Sam groaned but shrugged, pasting on his sexiest smile and letting a seductive smoky look enter his hazel eyes. Dante was taken back at how genuine the look was on his face, one would never had known he was faking it if he hadn't just seen the man groaning he had hated this part.

Dean now wore his 'I'm so sexy, come worship me' smile and his eyes were lidded and shining with lust. They both oozed sex, almost as much as Dante had. Such a shame they only had eyes for each other, it was a loss for all women and mankind actually. They must have been a sex force to be reckoned with when they were younger and before they discovered each other's desire for the other.

Oh, well. They waded into the crowd but kept a decent closesness between them that others wouldn't have noticed but a hunter would.

Sam took the left side of the room. Dean took the right. Dante sat by the door and kept his nose open for the scent of the succubuses.

"Hey, gorgeous. Buy me a drink?" A busty redhead leaned over the table, her breasts barely contained by her thin top and lacey bra. Sam snuck a discreet look at Dante who shook his head no. Sam sighed but smiled lazily, dimples flashing.

"Sure but I'm still waiting for someone so I have to decline." Sam said as he could feel her eyes undressing him,

More women followed suit and six men. He was running out of excuses. Many undressing him mentally like the were able to look at him like he was not only naked but also they were having rabid hot sex with him in their mind. He was going to need a rape shower after this.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean let the blonde lean into his side but kept her at a distance. His eyes shot to Dante who shook no. Dean sighed inside but smiled on the outside. She looked like she had him stripped down, tied to the table, and was riding him like a bronco at a rodeo. He ought to know, he'd had one of his own before he fell for Sam, hell, sometimes he used it on Sam and vice versa. Seeing it like this on someone else was downright creepy. Especially aimed at him, unless it was from Sammy of course, then it led to places he so wanted to go. In the meantime, he managed to make her go away with the same excuses as Sam.

With several more propositions, phone numbers, mental undressings and unwelcome head sex with both Hunters as the featured stars, they were still no closer than they were before to getting a succubus to take their bait. They were beginning to think they had lost their sex appeal, they were sex on legs and not a single succubus to take them up on it.

Then they caught Dante very discreet eye flick to the blonde and brunette that just entered the bar. Both men sighed in relief and put on their most seductive looks. They made their way to where the women were and sat next to them, Sam with the blonde, Dean with the brunette. The girls smelled their cologne and immediately slid their eyes to the men next to them. Dante made a mental note to buy a bottle of the stuff for his next succubus hunt, the succubus really did like that crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, Dante sees what he missed and he feels bad, it's not like it's his fault or something. Our boys dress to impress and have to wait long enough for their succubus' dates to show.

Here's to a successful hunt!

Please review.


	12. Succubus HuntWinchester Style

(**Succubus Hunt_Winchesters Style**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: They found the succubi and are seducing them as only our boys can, these monsters don't stand a chance. Bobby gives them a gift to celebrate their news.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"My, aren't you a beautiful man." The brunette purred and tried to stroke Dean's cheek and jaw. He managed to slide a hand along the woman's arm and making it slide away from the direction of his face and skin. Her hand went to his thigh and he was grateful for the fabric. Dante had assured them they needed skin to work their venom trick.

He pretended to sip his drink, in case the bitch had slipped some venom on there. Sam flicked him a look and did the same thing. He wouldn't put it past them, they were succubus bitches after all. They saw Dante head out the door, eyes flicking to the women and to the door. They got the idea.

Both leaned in at different intervals, whispered sweet nothings to the women, invited them back to their places, hands on the women's thighs, careful to keep their hands on cloth not skin, their own skin crawling in revulsion at what they were doing. They breathed against their ears, fingers tracing sexily along the women backs and neck areas, the women were so distracted with lust they forgot to poison them with their venom. These humans were driving them insane with desire to fuck them then kill them, something they normally didn't have the urge to do. These guys were too hot to waste a simple kill on. They decided to fuck them first. The boys read the thoughts on their faces and gave their most seductive looks and felt their victory was at hand.

"What do you say we get out of here and finish this?" Dean growled in fake desire for more effect. The woman nodded and moaned, grabbing for his hand but reaching his sleeve instead. She settled for that and went to stand up.

Sam was whispering in the others ear, lips and breath on her neck, "I want to fuck you, baby, I want to kiss that skin, " that kind of thing. The woman's head went back and she grabbed him by the shirt, both women pulling the Hunters outside with them, clearly thinking they were going to lay with them before killing them.

Then the plan went into action… and worked perfectly. The women tried to pin them to the alley walls but the boys managed to pin them instead, holding their hands over the heads and rubbing into them, and sliding their blades into their hearts with every bit of strength they could. The succubus gasped in surprise then slumped over, dead. The boys pulled away from them and let go of their hands. They fell with a hard thump to the alley floor. The boys made their way to each other, checking to see if they were injured. They turned to see Dante pressing a hand into their chests and turning them to ash in seconds. Dante used the dust buster from his car to suck up the ash, removing any trace of what they had just done.

"I need a rape shower, cuz, maybe the silkwood kind, ugh." Sam moaned, dusting himself off and sighing.

"Yeah, I might have to join you on that one, lover." Dean groaned, flicking some ash off his shirt.

Both felt gross and violated but also happy and satisfied that they had done a good job.

"Damn guys, you have to teach me what you did to make them lose control that way. They forgot to try to poison you with the venom, you had them so wound up. How the hell did you do that?" Dante had to admit when those boys poured on the sex, they were amazing. Dante was willing to admit that they could probably turn God himself to sin and still make him think it was a fantastic idea! He had to grin at their performances and swore to try it himself later, the ladies would love it. Especially Sam's whispering approach, he would have to ask him what he said. Not that he would tell him probably.

"We have skills, Dante, mad sexual skills." Dean grabbed Sam's ass and kissed him hard, Sam pulling him closer, glad this hunt was over. "Glad you won, Baby." He told Sam, grinning. "Same here, Dean." Sam said kissing him now, so damn glad to be able to relax again, that the people were saved.

"Good work for you, too. Dante." Sam said smiling, letting Dean pull him into his side and holding him tighter and closer to him, since it's where he wanted to be anyway.

"What about the corpses in the morgue? Did they get them out?" Dean asked worried.

"No, I had Bobby monitoring that for me. He's at the morgue now. They're still there." Dante grinned, "He's heading back to Sioux Falls. He told me to tell you to call more and invite him over for the housewarming party." Dante got sly look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked, Dante was up to something.

"Nothing." Dante said handing them a package in plain brown paper. "I told him about your marriage thing."

They opened it and found a matching set of amulets like Dean used to have, exact replicas of the one Dean threw away years ago. Their eyes teared up and they smiled happily. They held up the necklaces so Dante could see them. He looked confused but realized this meant something special between the old man and these boys that he wasn't meant to know it, it wasn't his to know.

They removed the chains and the medallions, slipping their rings off the chain as they pocketed the chains but put their rings back on. They slipped on the amulets and smiled widely. Bobby was saying he understood and was happy for them getting married. He was saying he loved them and they were his sons. The amulets were symbolic of the sacredness of the one Dean had thrown away, the one Sam had given him for Father's Day when they were kids. Now they symbolized their loved for each other and his love for them.

Bobby was saying congratulations the best way he could to do it. Without words.

They touched the amulets and nodded, knowing what the other was thinking.

They loved that old man.

Dante caught their meaning and nodded too.

He loved him too.

They got in the cars and headed home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, weren't those succubus grabby. Then again sweet nothings whispered from Sammy's gorgeous lips can have that effect and damn wasn't Dean hot or what?

It's good that this fan is handy. *fans self at thought of boys again* Lucky succubus.

Please review.


	13. Walking Talking Wet Dream

(**Walking Talking Wet Dream**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: The hunt is over and it's time to relax. Now is the time to ponder the mysteries we face, like why is Dante such a walking talking wet dream? Let's ask him.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They got back and went downstairs to clean up. This of course took an hour and Dante didn't mind at all.

Dean had pushed Sam into the shower wall kissing him hard, running the soapy cloth over his tanned skin, washing away all trace of the succubus from his mate. His lips kissing wherever the water rinsed off. Sam pulled the cloth out of his hand and returned the favor, washing and kissing him clean. Both ended up rubbing together and stroking each other until they cried out their releases into each other's mouth, their kiss eating the words, their names, their words of love.

They dressed back in jeans and button downed shirts, Sam's navy blue and Dean's was green, like his eyes. They fixed their wet hair with a little gel and headed up to find Dante just finishing dressing as well in a black t-shirt that fit his chest and accentuated his toned arms, clinging to his muscular shoulders so good it should have been a sin to look that good in a t-shirt. It was a little too tight around the stomach but still managed to be loose there too. The black jeans were fitting and showed off his lean hips and waist, gripping his thighs slightly while fitting the lower legs but not clinging to them. All in all, his normal look. The boys sighed and grinned.

"Dante, why must you look like a walking, talking wet dream even when you are being casually dressed? It's enough to give us other mere mortals a complex." Dean teased his gorgeous cousin. Sure he looked like a greek god in human form but then again so did his Sammy, Dante had nothing on his totally hot and godlike tall husband. To Dean there was no contest between them. He just felt bad for the women that fell at his feet to worship Dante, they didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, cuz, why must you look that way?" Claire teased, knowing it was just his regular look, he couldn't help the way he looked. He'd had the same effect on girls as a kid; he had just naturally been gorgeous all his life. She had learned to ignore it and saw the boys had learned to ignore it too.

"I'm just lucky that way I guess." Dante shrugged immodestly, arrogance and confidence was never in short supply with him at all.

They all laughed and headed to the elevator. When they got off and entered the bar, Dante and Claire cooked up the food. The boys and Dante grabbed a beer each and Claire had a gin and tonic. Sam had a salad and chicken tenders, Dean had a burger and fries. Dante decided to have the same as Dean and Claire had mozzarella sticks and salad. Dean eyed the salad like it was evil when Dante offered him some until Sam took it and sat it in front of Dean, nudging him. He did request extra dressing with it since he was being forced to eat one.

After several beers and many pool games later, along with some dart games, they all headed to bed. Claire went to paint and Dante headed to his room, pulling the privacy curtain closed behind him before stripping down and crawling under his sheets, placing his gun and knife under his pillow, his hand resting on them. He fell asleep immediately and stayed that way all night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They earned the celebration and the time as a family. None of them has had much in the way of family so it's nice they have each other.

Please review.


	14. Kinks and CuffsWinchester Style

(**Kinks and Cuffs_Winchester Style**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: They had a good hunt and now it's time to play, with kinky sex and leather cuffs featuring my favorite porn subjects, Sam and Dean. Who knew they would be capable of that? Wait, is that a knife? Damn they are kinky!

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean barely made it to their room, their kisses and touches scorching them, the smell of their cologne turning them on beyond all control. Sam pushed Dean roughly onto the bed, yanking off his pants, after quickly unfastening them first. He tugged off his underwear, tossing them away, the sight of Dean hard in front of him too much to resist. He pulled off his own clothes quickly, tossing them away, pulling Dean's shirt off of him as well. Once naked, they growled in mutual desire and need, wanting to take each other and needing each other so bad they couldn't think straight.

The hunt had caused them to get extra excited tonight and they had waited as long as they could to resist their urges.

Dean crawled up to the dangling cuffs and waited for Sam to hook them onto his wrists. Sam did and checked them, asking Dean if they were too tight, Dean had said to make them tighter, feeling like a little tighter cuffs tonight. Sam smiled and made them so tight they almost cut of Dean's circulation but didn't, Dean gasped in pleasure at how tight they were, how confining. "Knife." Dean's eyes shot to the knife and Sam picked it up, eyes waiting orders, holding back the desire the scene unfolding was creating in him. "No cut, no blood, stroke skin but no actual cut, want to feel it against my skin, rubbing into it but not cutting." Dean moaned eyeing the silver blade with anticipation.

"I don't know, Dean, I might cut you accidentally. I did last time." Sam wasn't as good at knife play as Dean was, he was still learning this one.

"That's okay. I like that too, Baby." Dean said as Sam let the side of the blade stroke Dean's skin. "Blade cover is the drawer, Sammy, it covers the blade so you won't cut me. I bought it last week so we could do this first chance we got."

"Kinky Bitch." Sam grinned and opened the drawer. He saw the clear blade cover and snapped it onto the knife, testing it to make sure it wouldn't come off. It wasn't going to.

"But you like it." Dean smirked and moaned as Sam let the silver blade brush along his inner thigh, along his member and down the other side, in slow hard strokes, weaving a path as it went.

"We using safe words, Baby?" Sam asked, sometimes they didn't.

"Yes." Dean moaned again as Sam pushed the covered edge into the underside of Dean's scrotum, pushing into the ball sac firmly. "More, master, more." Dean begged. Sam saw how he wanted it and complied, assuming the role Dean wanted him to, until he gave his safe word that was. This was new for them. Dean and him had went to a BDSM place a few months back on a case where Submissives were murdering their Doms, for no apparent reason. Turns out a spirit was possessing them and working out its own twisted fantasies. They had gone in undercover to check it out, killed the ghost, and came out with a kink they hadn't known they had. They then had begun taking lessons from Mistress Kate on how to do it and be safe. She had taught them the basics then some of the more advanced stuff. She let them choose how much they wanted and how far they were willing to go.

She had hugged them a fond goodbye and handed them a bag of toys as a graduation present of sorts. They still called her sometimes to talk and say hi. She had become a friend.

Oh, back to the kink.

Dean had always been into weapons. Guns, machetes, knives, they had always fascinated him, excited his interest. So when Sam had accidentally scraped his arm one night during a hunt untying him, Dean had gotten hard at the sudden thought of Sam doing that to him again, how good it had felt. He had told Sam, Sam had called Kate. She suggested knife play and explained how to do it safely. Sam had done well until he had scraped a small cut onto Dean's chest one time and they had kept going anyway. Dean had called Kate who recommended a blade cover which led to him ordering custom- made ones for all their knives, just in case.

Now he got to enjoy the benefits of his recent purchases. So far, he wasn't finding it unpleasant at all. In fact, if Sam used that knife at certain places, he was sure he would come on the spot. Thankfully Sam hadn't figured those places out yet.

At the moment, Sam was looking at him consideringly. Dean wanted to be dominated, and this led to Sam assuming the role. They sometime switched roles but tonight, he wanted to be at Sam's mercy, at least for a little while. Seeing Sam in cuffs earlier had made him want to be in them too. Driving the knife into the bitch's heart made him think of the knife play.

Hence, a fantasy was born.

"I call all the shots?" Sam asked, needing to know how much control Dean was giving up so he could know how to please him.

"Yes, master, whatever you want." Dean sighed and moaned again, as Sam pressed the blade cover into a nipple, and grinding it in hard, sucking it as it hardened then repeating the process with the other one.

"Good. Are you my slave?" Sam bit Dean's chest muscle hard, leaving teeth marks, making Dean arch into him.

"Yes, master." Dean groaned in desire as the knife ascended, caressing his throat and shoulder, Sam biting into the skin at times.

"Then I tell you to not move, not touch, just stay still no matter what I do." Sam growled fiercely liking this game already, getting hard from it. He still leaned into Dean's lips kissing him softly, stroking that beautiful face in the process. "Thank you, Dean, for trusting me. I love you, Baby."

"Love you, too, Sammy. I trust you." Dean said smiling softly at his lover, "Now dominate me, please?"

Sam smiled widely, shrugged and went back into the role Dean wanted him to play. He had an idea he would like to have Dean do this for him eventually too. It looked fun.

"Slave?" Sam asked, not unkindly but with authority.

"Master." Dean looked up awaiting orders. Sam helped him sit up against the rails and put the two fluffiest pillows between the bars and his brother's bare back. He knelt in front of him and let his hard member linger in front of Dean's face, seeing if he would stay like he promised. He did. His eyes gazed lustfully at it though, wanting to suck it obviously.

"Suck me until I tell you to stop. Don't come or release yourself." Sam ordered, knowing this would strain Dean's control to the breaking point. Sucking him always excited Dean more than the actual sex act for some reason. He was also a natural at it.

Dean's head moved to Sam's member and Sam moved closer. He took turns letting Dean take him deep and barely letting him suck on the head. It was delicious torture for both of them. When he felt himself get too close he told Dean to stop and he did. He looked up at him with lust filled eyes but did not utter the safe word so Sam continued.

"I am going to suck you now. You cannot come until I say so, you cannot move until I say so." Sam ordered, enjoying the fine line of pleasure they were treading and wanting to make it better for them both.

"Yes, master." Dean said softly, the knife dancing down his body, the plastic and silver pressing in a little harder but not hurting in any way. He moaned loudly as this happened and Sam did not make him quiet down, he wanted this from him. Just as Dean liked him wanton like that he sometimes wanted Dean the same way, like now. He pressed it into his thighs, slowly letting it lead up the base of Dean's member and pressed it in harder. Sam's mouth went to his throbbing member, sucking it gently then roughly, using his teeth and tongue to drive his desire higher. He moved up and down on the shaft while pressing it hard into the base of it. Dean let out string of curses, moans, and Sammy's name as he did this. Sammy sucked harder now and pushed the outer edge of the blade roughly into skin and rubbed it into the sensitive flesh again, making tiny rubbing motions with it in the process.

Dean's hips suddenly shot up like a rocket, precum shooting out, his body arching uncontrollably into the press of the blade, his head falling back with a loud moan that was almost a scream, Sam's name coming out again.

Sam's felt his member harden at the sight and he wanted to take the man right then the knife pressing into him right there while he thrust in.

"Bad Dean. " He scolded as he lubed up his fingers, taking the time to insert one at a time into him until they hit his prostate and brushed it. Dean fought hard to stay down now but Sam could tell he wouldn't be able to long. He didn't want Dean to use the safe word.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he loosened Dean up and Dean tried to focus past the pleasure he was getting to concentrate on what Sam was saying.

"Sammy?" He said softly, barely maintaining the control Sam had ordered him to.

"No safe word, okay? No safe words tonight, please?" Sam pleaded and he saw Dean smile that smile, the smile that said, 'Anything for you, Sammy.', Sam loved that smile.

"No safe word, Sammy. For tonight." Dean gave total control to Sam at that moment, knowing no safe word would be needed anyway. Sam wouldn't hurt him ever. It was their game, their rules. Mistress Kate had taught them that. If they both agreed to change the rules, then it was okay.

"Good. Because I don't want to untie you and I want to screw you into the mattress at the same time as I put the knife where I did before." Sam explained and saw Dean's eyes glaze over with desire at his words.

"Do it, Sammy, I want you to. Do it the way you just described. Please, I want that, Baby." Dean moved deeper onto his fingers now, moaning and writhing onto them. His control shredding fast.

"Then try to not move too much, Baby. I don't want to hurt you." Sam pleaded, removing his fingers and sliding into Dean, sheathing himself in his warmth and hitting the end of him, making pleasure shoot between them.

"Sammmmyy!" Dean gasped but remained fairly still, holding himself in check or else Sam wouldn't do the other thing, the knife thing he wanted him to.

"Good Dean, For that I will reward you." Sam said seductively as he put his hand to Dean and stroked him and then pressed the squared backside of the knife against the base of his member, against the vein underneath, and pressed in hard as before, rubbing it into the sensitive skin enough to bruise it but not break the skin.

Dean fought to stay still and succeeded to block all but the small movements while his walls clenched Sam tightly, pulsating and gripping betraying how much he wanted to move right now, wanted to thrust himself onto Sam.

"Sammmmyyyy, oh, babbyyyyyy, ohohohohshitshitshitshit, Sammmmy, SAMMMMYYYYYY!" Dean moaned and his head went back, hands grabbing the cuffs and pulling, straining, but not wanting Sam to stop what he was doing.

"I'm going to make you feel good now, Dean. Try not to move too much, Baby." Sam said and began to pound into him but kept the knife where it was. Dean stayed where he was, moving very little outward but his walls were tightly squeezing into Sam, making it hard to keep control. Sam had to admire the man's control.

His other hand went to Dean and jerked him in time with his thrusts, keeping the knife in place, occasionally letting the knife outer edge gently move up and down a little, in time with his thrusts as well. Sam felt his stomach burning and his muscles clenching and knew he was going to go but wanted to have Dean join him at the same time.

"You go when I go." Sam ordered and moved the knife away, he leaned more into Dean's body and let Dean's hard member rub into his stomach, enjoying the feeling and letting it pull the orgasm along, making it more intense than any one he had ever had. He came shouting Dean's name and Dean was most obedient to him, coming when he did, panting and shouting Sam's name as well. Both of them shook and tremors from the orgasm rode them for a moment or two before they could move again. Sam put the knife on the nightstand and pulled himself up to unhook Dean who in turn wrapped his almost boneless arms around Sam, holding him close and smiling widely, eyes unfocussed. Sam's eyes were the same way and he couldn't move either. Sam smiled widely as well, eyes half-lidded.

"Never did that before." Dean sighed too sated to move but loving it just the way they were laying now anyway.

"Gonna do it again?" Sam asked tentatively, hoping they would. "Can I be the slave next time?" He kept his eyes down, suddenly shy. Not sure Dean would agree to it.

"Be your master?" Dean teased bringing Sam's face to look up at him.

"Yes, please." Sam grinned now.

"Just like you did with me?" Dean asked, and by that, he meant everything Sam had just done to him, for him.

"Oh, yes, please. Just like that." Sam nodded happily, eyes shining with expectation now.

"Later, Sammy. You wore me out." Dean chuckled and Sam blushed, Dean smiled down at him proudly. "You did good, Sammy, I frikkin loved what you just did!" Dean gushed and Sam looked up at him smiling now.

"I said I'd make you feel good." Sam leaned up to kiss him softly,

"You didn't disappoint, Baby." Dean reassured him, looking very satisfied with himself. "You never do."

"Good." Sam purred, making little circles on Dean's chest and stomach. "Then you should know I'm not tired anymore." He sucked on a nipple and made Dean arch into his mouth.

"Sammy…" Dean moaned, getting turned on just when he had thought it wasn't possible. He smiled down at Sam as his silky mouth kissed up his chest to Dean's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Making you keep your promise you just made." Sam bit the skin there a little, sucking it hard. Dean moaned and sighed.

"Sammy…"His head turned to the side to give Sam better access to his neck, it felt so good.

"Dean?" Sam teased still kissing his neck.

"I think I've created a monster." Dean laughed and looked at Sam grinning, suddenly not tired anymore. His desire to dominate Sam getting the best of him."I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am i?" He watched Sam smiled wickedly up at him.

"Nope." Sam said, going straight to Dean's ear and nibbling on the outer edge, his breathe sliding across Dean's skin, making his eyes close in the pleasure that it created in him.

"Come here, Sammy." Dean growled and Sam sat up, knowing what was coming. Dean got up and had Sam sit where he had been sitting. Sam held up his hands and Dean made the cuffs tight on Sam like they had been on him. Sam smiled and waited.

"No safe word." Dean directed, Sam nodded, smiling widely, liking the idea so far.

"You stay cuffed." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"I use the knife with the blade cover." Dean said. Sam nodded.

"I can do whatever I want." Dean grinned now, his hand lingering on the skin of Sam's thigh. Sam nodded.

"You sure about this, Sammy?" Dean asked, unsure now. Sam had never went this far before maybe it would scare him off of the idea.

"I'm sure." Sam promised. He stretched his long frame out, letting his body and muscles unfold and ripple in front of Dean, giving him a full view of what he was offering him. Dean pulled in a sharp breath and let his mouth wander over those muscles and over that lovely skin, unable to stop himself.

"Okay, Sammy. I'll do it." Dean finally agreed, his interest immediately piqued.

"Do I call you master? I will be your slave either way." Sam asked, checking the rules.

"No, Sammy. Call me Dean." Dean said smiling now, his hand going for the knife and holding it thoughtfully. Sam shivered in anticipation at the sight. Dean was thinking of how to use it on him to please him most. Sam got hard at the thought.

"Stay as still as you can. No sudden movements." Dean teased, "I want to hear you moan, lover."

"Yes, Dean." Sam smiled and watched as Dean kissed and nipped down his body. Dean had a fetish for Sam's skin and taste. Sam knew this and loved it. Dean worshipped Sam's skin like Aztec's worshipped the Sun. He threw himself into and made Sam feel like the most loved person in the world every time he did it.

Dean reached his thighs and let the blade, covered of course, stroke a trail from one thigh to the other and up to his member, pressing into it. Sam arched at how great that felt and gasped in pleasure from it. Dean moved the knife up his abs and to his chest, letting the knife push against the nipples, kissing them, nipping them at the same time. Sam tried to hold still but it was getting hard to do. He was really trying.

He watched as Dean moved up to his shoulder and neck with the knife and pushed it into the place against the neck there, sucking and biting the same spot where the knife was. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the knife back on the table and sucked his way down Sam's gorgeous body and stopped at his member, letting his tongue play with the slit there. Sam moaned and fought to not move, not moving making the pleasure build faster, the cuffs holding him in place making him feel more sensations than ever before.

"Sorry, Sammy, I just want to do it without the knife for now." Dean said, letting his blunt nails scrape across Sam's nipple, pinching them, rolling them with his fingertips. Sam moaned again and moved a little, unable to stop himself. Dean watched that golden body shiver under his touches and felt himself getting close, and fought it.

He decided to try a different attack. He bit his way up Sam's body hard, leaving red marks as he did. He sucked and bit the red mark from earlier on his neck, drawing blood again and sucking a little out. Sam moved his body like a fish and slid down the bed, his bottom sliding into Dean's groin hard, not meaning to. Dean moaned now and cried out Sammy's name without meaning to. Sam heard it and it made him rub against Dean, wanting more and not able to wait any longer.

This gave Dean an idea. He moved down and put his mouth over Sam's member and let his mouth slide down to the end. From there he moved back up, and started at the head. From there he slowly moved his mouth down in small increments, taking his time and pulling his head back whenever Sam thrust up needing more, denying him but then giving him a little more just to pull back again and repeat the process again, until he had reached the end and by then Sam was moaning his need and sounding like the greatest adult film actor Dean had ever heard, the sound going straight to Dean's member and almost breaking his control. He fought it and Sam fought it. It made it hotter when they fought it.

Dean sucked him harder now and let one hand wander up to get the knife. He slipped it to the base of it and pressed, sucking and squeezing him harder with each thrust, letting himself get lost in what he was doing and not caring if it violated the rules or not. He wanted to suck Sam off and since he was in charge that is just want he was going to do. He moaned with joy at what he was doing to Sam and to himself and sucked more, moving the knife to his inner thigh , scratching it with the plastic of the cover as he did so, in rhythm with his tongue and teeth, his mouth sucking. Sam lost control and gave into it, becoming wanton in his movements. Dean put the knife aside and forced two fingers into Sam's warm hole and didn't wet them at all. Sam hissed at the burn and slight pain but then moaned louder, thrusting himself onto the fingers and deep into Dean's mouth. The fingers dove in faster, pushing brutally into him, Dean sucking just this side of too hard, these things made Sam arch into the touches one last time and pushing himself into Dean's throat, shooting his release hot and fast into him, making him swallow rapidly, not giving him a chance to breathe through it.

Dean kept the fingers going and he lifted Sam's legs then changed his mind. He reached up and moved the pillows, and uncuffed him roughly. "Turn over and grab the bars, Sammy." His voice was cracking with his desire and Sam obeyed, already hardening at the knowledge of what Dean was going to do. "No lube, Baby, I want to do this without." Dean whispered, as he slid the fingers back in and added two more, without lube. Sam felt the burn but no pain this time, arching in intense ecstasy as Dean stroked his sweet spot over and over, making him moan and beg for more, but not giving it. "Touch yourself, Sammy, stroke slowly, squeeze hard if you feel too close. I want to watch." Dean peered under Sam's bent body and watched him do as ordered, stroking slowly but firmly, squeezing the bottom hard when he got too close. Dean eyes glazed with the desire to join that hand and he removed his fingers long enough to slide under Sam and put one hand back through his spread legs. He push the fingers back in and thrust into him faster while his mouth slid to the head and he let Sam keep stroking while he sucked him. Dean removed his mouth and ordered "Stroke faster, Baby, while I suck you." Sam moaned louder and stroked faster. Dean put his mouth back and sucked harder, letting the stroking hand determine how much he took into his mouth at one time.

Sam bucked into his mouth and Dean could tell he was close. He removed his fingers and then lined himself up with Sam and pushed in, his precum lubing him up immediately and he began to thrust slow then fast into him, avoiding the prostate but then tapping it, then hitting it, then slamming into it hard as he could, thrusting faster and deeper until Sam couldn't fight it anymore and pushed harder back into him, lifting his torso off the bed and slamming his back into Dean's chest, moaning loudly, making the most obscene noises. Dean was making these sounds too and didn't stop, just used the thrusts to push Sammy closer to rails on the bed head board so he could hold onto them to balance better. His eyes stared at the expanse of shoulder in front of him and did what he had been wanting to do since Sam had switched to this position, he bit it hard and sucked on it even harder than he had bit it, and repeated it all across that gorgeous flesh. Sam was gasping and ready to come, Dean could feel it in the way he clenched Dean as he thrust into him and the way his body was tensing. Dean took a chance and grabbed the knife with one hand, and pressed it painfully against Sam pulsing member and twisted it hard into the already sensitive flesh.

Sam came with a loud shout, not a moan, head flying back and eyes shut, the orgasm ripping through him hitting Dean, making him squeeze onto Dean's member with his butt muscles and tensing cheeks. Dean came with another shout, his release joining with Sam's and coming again and again as long as he pressed the knife into Sam where it was. Three 'mind splitting, pulse pounding, and best damn orgasms they had ever experienced using the knife play' later, they passed out onto the bed, panting and exhausted. Neither was able to move or speak. They just laid there and relaxed into mind-numbing, body tingling, afterglow that they were rather liking at the moment.

Once they could speak but not move…yet, Dean said with a voice sounding very fucked out, "You are such a nympho, Sammy." He turned his head to look at his lover now, all the movement he could manage.

"Yeah." Sam said sounding just as fucked out as Dean. "Yeah, I really am." His head turned to look at Dean, eyes lidded and drowning with sensation still. "Dean?" He looked at Dean smiling contendedly, happy to just be here with him, looking into those sex- blown glowing green emerald eyes and looking at those swollen love soaked lips.

"Sammy." Dean sighed, giggling from the pleasant sensation flooding through him still.

"You are the best damn lover in the world, Baby! Wow, amazing , mind-blowing, fan–fucking-tastic, over the top, hands down champion, god of a lover of mine!" Sam gushed and meant every word. If Dean ever touched anyone else, he'd kill them. "You ever touch anyone else, I'll kill them." He was serious, eyes cold but shining with love for Dean, only for Dean.

"You are the most beautiful, gorgeous specimen of manhood and the best damn lover in the universe, in all universes even. The things you can do with that body and that mouth of yours drive me insane, I can't get enough of either one, Baby." Dean smiled happily at Sam, love drenched and loving it. "You ever touch anyone else, I'll have to kill them too."

"Love you, Sammy Baby." Dean grinned softly.

"Love you, too. Dean." Sam smiled back.

They fell asleep that way and didn't mind at all.

Both men meant what they said and knew that would never happen. They were It for each other, there would never be anyone else. Their hands met somewhere in the middle of the bed and interwined. An hour later, they were cuddled together Dean pulling Sam into his bodyline and holding him firmly in place, hands pressed into Sam's chest. Both men smiled softly into their sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Wow, that was really really really fun. They had fun and we discover a new fact about our Sammy, Dean,too. They are both nymphomaniacs! Wow, sex never looked more fun.

I would love to borrow those cuffs one day.

Please review.


	15. A Home of their Own

(**A Home Of Our Own**)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: The boys are getting moved into their new loft and are surrounded by family again. Plus, Dean gets to live next to a bar, a dream come true for him, right? Seems so perfect doesn't it? Oh, wait, let's not forget Michael and Zachariah are still stalking around somewhere. Look for them at the end there, it's a small mention but it is an important omen of what is to come.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone slept in but Claire who didn't sleep, so she painted and read, or messed with the laptop. The boys met with their interior designer and told her what they wanted. Two days later they had the place the way they wanted it. They slept in their own bed in their own home, and were happy.

Claire took the place next door and moved in shortly after.

Michael and Zachariah stood outside of her building and got madder and madder. They were locked out of it for some reason. They left shortly after and made another plan.

Claire painted and worked on her sculptures. The boys cleaned their weapons and enjoyed their new home, visiting Claire occasionally. They hung out with Dante, too. Dean helped out in the bar, learning to be a bartender and serving drinks. He tossed out the numbers he got and kept the tips. Sam managed the apartments and did a really good job of it.

They all felt the storm coming. The storm called Michael and he wanted their sister.

They waited for him to attack and were ready to kill him if they had too.

No one messed with their family. Not even angels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new places are ready and the boys and Claire have moved in. They finally have their own home. Now they just have to wait and see what Michael and Zachariah are up to.

Don't you see them asking Gabriel to borrow his Archangel sword? Bet that would fry those Angels feathers, eh?

Please review.


	16. Housewarming Pt1

Plot: Dante gets a late night visitor and he's in for a surprise. What do you do when an Archangel of the Lord asks you a favor and a beer? Well, you give it to them.

Please read on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dante?" Came a gravelly voice from beside his bed. Dante's finger pulled the gun into his hand and he sat up in an instant to see John eyeing him in amusement.

"Paranoid much?" John smiled and Dante lowered the gun, smiling as well. He checked the time, it was three in the morning.

"John, much as I appreciate seeing you again, isn't it a little early for visiting?" Dante asked pulling the sheet around himself and getting up to see if Claire had heard John. "I am not teleporting anywhere right now, maybe never again. You have really bad aim or maybe you just like to hurt me." Dante grinned to take the sting out of his words, he was just teasing the man.

"She is asleep. I put her to sleep and laid her down on her bed. She felt exhausted too, weird." John smiled again, "I will make it so she sleeps through the night when I go. Dante, is it true my boys here are having a housewarming party tomorrow?"

"You mean today?" Dante smirked, eying the time.

"Yeah." John blushed embarrassed. "Sorry about that. I wanted to know if I could come." He looked nervous. "I want to meet them. I just don't want to freak them out."

"You know they are sleeping together and kind of married each other in this timeline, right?" Dante asked, making sure he knew.

"No but they are soul-mates so it's not too surprising. I'm just worried they won't want me there." John said sadly, "If I come, you will have to let me through the wards, they are so strong over there. I did peek in the windows at them though. They are happy now."

"You should come, John, they will be surprised but they won't turn you away." Dante assured him. "Bobby is bringing Ellen, Jo, Ash, and Missouri. I'm bringing a friend of theirs and mine, Magda."

John smiled, "I know her, she is a fallen Angel that was cast out by Michael in your world years ago. I will enjoy meeting her."

"So you'll still come to the party, right?" Dante asked, wanting him to come.

"All my friends will be there, right?" John asked and smiled.

"Yes." Dante agreed.

"Good, it will be nice seeing them again. Of course I will come to it." John said happy.

"John, there is something else you should know." Dante said.

"Oh?" John said then asked, "Can I get a beer in there?" Dante smiled, he was the strangest Angel he had ever met. He had never heard of an Angel asking for a beer before. "Something to eat?" Again, weird. "What do I need to know?"

Dante stood up again and headed to the kitchen with John right behind him. He handed John a beer and some leftovers from their meal last night. John ate them and drank his beer while Dante tried to figure out how to say this so that John didn't get too pissed.

"You know that girl in there? The one you put to sleep so we could talk?" Dante started.

"Yeah. What about her?" John asked eating a fry.

"She's your daughter. The John here had a thing with her mom a while back before he died." Dante said and John suddenly got up to peek in at the sleeping girl then turned to look back at him, "She's yours, sort of."

"Wow, I'd like to meet her too. Would she freak?" He sat down and eyed his empty beer. "Can I get another?"

Dante grinned and got them both one and handed it to him, taking his empty plate and putting it in the sink.

"Michael's after her." Dante said and John looked worried.

"Why? The boys averted the Apocalypse here right? Raphael gave up and God came back, that's what I sensed when I came here." John was worried alright.

"He wants to start it again. He wants her to be his vessel, open the cage and let his brother out to get it on again, Apocalypse style." He said this with his eyes on John the whole time.

There was a loud bang as John's beer bottle suddenly exploded and he looked pissed, eyes glowing. Dante grabbed a towel and cleaned it up quickly, and sighed, he's expected as much. He got the man another beer and John took it and sat it down on the counter.

"Son of a bitch!" John swore and cussed some more. Dante reflected that John did not act very Angelic most of the time, hell, any of the time!

"By the way, how did you get in there? I have this place warded against that." Dante wasn't worried, John was special that way.

"My particles are different. I come from a different timeline so they don't match up with the particles of Angels in this timeline which is what your place is warded against, so I can get in." John explained.

Dante made a mental note to speak with Magda and get her to do what she did to the other building to this one, apparently there was a hole in his ward Protections.

John froze for a moment, scanning the area, he had felt something off. He felt the Angelic presence of another like him.

"Michael's here." He looked up at the screens and saw a dark haired man walking around the building but not touching it. The man glared at the other building and stayed far away from it.

Dante leaned on the counter, next to him. "I saw that." He went to dress. John smirked and winked, suddenly Dante was already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Dante eyed his suddenly clothed state and smiled, "Thanks, that saved time." He headed for the elevator and John followed.

They went out the front door of the bar and surrounded the dark-haired man.

"Michael." Dante growled, "You have a suicidal wish or something?" John's eyes glowed and his wings were showing.

"I want the girl." Michael said calmly, but neither man believed he was. He was mad and scared at their sudden arrival just not showing it.

John had his Archangel blade out now and Dante's hand glowed orange with flame.

"Not going to happen." Dante said slowly approaching him.

"Leave my family alone!" John growled lifting his blade and putting it to the Angel's chest.

"I will go, for now. She will be mine…eventually. None of you can stop me, least of all, you, Archangel." Michael said coldly, confidently.

"Try it and I will kill you." John said pushing the blade into Michael's neck a little, drawing blood. Dante's hand hovered over his chest, almost touching him.

Michael looked terrified now.

"You can't keep her from me forever and I do have forever." Michael said grimly and vanished from sight.

"Me, too." Dante said harshly, fighting for control to pull his fire back in, he was losing control. Pheonix's could become immortal, while most didn't, a seer had once told him he would be one of the immortal ones.

"Me too." John said touching Dante's shoulder, helping pull his fire in, calming him with his power.

"Thanks, John. I needed that." He sighed relaxing again, his power down and asleep.

"You need help with him?" John eyed where the Angel had been standing.

"No, I got this." Dante reassured him and they headed back in, locking doors and turning alarms back on as they walked.

"Call if you need me." John said preparing to vanish.

"You coming later, 6pm, at the door to the building? I will let you in and let you through the wards." Dante hurried to ask.

"Yes, I will be there. I'll bring some beer too, as a house warming gift." John nodded and vanished, making sure to talk to God about blessing those new amulets for the boys, they needed the protections.

Dante headed to bed, muttering how John had a lousy sense of time but at least he didn't knock him on his butt this time or hurt him. Dante smiled at the thought, fond of that Archangel.

The house was quiet that night, as everyone finally slept, especially Claire, for which Dante sent a prayer of thanks. She needed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, the party's almost on and John is coming, with beer. Just like old times, eh? Won't those boys be surprised.

Please review.


	17. Housewarming Pt2

Dean lay beside Sam in their new bed and smiled. The sun reflected off his naked flesh and made him shine. Dean had the overwhelming urge to taste his lover, reflecting that Sammy tasted so good. Everything about Sammy tasted good, his skin, his cum, his sweat, everything tasted good on that man. Dean wanted to taste him, make the man cum watching him taste him with those soft hazel eyes, the pupils blown large with his pleasure.

So Dean moved down to Sam's groin and took his member in his hand. He stroked it softly before taking time to let his tongue and mouth taste Sam's scrotum, sucking on each round jewel and then under them where Sam was so sensitive, then up the blue vein along the bottom of it. His lip pressed along each side of it now, not sucking but tasting his skin there, then up the top side the same way before letting his tongue taste the drop of precum from the tip, letting his tongue press gently into its slit and then slowly circling the outside of the head.

Sam moaned and Dean looked up to see Sam watching him with lust blown eyes. He could see by the look on his face he had been awake for most of it and wanted more. So Dean wrapped his lips around it and moved down him until his nose was buried in the curly hairs there, the strong smell of Sam, musky and sweet at the same time, lingered there, driving Dean insane but he held himself in check.

He did however move his torso up toward Sam where Sam could reach him, Sam's hand tugging on his side urging him to do it anyway, his eyes on Dean's own swollen member, hungry for it. He kept it out of reach though, for now. He wanted Sam's eyes on him the whole time he did this.

"Dean, oh, oh, baby, Dean, so good." Sam panted as Dean sucked him lightly, delaying the pleasure, drawing it out. Sam's hips were gently lifting with each mouth movement now.

"I want to taste you, baby." A firm suck from Dean, "You taste so good, your skin, " Another suck. "your cum," Another longer suck. "your sweat," Another suck. "your blood, Sammy, you taste so good." Another suck, and Sam's head went back but Dean let up to say something else, softly stroking him at the same time. "No, Sammy, watch me. Watch me suck you, I want you watch me make you cum, baby."

Sam head looked down at Dean and his hazel eyes were heavy with desire, desire for Dean. Dean got harder at the look but kept out of reach anyway, his own slow torture to himself.

Dean let himself give into his sucking, his tongue, mouth, and lips working together, moving up and down, savoring the taste of Sam's skin and sex. Sam's eyes stayed on Dean as he sucked and they were hotter now, his body thrusting up of its own accord, seeking its now desperate release into Dean's willing throat. Sam was moaning Dean's name over and over now and his hand went to Dean's head, pushing it down as he pushed up into it, cumming with a shout of Dean's name one last time, his eyes bright as he did so. Dean drank it up, licking and sucking him clean, finishing the rest from the head as he moved up to lay by Sam.

Sam moved down to Dean's throbbing member now, determined to return the favor. His lips savoring Dean's skin, loving the way the light hit it at angles, making him look more sculpted, more like the statue of David that Sam had seen when he went on a field trip in high school, the sunlight hitting the sculpture stomach and chest area, making shadows there. Sam remembered thinking that the statue reminded him of Dean's sculpted body that morning as he came out of the shower in nothing but a towel. He remembered thinking that the statue had nothing on his brother's chest and abs, Dean looking so much better than it had. Dean was a living breathing Greek statue, so gorgeous and tempting.

"What is it, Sammy, what are you thinking so hard about?" Dean had felt him stop sucking him and had looked down to Sam's eyes on his chest and stomach, eyes noting every bump and inch of it. Dean got harder from that look. When Sam looked at him like that, he felt so loved, so appreciated, and so good.

"I was thinking how much better you looked than that statue of David I saw on a field trip in high school." Sam admitted, smiling up at him. Dean remembered. He had snuck out of classes to follow Sammy on that field trip, to keep an eye on him, to keep him safe if anything or anyone went after him. Sure some people may have called it paranoid but he called it being a big brother. Sam hadn't seen him but he would have agreed with Dean, it wasn't paranoid, at least not for his family. It was being protective. Even if there was a touch of desire in Dean's eyes when he watched him. Sam saw the looks and pretended not to, mostly to keep Dad from noticing them. Sam had liked those looks and he looked at Dean the same way. Thank goodness they were good at lying with their faces and eyes. Dad would not have understood.

"Oh, Sammy, when you say stuff like that you make me feel so good. You know that, don't you?" Dean said softly, his eyes shining with love. "I had the same thought about you at that time. Your body was so perfect, Sammy, so much better to look at than that statue was." Sam looked up in surprise.

"You were there?" Sam hadn't seen him there. Sam smiled, it wasn't surprising though. Dean had always been over protective. He made Sam feel safe.

"Yeah, I snuck out to watch over you on that field trip. I did that every time you went on one." Dean's face was full of his love for Sam now. "It was my job to protect you. I had to do it." Dean let himself concede that it may have been his excuse for the behavior but it wasn't the only reason. "I wanted to watch you and see your face as you explored those places. You took it all in, like a sponge, and you wanted to learn so much from it. I just wanted to see you do it. I cherished those looks. You were so beautiful, Sammy, you always were, inside and out. I wanted to share those experiences with you, holding your hand, stand shoulder to shoulder, read each placard and see what you saw. I wanted to be with you, not hiding behind pillars or in the shadows."

Sam sighed and nodded, "I wanted that, too. Dean. I saw you a few times though. Everywhere we went, I saw you watching me and it made me feel good know you were there, so good, so safe. I wanted to kiss you, too. The look was there in your eyes, and I wanted it too. I just figured you would rather no one knew it, so I did nothing."

"I wanted to pull you into the shadows with me a few times, to touch you, to kiss you, to make love to you, to wrap my lips around you and suck you, to make you feel good. I so wanted to see you cum for me." Dean admitted groaning as the memory of those days got him hard again, near throbbing again. He had desired and loved Sammy even then.

Sam smiled and lowered his lips to Dean again, pausing long enough to say, "I wish you had, Dean, I wanted you to so badly." Then he began to take his time, letting his tongue and lips taste his brother lover's curly hairs at the base of him, tasting his scrotum, sucking the taste of him there into his mouth, and then up the blue vein along the bottom of him. Damn, Dean was too close for him to do what he wanted to do right now. He got an idea. "The ring, baby, the new one we bought. Get it please?" Sam smiled at the excited look in Dean's eyes as he dug out the penis ring and pushed it down over him, letting it lay at his base, holding back his orgasm. "You are too close. I have to slow you down. I'm not nearly done with you yet."

Dean smiled and let his eyes take in Sammy holding him firmly with one hand, his lips wet and plumper from sucking him, and got even harder but not finding the release, the ring holding that back.

"I want you to watch me, Dean, watch me make you cum." Sam said and Dean nodded, he wanted that too. Sam went up to his lips and kissed him softly, leisurely, taking the time to make it good, then kissed and touched every inch of Dean's body, front and back with his lip, teeth, and tongue, not missing any part but just letting his tongue taste Dean's hole, thrusting into it, over the butt cheeks, turning him back over to move up his thighs once more, taking him into his mouth, sucking firmly, stroking as he sucked.

Dean writhed in pleasure and loud moans that sounded like cuss words mixed with Sam's name poured from Dean as he did all this. Dean's skin was slick with Sam saliva now, not missing a dip or bump of that beautiful body. Dean forced himself to focus and watched as Sam sucked him harder, Dean's orgasm screaming for release but held back by the ring. In the meantime, his body thrust harder and faster into Sam's sucking mouth, pushing him down while he moved up into him, seeking release but not finding it.

"Please, Sammy, please, I wanna cum, please, let me cum, baby?" Dean begged panting with the need to cum. Sam thought he had never looked so good in that moment. "Yes, baby, suck me, make me cum, lick me, taste me." Dean was talking dirty now. Sam liked that about him too. "Finger me, let me fuck you, I want to be inside you, Sammy, anything, please let me cum?" Dean begged and damned if Sam was ready cum with him now. Dean's word pushing him to the brink, so close. Dean reached into the drawer one more time and pulled out the other ring and pushed it down over Sam, making it so he couldn't cum either. "Ride me, Sammy, I want to have you ride me hard and deep, baby."

Sam smile and got the lube, coating some fingers, taking time to work himself looser and to let Dean watch him do it. Dean's eyes got hotter now and his need flared out of them. Sam positioned himself over Dean's swollen member and lowered himself carefully onto him, sheathing Dean into himself and placing his knees back onto the mattress once more, finding the angle to get Dean to hit his prostate every time and, once he found it, he began to pump himself onto Dean, fucking him and making them both moan and writhe from the sensations but not being able to release. Dean was thrusting harder and faster now, Sam pounding himself back onto him, meeting each thrust with one of his own, his body clenching painfully and arching around Dean demanding his own release but being denied.

"I wanna cum in you, Sammy, take them off! I wanna cum with you," Sam reached around and pushed the small latch on the ring, making it pop off.

"Wait for me, Dean, I have to remove mine." Sam moaned as he felt Dean orgasm approaching faster now. He hurried to remove his own ring. When that was done, they fucked fast and hard, cumming so intensely that they saw white and screamed their releases out, the other's name of their lips, repeated in litany, reverence, and full of love and everything in between.

Sam got off of him and went to lie against him, head on his shoulder, watching Dean's green eyes sparkle from what they had just done, knowing proudly he had put that look there and cherishing it.

"I like it when we wake up this way. " Sam said smiling, not wanting to break contact with his lover, not for a while now.

"Me, too." Dean gave him a small kiss and looked back at him again, savoring the taste of him from Sam's mouth. "You tasted good, Sammy." His hand made lazy circles on Sam's back, Sam purring from those touches, satisfied and sated.

"You tasted good, too. Dean." They kissed one last time.

"We have to move soon, Dante has breakfast waiting, and Claire is going to shopping with us for the loft while the decorator fixes the place up." Dean said, reminding Sam they had stuff to do today. Dean didn't want to move either but he knew they had to.

"Then I reserve the right to hold your hand and stand close to you all day, since I can't do it this morning." Sam said smiling, loving Dean so damn much right now.

"I'd like that, Sammy." Dean got up and pulled Sam with him to the shower to clean up. "I'd like that a lot. It's all I ever wanted to do every time you went on field trips. I just figured no one would understand." Dean looked at his lover one more time. "I loved you so much back then, Sammy, so much it hurt."

"Fuck them, this is us, this is ours. You are my husband in every way and I don't care if they don't understand, I just want you." Sam pulled him closer to him as they entered the shower and the water hit their bodies, running off of it in streams, "I loved you, too."

"Mine." Dean said picking up the wash cloth and soap, lathering it up and washing Sam with it. "So gorgeous, Sammy, so perfect." He washed Sam slowly, cherishing his skin with the soapy cloth like his mouth had done earlier, completing the act he had started. Sam rinsed off and took the cloth, lathering it up, and washing Dean now. Dean helping him wash his hair and rinsing it with him.

"Mine." Sam said possessively, "So beautiful. I love your body, Dean, so damn perfect!" He also took his time washing Dean, liking the way the skin looked under the soap, so dark and tan under all those white suds. He let Dean move in front to rinse off. Sam then washed Dean's hair and rinsed it with him as well.

They kissed softly afterward, as the water was shut off and let it happen, too happy to be like this to care how long they were taking and not in a hurry to end it.

"Feed me, baby, I'm hungry." Dean said after they had dressed and fixed their hair, Sam's tousled, Dean's spiked up. Each now wore a white linen button up shirt and blue jeans, Sam's black and stone washed, Dean's dark blue and frosted looking at the thighs to the knee.

"You got it, Dean." Sam chuckled as their stomachs growled in unison.

"I love you, Sammy. Never forget that." Dean said giving him a small kiss, never letting go of Sam's hand.

"I love you, too. Dean. Always will, promise." Sam smiled and held on tighter to Dean's hand, letting Dean kiss him again. "I like it when we make love in the morning. It makes the day start off so well."

"Me, too." Dean smiled and blinked in the morning sun. They headed to the bar, where Dante let them in grinning. They were late. The boys just smirked knowingly and Dante shook his head, chuckling. He knew why they were late. In fact, he had planned on it.

When they got to the loft, they noticed the woman shaped lump in Dante's bed. They looked and he shook his head in that direction in annoyance. "She won't wake up. She's breathing and everything but she is passed out and not budging." Dante handed them their plates and sat his down in front of him, Sam got the coffee and poured them all some. Sam grabbed a cup of orange juice for them as well as some milk. Claire came out and saw the woman in Dante's bed, looking at him in amusement now. "She won't wake up." He explained as if those four words were the most important words in the world.

"May I?" Claire chuckled, knowing Dante always made the women leave early and how he got annoyed if they tried to stick around. Dante was the lover type but definitely not boyfriend material.

Sam had to tease the man, he couldn't resist. "Nice sheet, Dante. Forgot your clothes?" Dante sat there in a sheet and not much else, getting pissed the woman wasn't gone yet. His clothes were in there. If the woman saw him naked, she might think he was wanting her to stick around for another sex session, and he didn't want that.

Claire laughed as she realized that Dante couldn't dress, the woman would get ideas if he went in there like that. He was locked out of his own room by the woman's mere presence in there.

"Sure, go for it." Dante said, letting her try. He had failed miserably at moving the woman out of the bed so far.

Claire put on an angry face and got into the act. The others watched in amusement. She stalked in to the room and shook the woman roughly. The woman didn't wake up. Dante wasn't kidding when he said she was not waking up so she tried another approach. "What are you doing in my lover's bed?" She shrieked in fake fury, spitting the words for effect. The woman shot up and looked at her in bleary confusion and…fear? Possibly. The woman ran out of the room, dressing as she went, slamming the elevator door shut before heading down.

Everyone was rolling in laughter now, tears streaming. Dante hugged Claire and managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "My lover? Really, Claire? That's the best you could come up with?" Claire laughed now too.

"It worked, didn't it?" She laughed some more and made herself a plate, pouring the orange juice and milk before carrying it over.

"It was effective." Dante chuckled and the boys nodded. She had been scary there for a moment. They cleaned up afterward and headed out to shop with Claire. Dante followed them at a distance to keep an eye on them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Housewarming Pt3

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: The boys are getting moved into their new loft and are surrounded by family again. Plus, Dean gets to live next to a bar, a dream come true for him, right? Seems so perfect doesn't it? Oh, wait, let's not forget Michael and Zachariah are still stalking around somewhere. Look for them at the end there, it's a small mention but it is an important omen of what is to come.

Warning: Explicit Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop warning.

Please read if you like this kind of thing.

Plot: John arrives at the party and now there is a lot to explain. Can you say, "shock"?

Oh, and Michael shows up.

Apparently everyone has showed up for this shindig, eh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as John stepped off the elevator, everything in the party stopped immediately.

The boys gazed on in disbelief and confusion , same as the others, but Bobby smiled and hugged the guy hello. "I was worried you weren't showing up, John." John shook his head and his eyes were on his boys, tears shimmering in them now. He wanted to go to them but was terrified to go. He looked at Claire the same way. The other hunters were surprised but had seen Bobby hug the man so they figured he was safe. "Let's go meet your boys…again." Bobby said and the angel just looked at him then them, worried. Not budging. "I'm surrounded by Idjits, it's true."

He heard a mumbled few, "Hey!'s and smiled, knowing who had spoken. "Not you two!" Then he turned to the boys and the others and looked at John, "Come on, old friend, say hi. They're your kids, after all. Sort of."

John nodded and now let Bobby pull him over to the shocked group.

"Yes, I am John Winchester, your father and friend. No, I am not the John from this world. I was killed by Azazel in all worlds apparently but was brought back in one of them as an Archangel to help my boys in that world save it and help them become Mortal Warriors of the Earth there. Me and the Bobby in that world. I recently borrowed Dante for a mission in my world, keeping a Devil's gate closed, a different one than the one I died the second time trying to close, stopping Azazel that way was what earned me the right to be an archangel actually."

"I know I have no right to ask this but…I am wanting to try to be…a father to you guys here as much as I can. I can't stay long because I don't belong to this timeline but I can do short visits and I would very much like to try to be a father to you. I am still John Winchester, your father, copy of the one that raised you sort of. I know I surprised you all, sorry." John looked away, rubbing his jaw with a worried hand now, "Guess it was a bad idea. I just had to try. I still love you boys, still your Dad."

Dante discreetly took the beer from him and motioned for them sit down in the sitting room. They all went in and John sat down embarrassed. "Do you want to hear how I…fuck! Do you want me to go?" He went to stand and Dean spoke up, "No, please, Da…John. Tell us about this mission you used Dante for? What gate? Where is it? How do we close it?" he smiled gently at the worried angel, "We'll hear you out."

Everyone nodded and John began to speak, "The first thing you have to understand is there are more worlds than this one you're in, they are side by side, sharing many aspects. Places, people, events, things like that. Each world has their own versions of each of you and me…" Then he told the whole tale, including the whole part about the Devil's Gate in Seberg and Ruby trying to get it opened, and the rest as well, then letting up for questions and more than few angry swearing and cussing moments. Dante reassured them that he had sealed it in this world as well and they relaxed, then they let him tell them how he had learned of the other sons he had in other worlds, as alternate 'John's' of course and how they all were dead and thought that maybe those other boys might be interested in letting him try to be a father to him, like he was to the ones in his world. "So that's why I came here, to meet you boys, you too, Claire. I thought maybe you'd like to let me be a father to you all, too. I'd love you, too, like my own. Essentially you are all my sons and daughters, I am just another version of the John in this world. I know we probably made most of the same mistakes but I'd like a chance to make up for them…if you'll let me." He shrugged, "If not, I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want."

"No, don't go. We, Sam and I, would love that. We'd like to have you as our Dad, give you a chance. Missed you so much, love you." Dean said coming up to hug the angel, Sam with him. "We know it's only for short visits like you said, but we'll take what we can get."

"Claire?" John said looking at her, "Is it okay if I be a part of your life, too?" John wanted to get to know his children, including Claire.

"Yes, John, I'd like that." Claire said coming up for a hug, too.

"Good, I want to hear everything. Everything that's been going on with you all. All of you." John said smiling. Soon the other hunters and his children were filling him in on their lives so far and he growled at the mention of Michael. "I know, Dante told me. I want to kill that arrogant prick!"

No one disagreed with the sentiment at all. Most felt the same way.

Soon John and Gabriel had a feeling and pulled their blades, "Stay here." They said and vanished, Dante and the boys rushed to follow in the elevator, too, Bobby at their heels.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Michael was so engrossed in watching the building he didn't realize they were there until he felt two swords in his neck and a hand on his chest. "Michael, you picked the wrong family to fuck with." John growled pressing his sword into the skin enough to pierce it easily, Dante smiled as his hand began to flame, burning Michael's shirt now. The others stood there shaking in rage, watching the angel now. "Leave my family alone!"

Michael just gulped and glared, vanishing on the spot now, fleeing for his life, for now.

The two angels and the man stared at where he once stood and growled. John went to his boys, noticing the amulets, copies of the one that sensed God. He had a gift for them.

He took the amulets in his hand and they glowed now, had power now. "My gift to you, my sons. Divine Protection. It should ward off spells, hexes, curses, and most demon shit. It will keep you safer on hunts now."

They went back upstairs and mingled some more. After another hour or two, they headed to the bar for games and such. Several settled in for poker at a large table nearby. Several played Darts. Some played pool.

Everyone got their choice of alcohol or whatever drinks they wanted. People took turns using the kitchen to make food they wanted, most eating pretzels in between.

Sam and Bobby played pool while Dante and Dean played darts.

Sam kept bending over the table to make shots and Dante had to smile at how badly this reflected on Dean's aim with his darts, most went wide when he did that. Dean watched Sam bend over that way and pictured taking that fine ass right there and then, seeing how fun it could be to do. Sam would catch his looks most of the time and blush but also leer back, letting him know he was thinking the same thing his lover was. Dante won darts easily while Bobby still lost to Sam, even distracted as he was by Dean's ass as he leaned forward and bit that sexy lip, trying to get a good score with his darts. He just wanted to grab that ass and pin him to a wall, kiss him insane and take him right there.

Then they switched and then Sam got to be tormented by Dean over the pool table and Dean by Sam throwing the darts. Then the boys had a friendly game against each other where they mostly kissed and groped each other between shots, and Dean eventually won.

Then they sat down and joined the poker game with the others and joked around, drinking and laughing, John included.

Then the party broke up late into the night, the boys returning to their loft and Claire to hers with Gabriel. Dante took the others upstairs. The women got the spare bedroom and some cots that Dante had set up before hand. Bobby got a cot too. Dante took his bedroom of course and slept in his usual attire.

They talked some more quietly and slept, knowing he had to open the bar the next day and see the others off, who they would miss.

John left after the party broke up and hugged and kissed his friends and family goodbye. He stayed to talk to Dante for a minute afterward, letting him know he'd be back later sometime, he had to go. He warned him to watch out for Michael, he was a sneaky son of a bitch.

He promised to come back often as he could manage and thanked him for the chance to meet his sons again, and Claire.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Housewarming Pt4

Dean pulled the door closed and pushed Sam against it, rubbing and kissing him hard, Sam moaning and doing the same to him. Hands frantically tugged clothes off and skin met, making it get needier.

"Looked so good bent over the pool table, baby, so good. Wanted to take you right then." Dean whispered into Sam's ear, biting his neck and sucking on it. Sam's head shooting back and moaning.

"Watched you, Dean, that fine ass right there, wanted to feel myself in it, so deep." Sam moaned, grabbing Dean's butt and pulling it tighter into him, leaving bruises but neither one caring.

They lost their words right then, among all the sensations and need they were feeling. Moaning and crying out each other's names was all they could do.

"Bed…" Dean managed to gasp before losing all thought to Sam's lips on his stomach moving to his groin and his hardness there. Sam stood and kissed him, letting Dean pull him to the bed, grabbing the lube on the way, handing it to him as they walked quickly there. Neither in the mood for foreplay at the moment.

The whole night had been foreplay to them, very long drawn out foreplay.

Sam pushed Dean down onto the bed, taking the lube and applying it. Not even prepping Dean for it, he thrust in hard and carefully pushed in. Dean moaned at the intrusion and impaled himself onto Sam, ready to explode with the need for this. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me now!" Dean pleaded and Sam did.

He thrust in hard and deep and kept it up, slowing only to make it last longer before thrusting in again and again, unable to stop himself from moaning at how good it felt to have Dean so tight and needy around him. Both got lost in the pleasure at this time and neither could remember how many times they came, just that it felt like it wasn't ever going to stop.

Sam crawled up his lover's body, grinning wickedly. He took Dean into his mouth and sucked him hard and tonguing him expertly until Dean's head was flying back from the pleasure of it. Sam stopped and straddled him, whispering in his ear, after kissing up his neck. "My turn."

Dean's pupil's blew with the thought of what Sam wanted and he grabbed him roughly, kissing him hard, eating his mouth as he flipped him over, adjust his legs and hips, lubed himself up, and thrust in. Sam cried out his pleasure at Dean inside him and Dean fucked him hard and fast, no tender love tonight, their need burning too hot to be gentle.

With each thrust he stroked him and felt Sam tense around him, getting close and pulling Dean with him, so close to the edge. "Oh, gonna cum, baby, gonna, oh, Dean, cum with me, please, so close, touch me more, more!" Sam's body was slamming into his now, hard and brutal, clenching tightly, breathes coming faster, body tightening as he prepared to cum.

"Sammy, Sammy, oh, baby, cum for me, let me see you cum, so hot to watch you cum, baby." Dean whispered in his lover's ear and drove Sam the rest of the way over, making him cum hard. Dean leaned back to watch Sam's body arch and writhe as he came violently which made Dean cum from the sight of Sam's abandon, making them both cum again from the power of it all.

After showering and cleaning up, they cuddled in bed and kissed softly.

"Who thought pool could be so fun?" Sam chuckled and kissed Dean's neck lightly, bodies too tired for sex right now but not too tired to enjoy the efforts to try again.

"Not me. Never again. Love that ass, Sammy. Love your ass. You got one hot ass, baby." Dean sighed contendedly, letting fingers play along Sam's bicep.

"Yours is good, too. Wanted to take you on the pool table tonight. Such a gorgeous ass." Sam sighed, playing fingertips along Dean leg and hip, loving the soft skin there.

"Glad Dad came. I think it's going to be nice spending time with him. I know he's not ours, but in a way, he actually is. You know what I mean?" Dean looked thoughtfully at the ceiling thinking.

"I know what you mean. He's a great guy. Hard to believe he was made an archangel though. He earned it though. Saved us from Azazel and helped us kill him." Sam said happily. "I love the guy, still see him as our Dad."

"Me, too." Dean admitted, it was hard not to take the love they felt for their Dad and give it to the new Dad. So they didn't bother trying not to.

"Wonder where our real Dad is." Sam said sad, they would never know.

"I'd like to think he made it to Heaven." Dean said sad as well, it hurt not knowing.

"We could ask Gabriel." Sam offered, Gabriel might know.

"We should." Dean agreed, it was a good idea.

"He likes Claire. Think they're going to get along fine." Sam said, John had took to Claire immediately.

"She likes him, too. Notice her and Gabriel?" Dean had, they were involved somehow or almost involved.

"Yeah, think cupid hit that archangel." Sam said yawning.

"Claire got hit too, I think." Dean smiled, kissing his sleepy Sammy and making him smile.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said kissing him back softly and letting go.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said settling his head into the crook between Sam's neck and shoulder.

They fell asleep, happy and content.

John popped in and checked on them. Seeing them so happy made him smile.

He loved those boys already.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Gabriel and Claire headed into her apartment. Both nervous. Both wanting to make a move but not able to figure out how to yet.

"Gabriel." Claire said her face close to his, entranced by his brown eyes. "You smell like chocolate."

"I take it you like chocolate." Gabriel teased, moving closer.

"Very much." Claire agreed. Her lips hovered over his.

"Claire…" Gabriel's eyes were on those lips, wanting to kiss them.

Neither knew who kissed first but both agreed it had to happen. Their lips met and the kiss was gentle, so soft. Then got deeper and their hands got involved, pulling the other closer, pressing into them.

Gabriel made them stop and kissed her softly before backing up to put some space between them, even though his body wanted to be closer.

"I like you, Claire. A lot." Gabriel said suddenly feeling awkward, he smiled softly at her. "We need to slow this down."

"I know." Claire said, moving closer, pulling him close, kissing him again. Gabriel melted into it and eventually pulled away again but kept holding her.

"Ever been to Venice?" He asked mischeviously.

"No, why?" Claire asked suspicious, he was up to something.

"Good, let's go. Close your eyes." Gabriel said and she did.

When she opened them, they were on a gondola cuddled up and a man rowed them along. The moonlight filtered through the clouds, illuminating everything.

They went to the Art Museums, Gabriel's magic letting them see and explore them as long as they wanted. They visited the palaces and the hotels, and all the sites Claire wanted to see. In between kisses, of course, Gabriel seemed to like that part a lot.

They returned early in the morning and he kissed her goodbye.

Claire watched him go with a warm feeling in her heart.

Gabriel felt it, too.

The love settled in and they knew it had.

"Stay, Gabriel. Please." Claire asked softly.

"Claire…" Gabriel was trying to be good.

"I want you to hold me, that's all." Claire pleaded, not wanting him to go.

"I can do that." Gabriel smile widely, and Claire felt her heart stop when he did.

"That was a nice first date, Gabriel." Claire smiled and loved the way it felt knowing it had went to well.

"Date?" Gabriel thought about it and smiled, yeah, it was a great date. "Suppose that makes me your boyfriend now." Gabriel liked the sound of that, a lot.

"Guess so." Claire grinned, surprised but happy with that knowledge, "Got my own Angel boyfriend, cool."

"Yeah, it is." Gabriel sighed contentedly, and added, "I'll kill Michael if he comes near you again, Claire."

Claire smiled, yeah, Gabriel was overprotective but hey, he was her overprotective _boyfriend_, so she'd overlook it.

They lay in bed and Gabriel held her the rest of the morning.

Until Dante came to ask her if she wanted to join him for breakfast.

Then he saw Gabriel and smiled softly.

He should have known he'd be there.

They joined the others for breakfast and didn't bother the boys. They knew better.

The boys joined them an hour later anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched Dean sleep and smiled, he looked so sexy. He couldn't resist playing with him. Just a little.

Sam took him into his mouth and sucked him hard, then put the ring on him. Then he mounted him and slid onto him, sliding slowly up and down, marveling at how good it felt. Dean woke up moaning and his hands reached out to grasp Sam's hip, guiding him deeper onto him, taking his time to make Sam feel good.

"Oh, Sammy, so good, feel so good." Dean moaned as Sam moaned and they felt the pleasure fill through them.

"Want to feel you so deep, so much inside me." Sam moaned and sheathed himself deeper onto him, making Dean buck his hips up to meet each thrust. Dean took the hint and flipped Sam to the bottom while staying inside him. He took control and started slow and then got faster, deeper, making his lover moan so deep and low, then louder and louder, until they both were making those sounds and feeling their releases coming fast. Dean 's ring held his back but Sam didn't have one and was about to go. So Dean put one on him too. Sam groaned and marveled at how good it felt to have Dean in him.

"Fuck me, Dean, make me writhe beneath you. please…" Dean pulled out and smiled evilly.

"No, baby, want you to fuck me now. You know you want to." Sam thought about it and found that he did. Sam put Dean on the bottom lubed himself up and prepped Dean until Dean was thrusting on his fingers and begging him to move this along.

Sam slid in and took him hard. Each thrust faster and deeper with each time and they were now moaning in mindless lust. They removed the rings and felt their orgasms shoot out of them, leaving them panting and feeling boneless afterward.

"I love it when you wake me up that way, Sammy." Dean purred, kissing his lover deeply, showing his appreciation for his efforts.

"I know, that's why I do it." Sam said, kissing Dean again.

"Dante probably has breakfast ready by now." Dean said, untangling him from Sam long arms and lean muscular body. "We should join him."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam sighed, "I just like feeling your naked body against mine right now."

"You always like my naked body against yours. You'd keep me naked and in bed with you all the time if you had a say in it." Dean teased, he was the same way about Sammy.

"Like you wouldn't do the same with me if you could." Sam said kissing him softly, standing in front of him now.

"True, but when you look like you do, I can't help myself." Dean admitted pulling his pants on, leaving off the underwear and grabbing a shirt.

"Are you saying you find me irresistibly sexy or something?" Sam pulled on his pants as well, leaving his underwear off too. He pulled a t-shirt on while he spoke.

"You know I do." Dean teased and pulled him into a kiss. "You feel the same way about me. I see the way you look at me all the time. You want me all the time, don't you, Sammy?" He rubbed into him and made him moan.

"Oh, baby, you know I do." Sam rubbed back, grabbing Dean's butt and pulling him tighter into him. They rubbed again each other, their hard member pressing into each other, until they moaned incoherently and came crying out each other's name and several cuss words.

"Damn Sammy, I'm coming, baby, cum with me, oh damn, shitshit oh so good…oh, Sammy! SammySammySammySammySAMMY!" Dean said as he came.

"I'm cumming, baby, Dean, oh, Dean, yes, like that, harder, oh, baby, damn it, ohohoh Dean DeanDeanDeanDEAN!" Sam said as he came along with Dean, both panting and smiling happily from their morning orgasms.

They cleaned off and changed pants, making happy sounds as they kissed one last time and headed over to Dante's for breakfast.

It had only taken an hour.

They were just in time for breakfast.

Xxxxxxxxxx

John wasn't there when they got there. He had left last night and Dante said he had told him he would be by to see them in a few days. Bobby and the others left after breakfast to get home sooner, all hugging goodbye and promising to call.

"See you soon, boys." Bobby said hugging them one last time.

"Definitely." They all promised. Thanksgiving was coming up and they were going to Bobby's this year.

After everyone left, they sat down with Dante to look for cases and helped with research for his upcoming case. They trained downstairs and exercised for an hour, then cleaned their weapons for good measure, in case they got a case soon themselves, which was usually the case.

Claire painted happily and they all helped Dante at the bar that night, it was fun.

Sam and Dean got lots of numbers but tossed them but kept the tips. Dean got to bartend and Sam waited tables, while Claire served drinks. Dante bartended beside Dean and they worked together to keep up with the orders.

It was a good night for all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Killing Michael

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop it!" Clara shouted, Dante was being overprotective again. Now she knew he was like that, that fact in and of itself was not a surprise. Having him stalking her on her dates with Gabriel, well, that was a different story, all together! Sure Michael was her own personal stalker and liked to sit across the street and watch her apartment but she had learned to ignore his ass, and entertain the hope he would give up.

Yeah, Dean had got her a ticket on his denial cruise and she was in for the long haul. She might even have her own permanent suite on it by now.

Gabriel was just as powerful as Michael, he could whisk her away in a moment if Michael showed up, so why didn't her paranoid cousin just trust her on this! Because Gabriel wasn't him and he entertained the notion that no one but him could protect her, no one was good enough or powerful enough. Yeah, Dante was on a cruise up his own paranoid river, possible running adjacent to Dean's.

"Stop following me all the damn time, Dante!" Clara growled and looked at Gabriel who was very obviously trying to stay out of this particular argument. Too much sibling shit mixed in, he avoided those. Sibling shit was the worst, siblings never ever fought fair. Yeah, no one fought dirtier and meaner than siblings with each other, just ask the Winchesters, they'd done it enough growing up. Hell, he'd done it with his own.

It was one of those universal truths. Stay out of a fight between family, you will be the first one hurt, and damned if they don't fight dirty.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Clara! It's not safe to go out right now." Dante tried to get her to understand , freaking out because they had been making out against a wall on their date is what had really flipped him out. He hadn't realized that they were…well, having…gah! He couldn't even say it.

"That's not why and you know it!" Clara screamed and Dante winced quickly before snapping back.

"Bullshit it isn't!" Dante snapped harshly and knew her words had hit home, but damned if he was going to admit it! Besides, how could Gabriel protect her if he was fucking her into a wall? He would be too distracted to be able to, that's how!

"This is about you thinking I'm some virginal saint! Can't handle that I'm grown up and can make my own decisions! Especially about Sex." Clara sounded angrier if anything.

Gabriel was just happy that after an hour they had finally got to the real reason for the fight. They had been going at this for an hour!

"Not true, I just think you need to avoid that kind of thing until Michael's gone, is all!" Dante spat and glared at Gabriel who did his best to impersonate a statue… a statue under an invisibility spell.

"I was fine! It wasn't even sex, it was kissing! I have had sex before, you know! With him!" Clara spat and growled, "For a man-whore, you sure are a prudish bitch!"

"Fuck you, Clara. You don't know anything! He's a damn archangel, do you really think he's the best boyfriend to pick? Heaven calls and you're forgotten! Besides, my sex life is none of your business!" Dante spat, flaming up a little and not even caring.

"Neither is mine, cuz! So butt the fuck out of it! You sound like my mother, not my cousin!" She headed to the door and spat, "You follow me and I will never forgive you! Either of you!" With that, she was gone and the shelves rattled at how hard she had slammed the door behind her.

Dante glared angrily at the door now, and tried to calm down so he could go talk to her. He couldn't do that if he was on fire, fuck! Yeah, he was being overprotective but damn Michael was still out there and she was taking stupid risks!

Yeah, his temper wasn't fading and damned if the fire only got hotter on his hands now. He really needed to calm down right now!

"Gabriel, go with her, please? Keep her safe." Dante asked and got in a meditative pose and used it to calm his temper so his fire would go down. Clara wasn't safe right now on her own.

Gabriel hurried to catch her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Clara walked across the street and sat on the bench, pissed. How dare he lecture her on her sex life! On the other hand, he was worried and Michael was still after her. Damn it, he just made her so mad!

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned to see Michael there, smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat. "Got you, little one, now I will talk to you…alone." He smiled and tried to leave with her now.

"No, I will never say yes to you, you dick! The boys were right, your really are a dick!" She struggled to get away and he still held her in his grip.

Fear gripped her heart now warring with an anger she had never felt before. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! echoed in her head and she knew if he got her away from here , then he could work on her until she said yes. She couldn't let that happen. "NO! Not going with you, Michael, not going to be your fucking angel condom! No! what is up with your sick fascination with our Family? Leave me alone, leave them alone!"

"Sorry, Clara. I would if I could but see, I need you to start the apocalypse so…I can't let you go." Michael sounded so emotionless now and it was making her mad and afraid at the same time.

She felt cold start at the base of her spine and work its way through her, cold but if felt good too. Michael didn't notice it. He just kept trying to pull her to the alley so he could vanish with her, eyes scanning for the others should they interfere.

She let the cold fill her, and watched as cold flame coated her skin now, rolling around her, and forming a giant blue bird around her body now. Her arms were in the wings and her body was its body, and a giant blue Pheonix head tower over her small form.

She was coating in Icy Pheonix Armor now and Michael was backing away in disbelief.

"Fucking Zachariah! Never told me she was an Ice Pheonix. I wouldn't have tried if I'd know she was a fucking Pheonix! If he wasn't dead already, I'd smite him myself!" Michael muttered furious but trying to get away from her.

Clara stayed close to him and pulled a page from her cousin's playbook. She lunged at the angel and grabbed his sides and poured her power over him. The angel screamed one time and then condensed into a pile of rather decent sized Ice Crystals, but they weren't melting. Now she saw Gabriel running toward her…and stop short in terror.

She knew why. One touch from her and he was dead, too. "Stay back, Gabriel. My powers just kicked in and I can't control them!" Then she felt a hot flame touch her, consuming her coldness but destroying it, forcing it back into her actually. She turned to see Dante in full Pheonix armor and he was holding her while his armor wrapped around hers and pushed at it, willing it to go back into her now. Plus, she noticed jealously, his Pheonix was bigger than hers, much bigger. No fair!

She felt her powers being forced back in and it hurt, it was like pouring acid under her skin and lighting it on fire! She screamed and writhed but Dante held her until she passed out and the Ice power had been forced to sleep inside her, for now. It was alive now, like his, but his fire Pheonix could push hers back into her and hers would do the same for his. Their powers could never kill the other but they could complement each other, as Fire and Ice were always supposed to do.

Dante pulled his armor back in and felt the weakness hitting him. He had Gabriel sweep up the crystal into a blue insulated bag from his backseat and had him lock it into the 'Cuda's trunk for later.

Gabriel took Clara and watched Dante pass out on the concrete.

He took her inside and noticed she was freezing. Then he got Dante in and noticed he was nearly the temperature of the Sun. So he ran tub and stripped them, conjured up a harness. He and the boys maneuvered the unconscious pair into the tub, with Clara laying back against Dante and wrapping the harness around them that way, running a tub of warm water and letting them be.

Three days later Clara and Dante woke up, body temps regulated again but the human part not fully regenerated. They very carefully avoided using any powers and meditated to bring their bodies back into balance. Clara painted and Dante sat cross legged in his dojo robe and meditated.

They did this several times a day and eventually the human half regenerated and they were able to relax and not worry about their powers getting away from them and hurting anyone.

Both were glad Michael was dead.

Now they just needed to train Clara's Ice Pheonix powers.

Yeah, that was going to be fun. Uh huh.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	21. Well Wishes

(Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and its characters but I do own Dante Finch, so hands off ladies, lol. I do like to borrow the boys sometimes, they got style, flare, and oh, yeah, are drop-dead sexy.)

Plot: Christmas time is here and they're throwing a party, and everyone is invited.

Merry Christmas, my faithful readers!

Warnings: Graphic sexual Wincest, explicit language, and schmoop !

Read on if you like this type of thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dante was in the tub when Dean burst in. "She's here! Bobby and them, too." Dante held out a hand for the towel and Dean went to wait outside. Dante came out tousling his hair with it, naked but Dean paid no attention, he was watching the monitors. Dante came up behind him and wrapped the towel around his waist again. He patted Dean's shoulder since he knew why his cousin was so preoccupied.

"He'll be here. He said he would be." 'He' was John, their 'Angel' father. Both boys had quickly got attached to the man and were anxiously awaiting his arrival. Dean's arm was still in a sling but he got the cast off in two days. Sam had a nice slash scar on his arm from it as well. A rugaroo had gotten frisky and they had barely got there in time to keep him from eating his mate. Sadly, watching your spouse turn into a monster and get turned in a pyre of fire hadn't endeared them to the missus. She still blamed it on a faulty wire that arced and burned him up. She never mentioned their presence but she hadn't looked or spoken to them since they had done it either.

They didn't blame her really. Yet they still said they were sorry and left her their numbers, if she needed them. She kept it but still did not say a word, just headed into the house crying. Losing him had hurt her, they could relate.

Now they were in the middle of Dante's loft, decorated to hilt with garland, lights, mistletoe, and other stuff. A large tree took up the living room area with tons of presents threatening to take over the lower five branches of the tree itself. To say they had gotten a little overzealous with the gift shopping would be an understatement really.

Their Dad was picking up Adam on the way so they were waiting for them to get here. Magda was down in the bar, with the others now apparently and the boys insisted on watching for their father up here. Soon enough they smiled widely and ran downstairs, Dante saw John and Adam at the front door and grinned. He ran down to meet them, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys yanked the door open and immediately pulled the two men into the room. Then hugged them so tight they cut off their breath.

"Missed you, too, Boys." John chuckled as Adam finally got his breathe back and smiled at Sam.

"Thought maybe…that you…" Dean began and sighed sadly, "Sorry."

"You thought I wouldn't show up, like I used to not show up when…" John said sad now, too. This 'John' had been the same as he had been, constantly letting his sons down, not showing up for holidays or important things, never around for Christmas and stuff. Dean had been 'Dad' when John hadn't been, he was deeply ashamed of this. "It's okay, I'm sorry, too. I promise not to be like that, honest. I love you, boys."

"Love you, too. We know you're not really him but in a way, yeah, you are. We want you to be our Dad. We'll try to be more trusting, it's just not that easy to let shit go. It's not a trait we Winchesters have had an abundance of…ever." Dean said and then they smiled, "So glad you came, both of you!"

"So, Adam, what do you think of 'Angel' Dad?" Sam asked and Adam shrugged.

"A lot like the one I grew up with." He looked at them and sighed, "I never knew the side of him you did. He was always reliable with me." Both boys looked a little jealous now but let it go. It wasn't Adam's fault that he got the new and improved Dad 2.0 and they got the crappy version. John saw the problem there and looked at them guiltily but they waved it off with a discreet finger wave, so Adam wouldn't see it. They didn't want to upset their brother and were trying to let it go, so he let them do it.

He swore to do better this time. No more crappy versions, new and improved Dad 2.0 all around for all now. He would fix this issue, he'd be the father they deserved!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They gave presents and had eggnog. They definitely avoided Dean's bowl that he had made since Dean's eggnog tended more toward nog than eggnog. He used maybe two eggs and a bottle of alcohol so yeah, more nog than egg! They laughed and talked, then they saw John and Adam off, and hugged them again.

"We're going to miss you, Dad." Both boys said and they hugged him. "We love you. Come back soon, when you can, please?" They knew he couldn't stay but it didn't stop them from wishing he could.

"Real soon, promise." John said and they vanished on the spot. Leaving the others to miss him already.

"Good guy." Bobby said smiling, "He became a good guy after all. He'll be back."

"He love you, boys. You,too, girl. He know he can't stay, doesn't belong here. He can only stay a little and not affect the timeline. Him want to stay more, though." Missouri felt this and sighed. It hurt the man to leave them but made him so happy to see them again when he got there. She did not envy him this line he walked, it was a painfully tight line to walk but if anyone could, that angel could. Besides she had missed him, too. She looked forward to seeing him and that boy again. He was a Winchester alright, even if he reminded the boys of what they had never had with their real Dad. John had been so unfair to them, gone all the time, letting them down so much but, with Adam, he's always been there and kept every promise.

They loved their brother but deep down they envied him that. They always would. Hopefully this Angel John could fix that so it would go away.

The party soon broke up and they went to their respective homes, after saying goodbye to the others. Tomorrow they would do the presents, Christmas at Dante's loft sounded fun, Magda and the others were staying with him for the night. The only ones not able to be there was John and Adam, they had other plans, or rather John had to go and Adam was going to his girlfriend's parents for the day.

"Still hurts those boys, their Dad did a number on them." Bobby says taking the offered drink from Dante, "Tried to make it better but never managed most of it. John hit them hard and dug it in deep." He smiled though, "This 'Angel' John is good for them though. He can help them get past that other crap." He looked down then at Dante.

"They still love you more, Bobby, you know that." Dante said, pouring himself another shot and Bobby, the capping off the bottle for the night. "Thanks for coming, I appreciate it. We all do."

"Thanks letting us stay with you." Bobby had the couch and the women had the bedroom. "I think that we need to discuss the Claire situation."

"Oh, yeah, her powers. I've been working with them for her but we have hit a wall on the space issue." He looked nervous now, "There's just not enough room to fully train her here." Dante was doing his best but they needed more room for it.

"Maybe she could come work with me in the yard, I could train her like I did you. It shouldn't take too long, you did most of it already, she just needs someplace to practice in now." Bobby said and Dante sucked a lip, thinking. He was going to miss her, Bobby knew that. Maybe he could come with, the boys could handle the bar for a while and Dante could visit often so it wouldn't be like he couldn't check in on them like most owners did with their businesses. "You could come with, help me train her. The boys could run the bar while you were gone. I know you've been teaching them how to, so don't say you haven't."

It was true. Dean usually ran the bar for him while they both did the paperwork stuff. Sam also ran the apartment building next door, too. He was the super. It was funny how often sinks broke in single attractive female's apartments when you're super looked like a damn Greek god in the flesh. He could get laid so damn much if he hadn't been so gay and into Dean. He told Bobby this now and they both laughed.

"I swear they break things on purpose just to get him into their apartments!" Dante laughed and cried from it. "I never had that many maintenance issues when I did it. Maybe I should be jealous?" He teased then laughed again.

"Nah, those boys could have had their share, hell, more than their share of women if they wouldn't have been so into each other honestly. Dean had his share before he found out how he felt about Sam but, well, Sam's always been hard to figure. There was Jess but I can't recall him with any girl or guy before or after her. Seems like it's always been him and Dean to me." Bobby had noticed this over the years while thinking Sam must have been lonely before Dean realized his feelings for him. Poor Sam, it couldn't have been easy loving your brother that way and having a homophobic father like John carving his cruel prejudices into you every day of your young life, especially knowing those were just the feeling you really were already having and he would hate you for them. Dean either, truth be told. That boy had loved his brother since they hit the teen years, maybe before. It was their upbringing that had masked them for years.

John had a long road ahead of him to fix all that his old self had broken in those boys, a really long road. Bobby didn't envy him this one at all. Except their love for each other, that didn't need fixed, since it had never been broken. It was the only thing John hadn't managed to break in them. But this 'John' loved those boys and if anyone could do it, he could.

"Sure, I suppose I could come. For how long?" Dante asked and Bobby shrugged.

"Two weeks to a month. Depends how advanced her abilities are, maybe less." Bobby said and Dante nodded. It was a good idea, they could use him in the training schedule, maybe speed it up with his hand in the mix.

"That's not too bad. I could do that." Dante nodded and yawned. "Gotta hit the sack, Bobby, see you in the morning." He headed to his room and stripped once inside, laying down under the sheets.

"Night, Dante." Bobby said as he lay down on the fold out bed and covered up, sighing.

The house was quiet after that and they all slept, at least, in Dante's loft.

In the boys's loft, things were most definitely not of the quiet variety, thank goodness for sound proofing, eh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, Sammy, I still haven't opened my present." Dean teased and played with the ribbon and bow Sam had put over his ass, with the bow on top of course.

"Then I must not be a very tempting present then." Sam teased back, hand stroking Dean hard, lips sucking him softly. "Not all prepped and ready for your big dick at all. Nope." Sam had spent the last five minutes fingering his ass open for the man while he showered, so yeah, he was lying and Dean knew it.

"I'd never say that, baby. You're always tempting to me." Dean said, going to his ass now and pushing fingers in, smiling at the eager moans Sam gave. "Knew you lied." He grinned and had to smack that ass, at least once.

"Again, baby, do that again!" Sam begged, that had felt good. Dean obliged and smacked his ass a few more times now, then thrust in, hard! Sam's switches all flipped at the same time and he moaned loudly now. "Take me hard, Dean! Please!"

Dean smiled and kept it slow but did get faster, teasing Sam, not giving him what he wanted, making him beg for it. He liked it when his lover begged, he was so sexy this way. "Please, baby, please, harder, need to feel you…deeper…take me!"

Dean got a little faster but knew it wasn't what his lover wanted, not nearly enough. "Touch yourself, lover, lay on your back. I want to watch." Dean helped Sam move to his back, thrusting in again. Going fast like before but not like Sam was wanting, not yet. "Stroke yourself, Sammy, wanna watch."

Sam moaned and did as asked stroking himself fast now. "Slow down, Sam, I can't suck when you do it that fast." Dean objected and Sam smiled, slowing down and Dean lowered his mouth to him while fucking into him now. Soon Sam was losing control, barely hanging on. Dean wan't much better off. He stopped sucking him and took Sam like he knew he wanted to be taken. Hard and fast, pounding deeper and deeper.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes, baby, like that. Take me! So close…cumming…baby…Dean…cumming!" Sam cried and and writhed, looking like a porn star and sounding like one now, the way they liked him to. Dean couldn't fight those sounds and the tightening around him now. He came screaming almost, Sam's name on his lips. Sam followed suit and came shouting Dean's name, too.

When Sam could speak, he moaned out smiling, "You're such a tease, Dean. You made me wait for that one, so mean!"

"Aw, Sammy. You know you liked it." Dean purred, pulling Sam's hand to his groin, "My turn. It's your turn to open that gift, baby." Sam grinned and wrapped long fingers around him now, stroking slowly. Dean got hard immediately from the touch of those fingers. "Sammy!" He moaned softly, "Please!"

"What do you want, baby?" Sam purred by his ear, nipping and kissing along that expanse of neck and then back to the ear.

"Need you. Fuck Sammy, want you! The way I took you, please?" Dean begged and Sam chuckled.

"On your knees, grab the headboard, baby. Pooch that ass out, such a sexy ass, baby." Sam instructed and Dean obeyed. "Prep yourself, I want to watch." He handed Dean the lube and he watched as Dean worked fingers into himself, scissoring himself, and hitting his spot, arching sexily and fucking back into them now. Sam got harder just watching him.

So he moved up behind Dean and asked, "You ready for me?" Dean nodded, moaning softly.

"Yesss, please!" Dean moaned softly and Sam smiled at the need in that voice. Sam moved his fingers and pushed in easily, Dean moaned loudly now. "So good, Sam, fill me so full!" Sam moved slow at first, but added a spank to his ass with his thrusts, red handprints standing out on the flesh there. Dean felt himself losing it. He quickly grabbed a ring and put it on himself, he wanted this to last.

"Grab me one, please, baby?" Sam asked softly and Dean reached over and got him one. Sam put it on himself and slipped back into the man, angling for his prostate now and making him arch into Sam now. "Damn baby, feel so good…ass is made for my dick, Dean, so made for me, baby!...could fuck you all night baby." He said and Dean moaned louder, turning pornstar now. So Sam worked him harder now, and whispered, "Stroke yourself, Baby, want to watch." Dean obeyed and stroked himself harder. "That's it, baby, look so good, love to watch you stroke yourself that. Love the sight of that hard dick, baby, fuck, you look so hot!" Sam moaned, trying hard not to go faster now. Dean's tightening body around him was not helping with that.

"Please, faster, take me faster, please, baby!" Dean pleaded, body now lined up with Sam 's front, hips and torso, meeting hips and back. Bodies lined up perfectly now, Sam's hips meeting Dean's now, flesh meeting flesh sounding now. "Please, fuck me! Fuck me please!" Dean nearly cried out in relief when Sam took him deeper and faster now, almost pounding but not quite. Sam reached down and ran his blunt nails hard inside the man's thighs. Dean arched gracefully now and Sam forgot to breathe, his body tightening from the sight of his lover this way.

"You ready, baby? Ready to cum now, baby?" Sam teased, "Gonna ride your ass hard now, make you mine, baby."

"Yes, baby, yes! Make me cum, please, so close…ride me, Sammy…please!" Dean begged and they removed the rings and Sam took his lover hard and fast, pounding now. "Fuck, Sammy, cumming…baby…now…cumming!" He stroked himself harder and faster now, Sam's hand joining it, both of their hands working Dean now while Sam took him the way he wanted him, too. Pornographic moans filled the room and cries of pleasure bouced back at them as they came hard, Sam into Dean and Dean onto the headboard, they fucked through their orgasms and then fell boneless to the bed, with their heads at the foot of it and Sam pulling Dean to his chest now, sighing happily.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Sam moaned, "Gotta say, that was some gift!" He couldn't have moved if he tried. "All fucked out, Dean. Broke me!"

"Yeah, Sammy, broke me, too." Dean purred and couldn't move either, just able to smile sleepily. "Merry Christmas, Sammy. Gotta say, best gift ever!"

"Love you, Dean." Sam said softly, falling asleep now. His arms tightening around Dean now, liking where he was at the moment.

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said softly as well, falling asleep against Sam's shoulder as he was held tightly in place. His hand entwined with Sam's now. Both men smiled and slept, perfectly content to stay where they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they met at Dante's around noon and opened gifts. They ate Christmas dinner and talked.

Then Dante surprised the boys with a request for them to take care of the bar for him while he went to Bobby's with Claire to finish training her powers. They of course agreed and figured a month wasn't that long, they'd do a good job for him.

Then they watched the others leave. It was just them now. Both men went to the apartment and relaxed. They picked out several movies and had a movie marathon, feeding popcorn to each other, kissing sometimes.

Tomorrow they would be busy and here's hoping Dean didn't mess up running Dante's bar. His cousin would kill him if he did.

In the meantime, they settled for cuddling on the couch and enjoying their favorite movies.

They really loved Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	22. Dean Gets His Dreamjob Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch. I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest , lots of PWP at times, sorry! Don't like please don't read. It gets really smutty so if this bothers you, please don't read it. I don't mean to offend anyone.**

Plot: Dante has left Dean and Sam in charge while he goes with Bobby to his yard to finish training Clara's Pheonix powers. A monster makes the mistake of trying to use the bar as a hunting ground and none of the Hunters like the idea.

Here's hoping the thing gets some sense before…wait, evil isn't that smart, is it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Dean and Sam went to open the bar and let the employees in. Sam helped the employees while Dean stocked the bar and got it ready for opening. He also got the opening paperwork set up and made sure labor was kept track of.

Sam headed out to take care of that day's work on the apartments. "Gabriel, could you help me with the maintenance today? These females keep coming up with stuff for me to fix and I swear they're breaking them on _purpose_! There's even guys doing it. Please help?"

Gabriel, being at loose ends with Clara gone, agreed to help. One woman had shoved a tooth brush down her kitchen sink and broke the garbage disposal which Sam told her he had to order her a new one and have it installed in a few days. In another, a guy had managed to get his underwear shoved down his bathroom sink's drain and Sam had to use tongs to remove them. Gabriel played interference to keep them from grabbing Sam's ass or worse. Sam then headed to the bar to help Dean and Gabriel came with, bored and wanting to help.

Sam went straight to Dean and pulled him into the office shutting the door behind him.

He wanted a moment alone with his husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pushed Dean into the wall and kissed him hard, relieved to spend time with him again. Dean wasn't arguing in the least. In fact, they had an hour until it opened, so they were free for a bit. "Gonna make it feel good, baby, all for you." Sam said softly into Dean's ear making him moan for more. Sam pulled curtains closed in the office and stripped them down. He kissed down Dean's body and then took him in his mouth sucking him hard and then pulled him down to floor, lubing up as they went, then he got on top and rode him hard and slow, circling his hips and rocking onto him, making him moan louder now, thank goodness the others were not around, with the bar ready early, he had given them a break and they wouldn't be back for an hour.

"Sammy, baby, so close!" Dean cried out, thrusting up deep as Sam reached back and thrust fingers into him now and he was arching and cumming hard into Sam, who was not even close to cumming yet, a ring holding him back. Sam was not even done with his lover yet, not even close. As Dean was cumming, he thrust into him and took him hard and deep, pushing him to even more pleasure than he was already feeling, Making Dean scream his name and arch gracefully for him, Sam's hand stroking him just as hard as he was fucking into him now, Dean's switches all flipped and he felt the tidal wave of multiple orgasms slam into him, and Sam worked him through all of them but the last one. On that one, Sam removed his ring and had his own multiple orgasms, pulling Dean along with them, too.

They lay on the floor of the office and panted, eyes still seeing spots and moaning softly from the intensity of their orgasms. Dean felt sore but satisfied but he was content with this because Sam was sore, too. Both of them too sated and spent to do anymore right now anyway.

"I love you, Dean." Sam said, rolling to his side to kiss Dean softly, making his lover look up at him and give him a playful look.

"What brought this on? Not that I'm complaining really, Sammy!" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"I just missed you. I haven't seen you all day, and wanted you; we did skip our usual morning sex, you know." Sam reminded him.

Dean chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I know. You get all wound up without your morning sex, baby. I almost forgot that part. We should do that more often, this was fun!"

"Don't even think of taking morning sex away!" Sam teased back, and promised, "I'll do this again anyway, with or without it, don't worry your gorgeous head about that." He kissed Dean softly again, "I can never get enough of you, Dean, I never could." Dean smiled and pulled him down for a kiss one more time then they got up and dressed again. "I'll help with the waiter thing tonight or I'll work the kitchen, it's up to you."

"I'd rather you work the floor, two waitresses called off." Dean admitted taking Sam's hand as they walked to unlock the front door to let the employees in now. They came in and they shut the door again, waiting for opening time. "I'll take the bar with Allen, you and Gabriel can help serve the drinks, if you would, until I get replacements called in."

"Fine with me." Sam said smiling, getting one more kiss in before Dean got too busy. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Sam." Dean said, kissing him back then letting go to get behind the bar. Gabriel and Sam put on the waiter aprons and got their order pads and pens together, along with the rest of the employees. Allen unlocked the doors and people poured in, filling every seat now.

They got busy right away and stayed that way the rest of the night. Turns out, Lassiter's was the most popular pub in the city, they hadn't known that. That night they soaked in their sauna and relaxed, cuddling and massaging the kinks from each other's bodies, sighing happily eventually. They got out and dried but did not dress. They lightly made love and went to sleep immediately, tired from a night's hard work and waited for Dante to call, knowing he wouldn't be able to help himself.

They weren't wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd it go?" Dante asked as Clara froze another car pile, Dante sighed as he put a flaming hand out and melted it instantly, telling Clara to try again. Clara groaned and tried again. "Busy, huh?"

"Hell, yeah! You neglected to mention this was the most popular bar in Paya, thanks for that." Dean said sarcastically, then chuckled. "Did $25,000 last night alone. Sam and Gabriel waited tables, Susan and Sarah called off again, third time now. Sick."

"Tell them they need doctor's notes next time or they're fired. If they call in again, tell them I need a note for each one before they can come back to work. Besides that, how'd it go?" Dante said and smiled as Dean chuckled.

"Got a shifter in town, killed someone two blocks away from here, guy wasn't even home when it happened, had a time card proving he was at work and video proving it, one of those places with continuous big brother surveillance cameras. Cops are stumped. We have a feeling he's using your bar as a hunting ground." Dean explained and groaned as Dante growled in rage. "Don't worry, if he is, he'll try to get in to it tonight, should we let him?"

"No! Just follow the fucker and kill him! No one uses my place as a hunting ground. Boy, the supernatural can be stupid fuckers! Kill his ass." Dante said and Dean nodded. "Gotcha." Dean agreed happily. "You take bouncer tonight, with Sam, he shows and you gank it right away. The light I installed will show his eyes, don't worry about that part." Dante instructed. "Call in Diana and Julie if they call in again. They volunteered last week for extra shifts so they'll do it. Schedule them for those shifts if the others call in one more time. Also, ask Allen to see if he's willing to take on two more days, I usually cover the weekend shifts as bartender. Can you cover it if he can't? Or Sam, you both are well trained for it."

"I'm sure we could, I'll ask Allen first, he has a family to take care of. He may need the money. Also, what about the body? What do we do about it?" Dean asked and Dante thought about that. "Put it in the secret freezer in the vault, I'll ash it later when I get back."

"And that will be?" Dean asked, trying to see how long he was going to be running the bar.

"Couple weeks, three at most." Dante said eying the newest ice sculpture and sighed, "Apparently she is having trouble with getting the ice part into shavings still." He shook his head and shot fire at it, melting it and motioning Clara over. "Take a break, Claire, have some lunch and try again in a few."

She smiled and hugged him, before heading in to the house, leaving Dante alone to talk privately on the phone now.

"You hide that body and don't let anyone see you do it either. I'll burn the body up later. Be careful, they heal fast so be sure you killed it, dissect it if you have to, just make sure. Oh, look at the special events book, I think there are a couple scheduled, Friday and Saturday, Allen is going to be the bartender, and have Diana, Julie, and a couple others wait the tables, and hostess. Events should take care of themselves really. Just give them to Harold, my business manager. He'll work on those, he likes that part." Dante instructed, "You just do the bar stuff, get Gabriel involved if he's not occupied with Heaven stuff, maybe your Angel Dad if he's available, too. He'd like the work, bouncer for him if he shows. Go through the apps and see who you like, do some interviews, and leave me your recommendations. I'll do the second interviews and get the hiring stuff done. I'd like you input on this. We're closed on Friday for that special event, so do the interviews then. Need four or five more waitresses and one bartender if possible. Make sure they're qualified, have Sam and you do the verifications. Thinking about hiring you on as assistant managers if this works out, you and Sam, if you're interested. I could use some good men to have my back with my business, too. Do good with this, Dean, and consider yourselves hired."

"Not to worry, Cuz, we won't let you down. I like your bar; it's my kind of gig." Dean chuckled, "Even if I promised to cut down on my drinking last night, Sam said I was drinking too much."

"Sounds like him." Dante agreed and thought Sam was right, Dean needed to cut down, he did drink too much at the odd times he did drink. Sam was a good influence on him, he was good for him. Dean was happier with Sam than he had ever been with anyone in their lives. Dante thought they made a cute couple, brothers or not. He also realize something else, "Don't you have an anniversary coming up soon?"

"Yeah, in a week. I'm going to take him out to dinner and take him shopping, at his favorite book store. Then maybe a romantic walk down the new canal they built, under the moonlight. He'd like that." Dean said smiling, already looking forward to the evening; Sammy was going to love it! "Got a gift for him, too. It's a leather bracelet with a charm against demons and angels on it. I even had Gabriel take it to Heaven and get it blessed for me. He's going to like it."

Leave it to Dean to go for Hunter and romantic at the same time and have Sam just be Hunter enough to love his overprotectiveness disguised as a gift. Go figure.

"Yeah, how about I have the dinner made for you at the bar and you guys can go from there? I could call Harold to do that part. He has a line on some good chefs you'd like." Dante wheedled, "It would be my gift to you guys, my anniversary gift to you both, please?" He smiled as Dean sighed in resignation. Dante knew he'd do it now.

"Fine, just let me have the final approval of the guy, okay? He can be a picky puss when it comes to food, trust me." Dean said and Dante had to agree, Sam was picky when it came to food but then again, so was Dean, whether he'd admit it or not. Sam had got the man to eat salad somehow, Dante suspected withholding of sex was involved or serious Sammy eyes, but either way, Dean managed to make it so he got extra dressing on it, which annoyed Sam to no end actually. Dean's salad usually consisted of dressing with a little bit of lettuce that happened to share the plate really, but still Sam said nothing, at least Dean was eating one, and that's what counted.

Dante shook his head at them. Sam got Dean to do what he wanted eventually, even as kids. He'd never really push the advantage this gave him over his husband; he loved him too much for that. Dean had the same advantage over Sam, too. Dean got Sam to do what he wanted eventually, too, but with more compromising. Sam could be a stubborn cuss when he dug in his heels, and no one knew it like Dean. He'd managed to get a radar over the years for things that made Sam do this heel thing and avoid them at all costs. It was a good strategy, and it kept those two on even footing over the years, that and lots of sex, yep, those Winchesters had both the skills and stamina that most men would sell their souls at crossroads for! And still never matched it, honestly.

They were also the most business savvy individuals he'd ever met, it was a natural skill developed through years of Hunting and working on their practical natures, as well as organizational skills. Hunters had to think on their feet and be organized, otherwise they didn't live overly long lives. Business ran on the same principles, not to mention both boys had a natural talent for business management, so smart and talented in business matters.

His business was safe in their hands, he was sure of it.

"Well, I better let you go, it's time for lunch. Call me if anything comes up." Dante said and Dean promised to do just that. They both hung up now and smiled at the same time.

Dean let Sam pull him along to work on the apartments, since the bar was already setup to open and they had some time to spare. Dean also took the time to call both Diana and Julie to cover the shifts for the two others and they were on their way now. Allen and his brother, Stan or something were covering the bar. Dean found the maintenance both annoying and boring.

One woman, a real grabby one, had light issues. She kept trying to 'help' Sam install the light for her, which Dean quickly vetoed by asking her to keep her hands off his husband, please and thank you! Another two tried it, too. Mostly light duties, cleaning out drains that looked like they had done it on purpose but were vague enough not to be able to prove it. These merely undressed the man with their eyes and he bit his tongue to keep from telling them to please at least leave the man's underwear on before stripping him naked in their minds right in front of him.

Some guys got in on the action and damn if they didn't get creative with their maintenance issues, mostly more underwear in drains and offers to show him how they were worn by them, which ended with Dean asking them to please stop making passes at his husband now. Sam blushed and gave him a look that said he definitely appreciated the man's intervention in the situation and he found it sexy when Dean got all possessive and jealous like this, for the most part. Dean knew Sam would show his appreciation later and looked forward to it.

Then they went back to the bar and took up their posts as greeters and bouncers, looking for the shifter to show himself. Most shifters killed one or two and then claimed that territory right after as their hunting grounds. If their hunches were right, this bar was the new territory to claim and the Hunters were not going to let that happen, no way in Hell!

Halfway through the evening, they saw it. The eyes flashed as the lights hit them. Damn it, the guy was here. He tried to get in and was stopped by the protective wards, Dean and Sam watched him, as he looked at them, eyes hard and deadly cold now, the shifter's angry and pissed. He walked away, heading down the alley, Sam and Dean followed him stealthily, keeping him in sight at all times. Soon he hit the sewers and they followed him the victim, a male of 20, they wondered who it had meant to kill as the poor guy and hoped to stop it, if he hadn't done it already.

As the thing touched the terrified young man, they pounced and were tossed like ragdolls for their troubles, not injured too seriously, mostly bruises and some scratches. Then they finally got close enough and stabbed the thing through the heart with their silver knives, making sure to kill it before stopping and then decapitating it afterward. They salted and burned the thing, then hid the body in a secret part of the tunnels. They'd get Dante to come down and burn it up later. Then they untied the unconscious man and helped him out of the sewers, pretending to have found him wandering the streets. He looked confused but went along with it. He didn't remember much, the thing had been good enough to keep him drugged the whole time. He wouldn't remember them killing it or even being in the sewers really. They were thankful for that much.

Then they went home and changed clothes, dealing with their minor injuries and calling Dante, letting him know the shifter was dead and where to find its body, adding they had already salted and burned it for him. Then they smiled sadly at not having time to make love right now but knew they would later, and headed back to the bar.

Hours later, they dumped the numbers they'd gotten and got the labor and paperwork done at Close, getting them into the computer and going home, locking up and setting the alarms, multiple ones their paranoid cousin made them promise to set every day and night for him. Damn that man was more paranoid than Bobby and that was saying something really. Bobby's version of careful was more like a rabbit digging multiple tunnels to the same burrow and putting bear traps at the entrances to keep things out, overkill was more his style really and Dante seemed to have inherited it.

They had to smile, they were the same way. Apparently Bobby had managed to teach them the same trait as he'd taught Dante. They smiled fondly as they thought of the man and chuckled, they loved that old coot! Their Dad for all these years, even while their Dad had been alive. They took a chance and called, finding him awake. They knew he kept late hours and had thought he might be awake.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Bobby. Just checking in." Dean said smiling.

"Heard you got the shifter, good work there." Bobby said chuckling, "Anyone hurt?" He meant them, he was being subtle.

"Nah, mostly bruises to soak out, a few scratches. He tossed us pretty good but we got him. The victim is fine, too. Home safe and sound, doesn't remember a thing, guess the shifter used drugs to keep him knocked out the whole time. He was still loopy when he got out of the sewers, so we told him we found him wandering the streets. He bought it, so we're safe on that one." Dean explained and smiled as Sam pointed to the phone, clearly wanting to speak to Bobby, too. "Hold on, Bobby, Sam wants to speak to you, too."

"Hi, Sam." Bobby said grinning. Sam was a good man, nothing like what Azazel had in mind when he'd done his thing to him in his nursery years ago. He was a good son, brother, and husband to Dean, too. They deserved to be happy.

"Hi, Bobby. We miss you." Sam said pointing at the bathroom with a pleading look. Dean smiled and went to run their bath. "You still coming up for pool with Dad and us next weekend, the offer still stands."

"Probably not, still training Claire here. She's still having trouble with her powers. Sorry." Bobby sighed as he heard the disappointment in Sam's voice now, he hated that part.

"Oh, okay." Sam said sadly, he'd wanted to speak with Bobby about helping with Dean's anniversary present, a new lighter with the Impala on it. "I just wanted your help with… something." He eyed the bathroom door to make sure Dean wasn't listening in. "I wanted your help with a gift for Dean, our anniversary is next week, you see."

"I can still help, what do you need?" Bobby asked wishing he was coming after all now.

"I need a lighter case, real silver. I know you have that stack of it there at the yard for emergencies. I also need Dante to use his power to use some silver to make a small Impala to weld into it for him." Sam explained, he knew Dante could control his powers to that tiny degree to create the exact image of the Impala and also weld it to the light itself for him. Bobby could make the case itself; he had the shaping and welding tools to mold it into the right shape, too. "I already have the lighter to go in it, I bought it last week." Sam sighed, "I'll never have it in time for our anniversary now." He sounded even more disappointed now, if that were possible.

"Sure you will, I'll bring it up myself as soon as we have it ready. We'll get started on it tomorrow morning, trust me, it will be ready for your anniversary. When is it?" Bobby had never figured out the date for it, he'd tried.

"Next Thursday." Sam said and Bobby ticked off the things they needed to get done to have it done in time for it and found it a daunting deadline, they'd be cutting it close but they could do it. "If you can't, just let me know, I'll understand." Translated, 'I'll be disappointed but hey I know you guys tried.' Yeah, Bobby was good with the Sam-speak, had to learn to be over the years, as well as being fluent in Dean-speak. It was a necessary skill when your sons were Sam and Dean Winchester, trust him on this one.

"No, we can have it by Wednesday, I'll have it there by that night, just put me up in Claire's place for night. I'll be fine." Bobby said and made up his mind to have it done by then or die trying. Dante would be glad to help, he was sure of it. He was already arranging their romantic dinner for them. He could help with the gift, too. Dean was going to love it, too! No throwing this one onto a bone pile. He'd like this one too much to lose it that way. He also made a mental note to include an inscription, something like 'Love from Your Sammy' or something. Dean would like that part more, a personal touch from Sam.

"Thanks, Bobby, I really appreciate this. I wouldn't ask but no place around here has the capabilities to do it for me, I know you're busy as hell there." Sam added and smiled in relief now, he would have the gift in time. He hoped Dean would like it. "Love you, Bobby, we both do. Miss you lots. We'll have to visit you soon as this training thing is done."

"I'd like that." Bobby said and meant it, he missed those boys coming around like they used to. Now that they had settled there in Paya, New Mexico, he never saw them anymore. Maybe he'd be able to move there someday to be closer to them, he missed them enough to consider it. "Miss you, too. Might move there someday, to be closer, you know?"

"We'd like that." Sam said softly, he missed the old man so much sometimes, it was weird not visiting him like they used to before moving here. He picked up a paper from nearby and began to look at the house listings for something to suit Bobby and his needs. "We'd help you find a place, help you buy it, too, Dante and us." He got quiet for a minute, just thinking, "We sure miss having you around more, Bobby."

"Me, too." Bobby said, "Love you both, too. You're my sons as sure as I raised you myself; miss you, too." His heart ached to see them more, maybe moving wouldn't be such a bad idea. He'd have to bring it up to Dante later.

Dean appeared in the bathroom doorway, naked and dripping, looking like a walking wet dream, beckoning him to come to him very seductively, "Sammy, come in here. Got something for you, you sexy thing you."

Sam grinned and said into the phone, "I gotta go, Dean wants me…well, he wants me to…well, crap, you know what he wants." Sam blushed and chuckled, "Call you later, Bobby."

"Or I'll call you." Bobby said chuckling now, too. "Don't let him keep you up all night." He knew this wasn't going to happen but he had to tease the boy. He sounded like he was blushing through the phone.

"I wouldn't say that. In fact, if he doesn't keep me up most of it, I'll be terribly disappointed." Sam said then laughed as Dean surprised him by sneaking up behind him and taking the phone from him, leering, "I'd never disappoint you that way, baby, gonna rock that god body of yours all night long. Gonna make him walk funny all day tomorrow, Bobby, so he has to go. I got other plans for that mouth besides talking on this phone talking to you, sorry." Dean said and Sam decided he didn't look sorry in the least, Bobby laughed as he thought he didn't sound very sorry either.

"Okay, too much information, you two put bunnies to shame, you know that?" Bobby teased, getting ready to hang up now.

"Oh, yeah, bunnies have nothing on me and my baby. " Dean said chuckling, "Love you, Bobby. We'll call again soon." He was already helping Sam out of his clothes as they were hanging up.

"Love you, too, son." Bobby said and smiled, "See you soon."

"See you soon." Dean said and hung up, noticing that Sam was finally naked now and Dean smiled softly, in awe of that body his lover had. "Damn you're so beautiful, baby!" Dean said reverently, touching him now, fingers trailing along his abs and arms, down to those long fingers and strong warm hands.

"So are you, Dean. Want you inside me soon." Sam said, getting hard at the thought of it now, so ready to be taken right then.

"That's the plan, Sammy." Dean said sexily and led Sam to the bathroom now, eyes roving his body and loving the view so much he was losing it for him already. "Love you, Sammy."

"Love you, too, Dean." Sam said seductively now, too.

Now they were in the bathroom and the games began. Sam looked forward to walking funny tomorrow, He was going to do his best to make sure he wasn't the only one though, Dean would be, too; If Sam had his way, which he was sure he would. Dean just needed some hard persuasion in the right places, yeah, that was the ticket.

"Oh, baby!" was gasped out as a body slammed into the wall and the boys began their nightly seduction of each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the door shut, Dean slammed Sam into a wall roughly and immediately kissed down his body, taking him into his mouth, sucking him for all he was worth. His mouth, tongue, and hands worked him harder , desperately wanting to taste his lover right now. "Oh, baby!" Sam gasped and his head went back as he arched into that sucking mouth, "Wow, baby, gonna…fuck…what are you doing to me?...gonna cum…baby…gonna cum!"

Dean never stopped but his eyes glowed with heat as he watched Sam come all undone, and scream his name, body arching and thrusting deep into his throat, his long fingers forcing his lips to its base and cumming hard down his throat. Dean smiled around him as he drank every bit of it, moving up to work out any left in him, until he went limp in his hand. Then smiled as he came up and kissed his husband passionately, still tasting of his cum in his mouth. Sam moaned deeply at the taste of him there and got hard from it again.

"Damn, baby, that was…" Sam gasped out, still tingling from his orgasm, so intense Dean was still holding him up or he'd slip down the wall.

"Best blowjob you ever got?" Dean asked, knowing that _was_ just what his lover _was _saying. He teased his ear, "Was I?" His hands went back to Sam's sexy ass, played along the crack there. His fingertips caressed his hole there, circling it, stroking the rim softly. He heard Sam whimper softly with lust and smiled wider. "Was I?"

"Yes, baby, that was most _definitely_ the _best _blowjob I've _ever_ had. Could let you suck me for the rest of my life and _never _want you to stop. Oooh, that feels _good_…" Sam sighed happily as Dean continued to caress his ass that way. "Fuck me…_please_, baby, fuck me?"

"No, but I will make love to you, roughly maybe. If you're a good boy." Dean whispered in his ear, pushing three fingers in at once and thrusting them in and out now, scissoring them lightly, the hole already opening for him willingly now.

"Yes, please!" Sam moaned for more now, his body trying to impale itself onto those fingers already.

They made their way to the tub, and Dean lay back, Sam used the soapy water to slide easily onto him, and they got their rhythm going, bodies thrusting onto and into each other. "Feel so good, Sammy, no one…feels so _perfect _around me…_fuck_…_so_ good, baby…ride me…yeah…_oh, baby_…cumming…so close!" Dean moaned out and then they gradually got harder and deeper, "Need you…Sammy…love….cum with me, baby…Sam…baby…_Sammy_!" Dean's already upthrusting and arching body now lifted both of them two feet of the floor of the tub, screaming his release and falling back with a hard thump.

They cuddled and kissed for a while, smiling happily and washing each other, taking their time to stroke and clean every inch of each other. Then Sam smiled wickedly and went on all fours, and leered. "We're not done yet, baby. Need more of you in me again, then…I'm going to do it to you, too. I'm so not going to be the only one sore and walking funny tomorrow." Sam said seductively and Dean got even harder now, thrusting in right then and taking him again. Going slow to pull them to edge of lust and desire, and over into the dark hole of their pleasure, where orgasms ruled them and they came over and over, fucking eventually in between bouts of making love.

For hours, Dean pleasured Sam and then Sam did the same for Dean, taking him back up to the heights of desire and pleasure, and love, most of all, love, that only Sam could take him. Soon they cuddled again and let the goosedown comforter wrap over them, lulling them to sleep. They kissed softly and smiled. "You kept your word, Sammy, so going to be walking funny tomorrow. You wore my ass out, you mean _sexy_ assed man you." Dean said lovingly, "I love you, Sammy."

"Yeah, you wore me out, too, but I expect you do it again really soon, so don't think it won't be happening again. I like wearing your ass out this way, it feels nice really." Sam responded, sighing happily. "I love you, too, Dean. Don't know how I'd have turned out if you hadn't decided to love me this way, I was so lost without you, _for so many years._" Sam looked away, crying a little with happiness. "My life means nothing without you, Dean."

"I just got lucky you didn't run screaming when I told you I was in love with you. At 18, I half expected you to. I just had to tell you, even if it meant losing you forever; it was killing me not knowing if you felt the same way. I can't see a life without you in my arms this way either. Never leave me, Sammy, never again." Dean said, "I love you so much, too."

"Never leaving you, _ever_ again. This is our happy ending, Dean, and I intend to keep it as long as I can with you, and the others, our family. I _never_ want to lose you. It would kill me if I did again." Sam said kissing him one last time. "Goodnight, Dean, love you."

"Never losing me, always by your side now." Dean promised and smiled, "I love you, too, Sammy. Goodnight, baby boy." He spooned Sam closer to the front of his body now and sighed again. "I have my forever in my arms now, it's _you_, Sammy. You're my forever."

"You're my forever, too. Dean." Sam said pressing back into him more and sighing as well.

Now they slept happily and felt perfectly content.

Tomorrow they worked again and they found they liked it, honest work, not Hunting for once. They liked this, and looked forward to the assistant manager jobs. Dante really seemed intent on making them a more integral part of his life here and it felt nice to be wanted and needed, to be a family again.

They would make Dante proud. It meant a lot to him that they were doing this and they were not going to screw it up for them or him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Tuesday finally came. The bar was running smoothly and the boys were getting into a good groove there. Both Gabriel and Sam did the maintenance, sometimes having Dean help with the more difficult jobs, and just so Sam could spend time with him, the bar had been opening earlier lately and they had very little time together, so they made time for morning sex and just stealing moments here and there to just talk, kiss, and even just cuddle sometimes, mostly in the office as they went over paperwork. Sam helped Dean close the bar and did half of the paperwork so he could get home sooner. Then they made love or whatever it was they chose to do that night. Fucking was not off the menu, just not their preferred choice of activities if they could make love they could, but the rougher stuff was done, too. Some kinks and blood play were done, too. All in the spirit of love and lust for them together, of course.

Dean was in the bar, working out the anniversary details with Harold while Sam snuck out the back, to wait for Bobby. "Bobby, it's Sam. You coming?" Sam said anxiously.

"Yeah, ten minutes away. You out by the back?" Bobby asked, Sam sound panicked, so nervous. Anniversaries will do that to you. The best ones turned your knees to mush and your heart beat to a drum being beat too fast.

"You should come in and say Hi. Bobby, we have a surprise for you. Dante helped us get it for you." Sam said smiling, fingering the manila envelope in his jacket. Dante had purchased the property secretly two days ago and it was in Bobby's name. A new home if he wanted it. They hoped he would. It was a lot closer to them, However, with Ellen he may not want to.

"You didn't have to, Sam. This is your day, you and Dean's." Bobby was touched and wiped a tear away. Sometimes those boys were too thoughtful for their own good, he thought gruffly, loving them so much. His sons. His family.

"We wanted to." Sam said softly and smiled, making Bobby smile now, too.

"Okay, I see you now, parking in the garage, got guests for you." Bobby grinned at Dante and Clara now, chuckling at their expressions as they palmed their gifts for the boys, and Bobby eyed his on the seat next to him. They parked and got out, to be met by both boys now. They immediately hugged Bobby tight, and then did the same for Dante and Clara. "Missed you boys, too." He smiled widely and laughed. "Happy Anniversary, Boys."

"Thanks, Bobby. We set up a private party for later with you guys, after our dinner and stuff, if you'd like that kind of thing. We're doing some private celebrating for now but later. We'd like to celebrate with you guys, too." Dean said and they all nodded happily. Dante gave him a look and Dean looked at Sam, nodding. Sam approached Bobby, blushing. He pulled out the envelope and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby opened it and nearly fainted.

It was a deed to a property right outside of town, an abandoned Salvage yard. Full of space and just the way Bobby liked it, had its own private drive and gate, everything. Dante had already warded the place fully for him, had a construction crew and home builder already beginning building the house on it. All they were waiting for was Bobby to tell the builders how he wanted the house to look like.

He just had to accept the gift. He just _had_ to! They wanted him to have it anyway, even if he never lived on it. It was _his_, no one else should have it. Bobby opened it and read the document, tearing up. He looked at them speechless while they grinned happily at him. He looked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"It's still yours, even if you never live on it. We want you to have it." Dante said, "We'd really like for you to consider moving here but if you don't want to, we understand. There's Ellen and them, well, they can come, too. We could find an apartment in the building for them, too. They can work at the bar, too. Ellen would be good for that job, Jo and Ash, too. Dean, we should have thought about that." He looked at Dean and they jumped at the sound of a familiar sultry voice from behind them, chuckling.

"Like we'd miss your anniversary." Ellen came up and hugged them. "Congratulations." She took the deed and read it, "You should take it, Bobby, it's our kind of place. Of course, I'd live there with you." She looked at Jo and Ash. "You all should take them up on the apartment offer; they're nice places." She looked at them and smiled, "We missed you boys, too."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Bobby said and they nodded.

"It's all we're asking." Dean said and hugged the man, "We'd love it if you'd consider it. We need you closer, Bobby. It's weird not being able spend time with you more now that we moved so far away from you. Please consider it, it's a salvage yard like you already own, so it should be perfect for you. We can get your stuff moved here, junk and all." He kissed his cheek, "We love you, Bobby. You'll like it here."

"Like I said, I'll consider it. I like the property though, might go take a look at it while I'm here." Bobby said and went toward the apartment building. The others followed and Dean tossed him the spare set of keys to their loft. "Make yourself comfortable; we'll be awhile."

The others headed to the apartment while Dante went with them to the bar. He talked briefly with Harold and went to the office, going through the paperwork and the computer stuff, smiling in approval. "We added a ladies night and a gentlemen's night, too. Nothing fancy, free entrance for each on their nights. Also a couple's night, a romantic things. We set up a dance floor over there. They seem to like it." Dean explained, Dante looked at the profit report and smiled, "We're making $15,000 more a week now, good thinking, cuz." He was impressed with their business ideas, they were good ideas.

Soon it was time for their anniversary to start. Dante waved bye and headed to their loft, too. Soon they piled into Bobby's car and the Cuda, heading out to check out the property. Which Bobby loved. It was three times the size of his own yard, had better wards, thanks to the boys and Dante's paranoid natures. He saw a three-story in his mind, and smiled. "I'll take it." He said looking at Dante and smiling. It was better than his old one. He could even use those crates and have them shipped by barge to here, move his more valuable stuff with him to the yard, most of the cars, tires, engine blocks and such; the dogs would come of course. A bigger house would be nice. Hmm…it already felt like home. He held Ellen to his side and asked, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful and so much larger than yours. I think a bigger and nicer house would be nice, too." Ellen said, "Maybe a wedding?"

Bobby chuckled, "Marry you? Hmm…I'd have to consider that." He pretended to think about it. She poked him in the gut with her elbow. "Of course, a wedding would be in order."

"Yeah?" Ellen asked and Bobby nodded. "You got a deal then." She kissed his softly and hugged him tight, "Our new home, it's going to be so great. You'll just have to let the other Hunters know you moved, though, so they can find you if they need to, get them your new numbers."

"Nah, I can keep the old ones, the phone company will let me. Not a problem, really." Bobby said and they stared at it in silence for a while. It really was perfect for him, those guys knew him too well. "I love it, thank you, Dante." He teared up a little but quickly squelched it but still smiled proudly.

Then they headed back to the loft where they set up the party and put the gifts on a table. They got some drinks at the little bar there and Gabriel joined them shortly after, and John soon after, he had been meaning to get there earlier but his boys had needed him, and he had to say goodbye to Bobby, such a sexy old man, mmm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They had a dinner of pheasant and salad with chocolate pie for dessert. Candles lit the room and soft metal music flowed from the speakers. They ate and talked, kissed and touched, even managing a slow dance or two which, while chick flicky, felt really nice to do. Then they went shopping, letting Sam buy as many books as he wanted, taking him to the movie of his choice, and a nice romantic walk together, holding hands and kissing along the canal, sitting beside the water and relaxing while they admired the view.

"Dean." Sam said kissing on his neck now, nipping by his ear. "I've never made love by a canal before." Dean moaned softly at that thought. "We could get caught, indecent exposure." Sam brushed a hand over his hard groin now. "Don't want to wait, want you now, baby." Dean growled and looked at Sam now.

"You're going to get me arrested." He smiled anyway and pulled Sam up into a copse of trees, a very dense group of them. Sam hurriedly undid his pants, working them off him, and pulled his own off, working his shirt off too, then Dean's. He pushed Dean to the ground and lubed him up, working his own ass open with lube as well. "Fuck, Sammy!" Dean gasped as Sam sheathed himself onto him now, moving slow, taking his time to lean over and kiss his lover, then work down his neck and body, driving him insane with desire now, making him thrust up into Sam faster now, deeper.

Soon they were going at it and Dean flipped them, taking his lover even higher in their desire for each other, cumming together and crying out each other's names as softly as they could manage. Then they got up, cleaned each other off, and redressed, then kissed passionately for a few minutes before heading back to their bench to watch the water again. Dean looked at Sam and smiled, "Such a sexy man I married."

Sam blushed and grinned, "Yeah, I did, too."

"A bit kinky though. He made me have sex in a public place, almost got arrested." Dean teased and Sam gave him a leer in return for his trouble, a leer that promised so much that Dean tempted to pull him into the trees again and make love to him again and again until he was spent, just the way Sam wanted him to.

So Dean did, for two hours. After their two hours of public sex, they smiled smugly and headed home, taking their time walking along the water and kissing some more, although this time the kisses were softer and gentler now. Hand in hand, they walked back to their car and headed home, cuddling in the driver's side, Dean holding Sam close his side, just the way they liked it.

"Love you, Sammy, Happy anniversary, Baby." Dean said, kissing him by the car before heading to the loft.

"Love you, too, Dean. Happy Anniversary." Sam said, handing him his gift. Dean opened it and teared up a little, "Oh, Sammy…" He said softly, examining it, stroking the little Impala on the front and reading the inscription, 'Love Your Sammy Forever'. "I love it." He pulled the man closer and kissed him harder now, pouring all his love into that kiss, all his appreciation for the man in one kiss. Then he handed Sam his gift.

Sam opened it and smiled softly, caressing the charm and smiling happily, tearing up as well. "Dean…" He looked up at his lover and smiled, "It's beautiful, you carved this yourself?" He noticed the work, Dean had a distinct style to his way of cutting wards in.

"Yes, I used my knife, took forever but I got it right. It's pure silver." Dean said proudly, "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Baby. I adore it, thank you! The sex was a good gift, too, by the way. Made me see stars, baby!" Sam said enthusiastically and Dean grinned even prouder now, if that was possible.

"I aim to please." Dean said and Sam gave him an appreciative look. "Yeah, you do. And you are very _very_ pleasing, _trust me_!" He touched Dean's jaw, running it along with a fingertip, and kissing him softly, "All _mine_."

"You're all _mine_, too." Dean said doing the same to Sam now, kissing him back.

They kissed for a few more minutes now. Kissing each other was their favorite thing after all. "I could die happy just kissing you, baby. Never want to stop kissing you, so addictive kissing that sexy mouth of yours." Dean admitted, kissing him some more.

"I know what you mean, I could kiss you forever and never stop." Sam said smiling happily, kissing him some more to prove his point. "Love you so much, Dean."

"Love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and they finally were able to stop kissing long enough to breathe and smile at each other. They took each other's hands and headed to their loft, where their family and friends were waiting, probably impatient already. The boys just smiled and got in the elevator, heading up. Let them wait. This was their day, they had earned this, him and his beautiful Sammy. Knowing Sam felt the same about him. His gorgeous Dean.

They exited the elevator and were immediately hugged by them all in turns, congratulating them and good naturedly complaining they made them wait too long, and had to learn to tell time. They all knew what had kept them and said nothing more, they didn't need any details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean drank soda and they joked around, they opened the gifts and smiled. Bobby got them a lock pick set apiece. The others got them weapons for the most part, although Ellen and Jo got them stuff for the bar and the house.

Bobby told them about his decision to move to the property when the house was built and decorated by him and Ellen, with the help of an interior decorator of his choice. Dante and Bobby, and the boys would do the wards on the house together. Jo and Ash would take an apartment in their building. Ellen would help at the bar and Jo could do whatever she chose, the bar or Hunting, or both like the others did.

John showed up with anniversary rings for them, with real diamonds in them. He'd also explained his new relationship with _his_ Bobby and about the boys now. They were happy he had found someone to love. Although Bobby found it hard to believe but figured it must be the truth, John wouldn't lie about a thing like that.

They all went out for dinner, stayed the night, and left the next morning. Well, Bobby and the Pheonixes did with Ellen. Jo and Ash took their new apartments and set out shopping to find furniture for them.

Dean and Sam ran the bar and took Friday and Saturday off, for the special events, which Allen and the others were handling. The boys worked maintenance for the apartment and still did the managerial stuff for the special events, mostly getting the paperwork and stuff in the computer, balancing payroll and labor, that kind of thing. They also did interviews to replace the waitresses they had to let go and for another bartender as well. They also found some good prospects for the four or five waitresses that Dante said he needed, including Jo, who surprisingly applied as well. They still had to talk to Dante about it but they were sure they wanted to hire her and soon, like now.

Business was booming and they were short on help, even with Gabriel and Sam working bar, and Ash and Jo helping out the waitresses and waiters. They were sure Dante wouldn't mind them helping, they were family after all.

Business was good and, in a few months, Bobby would be living closer to them again, and there was his wedding to do, they were looking forward to that, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, Jo and Ash get settled, boys run the bar, person is trying to find Dante and they have to wonder why. Who is this guy anyway? Why does this guy give them a bad feeling?

Dante and Claire still train at Bobbys. Building begins on the house and they keep an eye on that sometimes. Bobby begins shipping his cars and stuff to the property and they get it put in place for him.


	23. Dean Gets His DreamjobPart 2

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Boys, got some crates coming this week to the new place. Can you make sure they get them where I can deal with them later?" Bobby said, on the phone with the boys as he researched a Hunt.

"Got it, Bobby." Dean said, writing some figures in the book and chewing on a pencil. "Your house is coming along great, by the way. The frame is up now. Electricians and plumbers are coming this week, most of the walls on the first story will be up by Thursday."

"Well, it's a start. I'm going to like this new place, I really am." Bobby said happily.

"We hope so. It's yours now." Dean said and pulled Sam in for a quick kiss, leaving his husband breathless. "Sam says Hi."

"Hi, Sam." Bobby chuckled as he heard Sam call Dean a tease. "How's the bar thing going?"

"Good, hopping though. Busier lately." Dean said then asked, " You know an Alex Pearson?"

"Kinda, think of Gordon but crazier." Bobby said and got a chill, "Why do you ask?"

"He came by earlier tonight, looking for Dante. Said he was an old friend. He gave me a bad feeling so I told him I was covering the bar and Dante wasn't here." Dean said, the guy had set off alarms for him, the one's Gordon had set off. He felt…_wrong_…somehow. "He asked where he was, I said I didn't know, he just asked me to cover his bar for him. Think he didn't buy it though. I'll tell you one thing, he goes after Sam and I'll kill the fucker!" Dean growled now, the bad guys always used Sam against him, _always!_

"Me, too. Let me get Dante, he should hear this." Bobby said and Dean waited as he called for Dante, soon his cousin took the phone.

"Hey, Dean. What's up?" Dante asked worried, Dean wouldn't have called for no reason. "What's wrong?"

"Some Hunter showed up looking for you. Set off my 'bad guy' alarms. Said his name was Alex Pearson and he was an old friend of yours. Since you've never mentioned him, I told him I was just covering the bar while you were out of town. He was really interesting in where you were. He played it off but I saw it, figured I'd ask to see if I did the wrong thing here. I prefer to err on the side of caution." Dean leaned into Sam and chuckled, "Sam says I'm paranoid." Then he got serious, "He has the 'Gordon' look, cuz."

"You wouldn't be wrong. He thinks I'm some demonic overlord, going to send Hell to Earth or something. He picks up Supernatural psychic shit. He caught my Pheonix energy trail years ago, has gotten more obsessed since the last Apocalypse. Fucker must have _really_ flipped to try to find me now." Dante spat and groaned.

"Does he know about Bobby's?" Dean asked now, worried. He could go there. He'd hurt Bobby to find Dante, Clara, too.

"No, he'll figure it out though. There's no link to Bobby in my past, just knows about Steven and my family's deaths. Never knew about Bobby's before." Dante said, worried now, too.

"Wouldn't be that hard to find out though." Dean pointed out, "Some questions to the right people and he finds you." Dean knew this. It's how Gordon had kept finding them, after all. "You going to be okay? You need us?"

"Nah, we're good." Dante said, "He shows, I'll kill him before he gets to Bobby."

"Um, would he go after Sammy? Cause if so, I'd rather have him go there until it's safer." Dean said and saw Sam's face fall. "I can't lose you, baby. If he's like Gordon, he'll go after you to force me to tell where Dante is."

"He might. Just stay together or keep him with the others, stay in groups. Warn them about him, so they'll be careful around him. Kill him if he even tries it. He's dangerous, Dean." Dante warned. Then they hung up and Bobby strengthened his defenses, locking the gate for now, just in case and posting guard dogs on it, to raise a warning if the bastard showed up.

Dean sat Sam down and they talked about it.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Sam, you'd be safer there." Dean argued, afraid for his lover, so used to guys like Pearson focusing on him. Figuring out he was Dean's weakness. "Only until Dante comes back, please, baby, I'd feel safer if you would."

"What about Jo and them? Don't see you sending them away!" Sam argued and saw the others standing there glaring.

"Like he could! Damn it, Dean, we're safe enough here, Sam can stay with us at all times. He doesn't have to go." Jo pointed out and sighed, "We're just as at risk as he is."

"That's why you should go, too." Dean said worried. Overprotective mode firmly established now, they could tell.

"And you'd be where?" Ash asked and Dean sighed.

"Here." Dean said and shrugged. "Fine, you stay. But he comes after you, you leave for Bobby's immediately, got it?"

He eyed all of them now.

"Fine, but he won't. We'll be okay. You are paranoid, _damn!_" Jo said and Dean gave her a look.

"If he's like Gordon, I'm not being paranoid _enough!_" Dean growled. Eying Sam and looking worried again. Sam attracted evil shit, like a magnet. A really strong one! Guys like Gordon went after him every time.

"If he's like Gordon, we'll waste his ass." Jo stated with a cold smile, Dean relaxed as he saw it. She would kill to protect Sam. So maybe Sam was safe with her after all.

"Um, I'm not five, Dean. Don't need babysat!" Sam said upset. He didn't need protection. He was a Hunter after all!

"Not babysitting, just being careful, okay? He's psychotic and knows I know where Dante is, bet he knows you do, too. All of you. No one's safe right now." Dean said kissing Sam and touching his face gently. "I'd just feel better if you stayed close to the others, help protect them, too. Please, Sammy?" His green eyes pleaded with Sam's and Sam sighed, then Dean knew he had won this one. Feeling better about Sam staying now.

"You're right. It's best this way." Sam agreed and smiled, "You be safe, too, okay?"

"Yeah, we go loaded for bear. Guns and knives from now on. Watch your backs, he's a sneaky bastard if my hunch is right." Dean said, his gut screaming to hide Sam from this guy. But how do you hide a stubborn six foot something man who won't let you do that? Dean knew this answer all too well, you didn't. You just hoped Sam killed the guy first."

Which was exactly what he hoped now. About the others, too. "Watch what you say to him and how you say it. He picks up on shit, and I don't trust him an inch." Dean said softly, afraid for them.

"We will." Jo promised and the other's did, too.

Then they went to open the bar and their worst nightmare walked in the door again.

And this time he meant business.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Dean Winchester, thought I knew that name. You and your brother, oh, I mean lover, shame on you by the way, killed that psychotic guy, Gordon, wasn't it?" Alex said conversationally, but Dean knew better. Worse, Alex knew he knew better, too.

"Yeah, and you go anywhere near my friends or Sammy, and I'll kill you, too." Dean promised, whispering so no one else heard it. The others watched the exchange with narrowed eyes though, keeping him in their sights at all times. "I will rip you apart if you touch them!" He hissed angrily.

"You know where he is, don't you?" Alex said and Dean just looked at him, not giving anything away. "Just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Better idea, you go away or I kill you, that makes you leave me alone, too" Dean hissed and had to smile as Sam whisper into Alex's ear as well. "Same goes for me, too. Leave our family alone!" Sam hissed, too. "We'll make you hurt if you don't." He grinned evilly at the blond Hunter, "Your pain will make Gordon's seem tame if you don't leave us alone."

"Sorry, guys, can't do that. He's evil. I know it. If you weren't so deluded, you'd see it, too." Alex said pushing away from the bar. "See you soon, boys." he waved and left, leaving them watching him leave wishing they had killed him after all. Cold fear filled Dean's heart now as he looked at Sam with interest as he left, smiling coldly.

"Sammy." Dean said softly, fear in his eyes for his lover now. Alex was going after Sam, he had to stop this; he just _had_ to. He just had to do it so Sam didn't know it. He wracked him brain on ways to do this and hit one on the head. "Cover the bar, Sam. I need to call and let Dante know about this."

Sam agreed this was needed and took Dean's place. Dean slipped back to the office and called Dante from his cell.

"Hello." Dante answered and frowned as Dean spoke.

"He just came by." Dean said angrily, "We tried to scare him off the scent but he said he's see us again, he's going after Sammy. He looked right at him when he said it." Dean growled and said, "I'm going to find him and kill his ass, Dante. Before he can kill us."

"That's murder, Dean." Dante pointed out. Not a bad idea but nonetheless, murder.

"Yeah. I know" Dean said coldly, doing a search for him online, then getting a list of motels here in town to check out.

"Dean" Bobby said, taking the phone. Dean heard Dante explaining what was going on. "You can't just murder the guy with provocation."

"Been provoked, he looked at Sam like Gordon did. He's going after him, Bobby!" Dean said and Bobby nodded, knowing this was probably true. Sam would be the perfect leverage to use on Dean. To make him kill you, that was. "He knows about our relationship, Bobby. Knows how much he means to me. He'll hurt Sam." Dean printed out the list now and started circling the ones closest to the bar.

"Just keep each other guarded and it'll be fine. Clara managed Ice chips today. Another couple days, she'll be up to shaved ice and we'll be back. Don't go after him until we get there. Okay?" Bobby pleaded and Dean said nothing, promised nothing.

"I'll try." He said coldly, dialing a motel, "What kind of car does he drive?"

"A mustang. 72, I believe, red with black pinstripes." Dante supplied and asked, "Why?"

"Just checking, in case he tries to follow us or watch us like Michael did." Dean lied and waited. "We'll be okay, I guess. Just get back soon, I'm worried." Not a total lie, he was worried. Just not as much as he was, not anymore.

He hung up and went to work. He called every motel and found him. Under the name of Caleb Rogers. Sandust Motel, two blocks away.

"He's going after him, Bobby. I just know it." Dante said frowning.

"He'll wait, I think." Bobby said and sighed, Gordon had taught Dean a lesson, a hard one. When a psychotic man targets your loved ones, its best to kill him immediately and keep him from really hurting them eventually. They hadn't done that and Gordon had nearly killed them both at the end before killing him. Psychotics did not back off, they just kept coming once they caught the scent and damn if this guy hadn't caught Dean and Dante's in one whiff! "Maybe we should…"

"No, give it a day. She may have it down by then." Dante said and groaned. "Hopefully."

Three days later and she had it. Tiny ice shavings. Then he had her do it again. Shavings. Two more time, all shavings.

So far Dean hadn't killed the man, even though he had been sitting in their bar, watching them for days now. Not doing anything, just sitting there. Watching Dean, watching Sam. Making Dean itch to kill the guy already. But he had said he'd try to wait and he was. But it was stretching it thin with him coming in and sitting there all night, just watching them like he was waiting for one of them to separate and he would attack them then.

This did nothing to make Dean less homicidal, as one may guess.

Then he went after Jo and Ash. Then took Sam. Right when Bobby and Dante got back.

Then all Hell broke loose and they struggled to stop Dean from murdering the man who had taken him.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was time for them to open the bar, and Jo was late, and so was Sam and Ash.

Dean waited and then went looking. Jo and Ash lay on the floor of the Alley, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds. And Sam was gone. It looked like they had gotten some shots off. A trail of blood led to a blank spot and vanished.

Who was the blood from? Dean had to wonder and called Harold, asking him to take the bar for the night, he had a family emergency. He also called in other waiters to cover the other Hunters' shifts.

That was when Bobby pulled in and saw the bodies, as Dean's fought to control their bleeding. Ellen ran to Jo and tried to help, too.

Dante used his power to staunch the blood flow as Ellen removed the bullets, checking to see if they had hit anything major. They mostly had come close to the heart and lungs but narrowly missed them. Jo's heart was nicked though. They moved them to the boys' loft and operated there. Dante letting Bobby stitch them up after Dante burnt the wounds so they wouldn't bleed anymore. The others nearly screamed but the pain pills put them out, sleeping their pain away now.

That was when they noticed Dean was missing and the Impala was gone.

They swore in frustration and called him, Dean was not picking up. So they used his trick and got the company to turn on his GPS on his phone. Then went to save him from himself.

They found him rifling through a motel room for clues and tried to talk to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nothing, he left nothing here." Dean swore and saw the others come in. "Told you I should kill him. Now he has Sam! I told you he would take him! Fuckers always mess with Sammy!" Dean glared at Bobby. "This is your fault."

"Mind your tone, boy. Not my fault! It was murder!" Bobby shouted angrily and knew deep down it might be partially his fault. If Dean had done as he'd wanted then Sam wouldn't be kidnapped or dying, and the others might not be wounded now. Yeah, he should have let Dean murder the man.

"Wouldn't be my first." Dean said coldly and headed out the door. They watched him go and worried.

Who had he murdered? They wondered.

Dean was on the laptop, tracing Sam's phone. They approached and asked, "Who'd you murder, Dean?"

Dean said nothing.

"Come on, man, we're not cops. Just tell us!" Bobby insisted.

"When Sam was ten, he used to walk home from school with me. One day Dad took me with him on a hunt. Sam was taken as he walked down the street, by some guys in a van." Dean said coldly as he followed Sam's dot on the map, Bobby's stomach clenched in fear at how this story was going. "Dad and I got his GPS on his phone turned on and found them. They'd locked him in a room and had him undressed, in nothing but his underwear. Using a _fucking_ camera to take pictures! They had bidders on the screen, bidding on Sam as they took them, Bobby!" Dean gave him a colder look, anger mixed in now. "Dad and I busted in, shot the guy at the computer, and saw the screen. I went through the house while Dad took the other parts of it."

"He had Sam in nothing now, and he was bruised; he'd hit him! He saw me and I shot him. There was this man, sitting on the bed, gibbering. Said he wasn't involved, but Sam seemed terrified of him. More than the guy taking the pictures even. Sam begged me to shoot him, and I did. Twice in the chest, once in his dick, and again in his head." Dean looked angrier now. "Sam hugged me and cried. His clothes were in the corner but his underwear, it was gone, shredded. We grabbed all proof he had ever been there. Dad loaned me his duster and covered up Sammy. Then we left and burned the place to the ground. The other kids they had taken were in the backseat."

"We dropped them off at the Social Service's building, made sure they got in safe and left town right then. Sam was traumatized for weeks. Had nightmares and clung to me at night, crying. Bobby, crying!" Dean spat, and said, "So, yeah, I murdered that bastard and the one taking his picture. I would have killed Gordon, too, but he slipped away. Now another guy has Sam and I'm pretty sure he'll torture him until he finds you, Dante." Dean started the car and slammed it into gear, "I should have killed him earlier. Bobby. Get out."

Bobby got out.

Dante stayed.

"You said to wait and now Sam could be dead. If he is, I'll never forgive myself." He looked at Bobby accusingly, Bobby knew it and sighed.

"Never thought he'd go this far. Figured he'd come looking for me." Bobby admitted and Dean sighed.

"He didn't, he sat in the bar and watched us all. All night long. Kept eying Sam and me. We stayed together, figured we'd be safe." Dean gave a wry laugh, "Safe, yeah, good one."

He and Dante headed out, following Sam's dot. Bobby followed in his truck.

All they found was his phone and a note.

'Give me Dante's location and you'll get him back.

Fuck with me, I'll kill the man slow."

It wasn't signed but it didn't need to be. His number was written on the note.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex." Dante spat as he heard the man answer the phone.

"Dante." Alex said and he heard Sam scream in pain. Dante jumped at the sound.

"Let him go." Dante said coldly and Alex chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a fair man. Don't want demon boy here, want you. How's about an even trade, you for him?" Alex proposed. Dante doubted Alex was going to let either of them go at all. Probably kill them anyway.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dante growl and flamed a little, then breathed deep, making the flames go away for now. "Fine, I'll do it." He agreed and looked at the others, who listened in on the call. Sam screamed again, and Dean jumped in rage. "Stop hurting him and I will come now."

Sam screamed even longer now, agony in that sound. Then he grunted and stopped. "Good man, he's a little cut up but he might make it, if you hurry. South pier, in half an hour. Oh, and come alone, Don't bring the others. I'll kill him if I see anyone but you." Alex laughed and smiled in the phone, "Such a pretty man, Sam. They don't listen, I might be tempted to see why you're such a hot piece of ass. Never been with a man, might be fun." Dante flinched as Dean grabbed the phone, "Heard you Winchester had stamina, well, I do, too. You might like it."

"You touch him again, you're dead! You hear me! Dead!" Dean screamed and shook with rage.

Dante grabbed the phone from him. "I'll come now, just leave him be, please?" He begged and he heard the man smile again.

"Okay, you for him. I'll leave him be. You just keep up your end of the deal." Alex purred and said, "Half an hour, Tampilo Warehouse, be there."

"I will." Dante agreed and the man hung up.

They sat there and said, "He's going to kill us both, me and Sam." Dante said positive it was true.

"Not if we kill him first." Bobby said and looked at Dean, who shook with rage now. Eager to hunt the son of a bitch down.

"Let's go then." Dean said grabbing weapons and heading to the Impala with Bobby.

Dante took Bobby's truck.

They headed to the trap and hoped Sam would be okay.

And planned a murder on the way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Dean Gets His Dreamjob Pt3

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. Dante is in this one but he is mine and I _so_ own his _fine _ass!

**Warning: Wincest!. Sam/Dean. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Sam is taken and they rush to save him. Will they be get there in time? Alex Pearson _really_ wants Dante to show but will he be ready to face the rage of the Pheonix?

And surely Alex isn't stupid enough to underestimate Sam's Hunting skills and how far he'll go to get free? Will it be enough? Or will it cost Dean the man he loves so much it hurts?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up naked, tied to a bedframe, a wire one. Wire was wrapped around his wrists, binding him to the metal headboard. Steel springs poked his chest. His legs were folded beneath him, bottom pooched out, legs secured by wires to the coils. His cuts were bleeding and he was bruised around the face and jaw. One eye was swollen shut, the other almost there.

He had been shocked for hours already before Dante had called, right after he'd cut the crap out of him.

He had heard what the man had said and struggled to get away. To loosen the wires, which wasn't happening, really. He could also hear the man in the other room, singing to himself. Metallica. Sam never wanted to hear it again.

The man came in and caressed his ass but didn't go beyond that. This gave Sam an _idea._

"Untie me and I'll show you why I'm such a good piece of ass." Sam promised, not going to keep it, no sirree. He saw the knife in the man's boot and had an idea. "I'll make you feel good. Dante won't be here for twenty minutes. Just don't tell Dean, He'd never understand."

"Why the kind offer, Sam?" Alex said getting hard from the idea of this with the man. Sam leered at his erection, licking a lip like he knew would work. The man was interested, he just had to _keep _him that way.

"Cause I'm afraid of you and I'm kind of hoping this might convince you not to kill me later. Plus, I'm a good lay. I could enjoy this. You said you had stamina. I like stamina. Bet you fuck good, too." Sam said and the man approached.

Revulsion filled him but he hid it, gave him a good scared but interested look.

"Fine, we'll do this. You act up, I'll gut you, understand?" Alex said, stroking Sam's dick, which got hard despite Sam's best attempts to not let it do _any _such thing. His dick had a mind of its own apparently.

"I understand." Sam said obediently. Keeping his Hunter's third eye on the knife. Needing to get close enough to grab it. He was untied soon after and stood there as a mattress was put on the frame by another man. Sam eyed him hatefully, a dark haired short guy. He seemed to enjoy Sam's look.

"I get you next." The man leered and Sam barely looked at him now. Keeping his eye on Alex. Alex leaned into the headboard and smiled.

"Undo my pants, Sam. Use that sexy mouth to do it." Alex purred and Sam wanted to punch him. But instead used his hand to undo Alex's pants, using his teeth to unzip them. Alex moaned as Sam's lips ghosted over his underwear, brushing his dick. Sam's hands work the jeans down and got close to the knife but not too close, not enough to let him see that Sam had even seen it there yet. Sam worked his underwear down now and saw the man was already hard.

He _didn't_ want to do this but he needed that _knife!_

Sam took a hand and stroked him, while placing his mouth on the head there, sucking lightly. Then moved down it harder, sucking deeper now. Alex thrust up in his mouth now, choking him. Sam didn't stop; he just kept sucking as his hand slipped lower.

He risked a look and saw the other man jerking himself and knew he _had_ to do it. He deep-throated him and squeezed just right. Eyes on both, he watched the other man close his eyes as he came. Alex closed his as well and shot his load into Sam's throat. Sam was forced to drink it or choke. At the same time he jerked that knife out and stabbed Alex in the chest. He died in mid-orgasm with his mouth open slightly and his eyes _stayed _closed.

Sam jumped back on the other man, slitting his throat easily. The man fell dead at his feet and Sam looked around for his clothes. Once he found them, he quickly dressed and ran out of room. Soon he found his weapons and took them back, too. He was out the door in seconds and slammed right into a hard chest. One he recognized instantly.

"Dante! Where's…Where's _Dean?_" Sam wondered and heard a thump on the roof. He saw Dean climbing down and saw his face. _He'd seen what Sam had done._ He was looking at Sam worried now. Dean hugged Sam hard and Sam hugged him back, blood soaking his shirt now. Some of the deeper cuts were bleeding freer now.

He felt light-headed and wobbled. Dean held him up. "I'm sorry, baby. I needed the knife in his boot. It was the only way to get loose to get it. I'm sorry, hated doing it. Don't hate me!" He felt dizzy now. "Don't leave me. I love you!" Sam tried to stand but only blacked out now. "Dean. Sorry."

Dante looked at them in worry, while Bobby rushed in with his gun ready but came out shaking his head.

"They're dead. Both of them. Sam got them good." Bobby said and went to help get Sam to the car, laying him in the backseat and working on his wounds. Most were bone deep and several needed stitches. One had nicked his heart and another had carved a swath into his lung. "We need a hospital. Now!" Dean screamed, ready to cry. He couldn't lose Sam to another crazy Hunter! Not the _fuck_ again! He worked frantically, even resorting to stealing everyone's shirts to try to staunch the blood flow, which was rapidly soaking everything he put onto it. It kept up like this, Sam was going to bleed to death in a few minutes. "Fuck it, floor it, NOW!"

Dante did just that, breaking every speed limit on the way there. They all eyed Sam as he lay there limply and bled to death in the backseat. They drove him to the hospital while the place burned, leaving no trace they were ever there but two dead charred bodies and no evidence to point to the killer.

Sam was admitted and taken to surgery. After several hours, they had repaired the tear to his lung and the cut on his heart, and stitched up his cuts. They wanted to know what had happened. So they said he'd disappeared from outside the bar, and they found the blood trail. They showed them the note and explained they had called and set up the trade. They found him wandering along the street and brought him here. They assumed the kidnappers had got scared when Sam escaped and ran when they figured he would go to the cops.

It was a good story and most of it was true. Just not the _end _part.

Sam was asleep for three days after the surgery but the doctors said he was just recuperating, he was _just _sleeping, _not_ in a coma. He just needed the time to heal. If he had lost more blood, he may not have made it.

Cops found the burnt bodies and figured out what Sam had done. Except they figured he had burned them, too. His lawyers got the case tossed on lack of proof he had even been there. Eventually the case was dropped and the cops left Sam's doorway, giving him an admiring look. Their thoughts, one may ask? Well, they figured he'd put up a helluva fight and got away, the fire was secondary. He was bleeding to death but he'd killed the bad guys anyway and still found the strength to stumble away to find the cops to help him. He had survived it and seemed okay for it. They were glad he wasn't going to jail for it; they deserved what they had gotten!

Xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Dean did when Sam woke up was to kiss him deeply and let him know he loved him.

"Not mad, don't blame you, baby. You had to get the knife, I know that! Not leaving you, that doesn't count as cheating; that was surviving." Dean said stroking his lover's face, Sam's hazel eyes relieved now. "They would have killed you both, you know that."

"Yeah, I figured that out immediately." Sam admitted.

"What happened, Sammy? How'd he get you?" Dean asked, climbing up to hold him on the bed, Sam making room for him, smiling now. Dean looked at him softly and kissed him lovingly, brushing lips to his forehead. "So glad you're alive, baby. Couldn't live without you, Sammy!" He pulled him into his chest and rested his chin against Sam's hair, "Tell me what happened?" His hand brushed softly along Sam's back, soothing him now.

"We were heading to the bar, to go to work. There were shots and we ducked for cover. Some of theirs hit Jo and Ash as they shoved me out of the way and some of ours hit one of his partners; there were three of them. They tossed him off a railing on the way here. He died in the car, you see. Bled out." Sam smiled and Dean kissed him, calling him his sexy killer. A creepy name but it made Sam smile wider, so they let it go. "He kept a gun on me the whole time and I was trying to get away when he clipped me good. I woke up tied to a bed with wires. He kept cutting me and asking me where you were, Dante. I wouldn't tell him. He got pissed and cut deeper, and he talked to you on the phone while he cut me. Then he hooked cables to the wire frame and shocked me with a car battery thing, and I still wouldn't tell him. He lost his temper and beat me, in the face and head. I guess I passed out."

"I woke up and I tried to move but it hurt and I was dizzy. Probably from the blood loss. And the electric shocks, he didn't spare the electric on those. I woke up on all fours and naked this time, he had me wired to the bed. I figured he was going to take me…well, you know how he was going to take me." He gave Dean a soft look and Dean looked pissed again "He didn't get to, Baby. Not even close. " This did not make Dean feel any better. The bastard had planned on going to raping Sam; he wanted to kill him…again! This time Dean wanted to do it!

"He came in and I saw the knife in his boot when he touched my ass and well, I got an idea. So I played along that I was scared and was afraid he'd kill me later. Said I'd show him why I was such a good piece of ass. He believed me and untied me. His partner put the mattress on the frame and he sat at the head of it. He said to undo his pant and I did, keeping an eye on the knife." Sam couldn't look at Dean anymore but he forced Sam to look at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sammy." Dean reassured him, "Never leaving you, baby."

"Still love me?" Sam asked worried, "Even if he…"

"One, always will love you. No matter what. Nothing anyone or anything does to you will ever change that, never! Two, what did he make you do? It's okay, not going anywhere. Tell me, baby, please?" Dean pleaded. He's seen it happen so he already knew. Sam needed to talk about this or it would end up hurting him in the end.

"I had to suck him off. He came in my mouth, I knew he would have to so he wouldn't see me reaching for the knife. His partner was jerking off to us, so I had to let him cum so his partner would cum, too. They let their heads go back and their eyes closed as they came, then I grabbed the knife and killed them. Got dressed and got my weapons, then ran into Dante. That's it. I'm sorry it had to go that far but he would have noticed me getting his knife if I hadn't." Sam looked down again in shame, "May not have been wrong, but I feel dirty anyway. Feel …violated. Happy to be alive but still…violated." He cried a little, "Before I sucked him, he stroked me…and I got hard from it. I didn't want to and I didn't like it, but I did. I'm sorry, honest, I didn't want him!" He kissed Dean hard and Dean let him, kissing him back just as hard, letting him know it was okay. "I want you, just _you_. Always have."

"Now you're being silly, of course it's always been me. You were always the one for me, too, Sammy!" Dean reassured him, "Not dirty. Violated, yeah, but not beyond repair. Never that. Always want you, Sammy. Sure they made you do that but It let you kill them. You did what you had to, I understand that. If you need time to deal with it, talk to Bobby or something, I understand that. Still love you!" He made Sam look up at him. "I need you, Sammy. Need you in my life, however I can get you."

"Even if I…" Sam couldn't finish it, but Dean knew the rest. He looked at Bobby, "Can I talk to you about it…later?" He did need to talk to someone. He'd talk to Dean but he needed his Dad…which meant in Sam-speak, _Bobby_. "I need to speak to Dad…I mean Bobby." Sam looked sorry for this but Dean said it was okay, and Bobby looked happily surprised. Even Dean looked happy and proud that he thought of Bobby that way. "You're my Dad now. You have been even before Dad died. You knew that."

"Um, yeah. Just…so proud you still see me that way. You're both my sons, too. You can talk to me if you want, whenever you want." Bobby said, hugging him softly, and cried, Sam held him and they cried together for a minute then parted, wiping their eyes off awkwardly. "Thought I lost you…again! Stop dying on me, my old heart can't take much more of that shit."

"I won't." Sam said taking his hand, "You're my Dad, I won't do that if I can help it all." Dean came back to his side and slid into the bed with him, Sam cuddled into his side, sighing in relief and getting tired. He laid his head on Dean's chest. "Stay here, okay? Dean? Hold me?"

"Not going anywhere, baby. Bet we can get them to let me stay right here." Dean said kissing his tousled head lovingly. "Sammy, I don't blame you for it. We've all done it. We've done bad and dirty, and downright wrong things in the name of Hunting. We've all done it. You know I have and I know for damn sure you have. Didn't stop me from loving you then, doesn't do it now either. Never could. You did what you had to."

"But I…" Sam said again, remembering what he'd done and feeling violated again, cringing. Dean held him closer and kissed him again, soothing him by rubbing his back under the hospital gown.

"Played the whore?" Dean said gently and Sam nodded, hoping Dean would understand.

"Yes." Sam said head down again.

"Everyone plays the whore at some time, every last one of us." Dean said softly, "No shame in that, it saves lives. We do it to save our lives or someone else's at some point."

"Is that true?" Sam asked , looking at Bobby and the others.

"Yes." Bobby admitted.

"How'd you do it?" Sam asked, needing to know to feel less ashamed, to know he really wasn't the only one who'd ever done this. It made him feel like he hadn't done something dirty, just a necessary evil.

"A vamp, fucked her so Rufus could take her head, years ago." Bobby admitted.

"Succubus, she sucked me, tried to infect me. Let the Hunter go and went after me instead. We saved three girls that night. I got to burn her to ashes." Dante admitted.

"Vamp." Ellen admitted. "Bill killed it after freeing the people. He never once blamed me for it. Sammy, Dean doesn't either. You did what you had to, nothing less, nothing more. I did it and Bill loved me still, too."

"I sucked a demon off so another hunter could exorcise it." Jo admitted shyly, not smiling. "Had to, he was going to run and we had no trap to lock him into."

"I had gay sex with another hunter; he was cursed by a witch, a lust spell. He had to have sex, there was no way out of that." Ash admitted. "You know how those spells are. I told him to take me. I didn't mind, I'm gay anyway, so what the hell?"

"You're gay?" Sam asked in surprise, he hadn't known that but apparently everyone but him and Dean did. They all smirked and nudge the mullet-headed man, chuckling.

"Yep." Ash shrugged. "Had a crush on Sam for a year or two now. Considered asking him out, seeing as he was bi and all. Until I found out you were a couple, then I backed off. Gonna find me a good man someday, too."

"See, Sammy, said you had a _fine _ass, baby. Even Ash wanted it." Dean teased, kissing him softly. Sam smiled and blushed. Dimples showing already the way Dean wanted them to now.

"I'm flattered , Ash, Really. I know you'll find someone, too." Sam said and sighed, "So we all, every last one of us?, have done something to …_dirty_…ourselves on a hunt at some point?"

"Not dirtying ourselves. Staying alive and saving people. Our bodies are just tools we use sometimes. And, well, sometimes we have to use them in ways we don't like to. It's all for the good of the people we save. We pay the price because only we can, no one else. Doesn't make us wrong, just makes us feel less clean for a while. It fades, Sam, always does." Bobby explained.

Sam felt better now. Still dirty but less so now. It would fade and he would let it. Dean still loved him and that was all he cared about. Sam dirtied and alive or Sam dead and pure. Sam knew this choice, knew Dean's choice.

"You were tortured sexually by that shifter in New Hope, Dean, for me. So I could get untied and kill it. You never once blamed me for making you do that. Why?" Sam asked, remembering the time Dean had done it, too. "He left you torn up inside, for weeks. Why didn't you tell him to stop? Why'd you act like you wanted more, like you… liked him doing that?" Sam cried at the memory, Dean so abuse and shrinking from touch. Dean flinching from the lightest kisses and touches. His screams in the night. His cowering in corners after flashing back to it. Sam unable to do anything but watch his lover fall apart then heal as Sam gave him space and let him talk to him. Dean hesitantly approaching Sam for a hand hold, to be held eventually. Begging him to hold him and keep the nightmares away. The way he worked up the nerve to make love to Sam again, Sam careful to not touch him unless he asked him to while he did it.

Not daring to get in the way of healing Dean and making him whole again, not shattered in pieces from hours of abuse by a sadistic shifter with sexual depraved ideas in mind for them both but only getting to break one of them. The only one willing to do it, the other wanting to get untied so he could make him stop, to kill it for touching Dean that way. For daring to hurt Dean that way!

"What is he talking about, Dean?" Bobby insisted with narrowed eyes, everyone looked upset now, too.

"I did what you did." Dean shrugged and they shook their heads.

"No, we didn't. We had sex and weren't willing. You were abused. For how long? When? I demand to know, now!" Bobby demanded, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"A year ago or so. We were hunting a shifter. It got Sam then me. He was unconscious when I got there and wouldn't wake up, fucker got smart and drugged him first! It had Sam stripped and was going to…didn't know for sure but whips with sharp objects and naked body's leaning over him aren't good signs of things to come for anyone. So when he went after Sam, I offered it me…willingly. In return for not harming Sam. It bound me to this frame thing on the wall, and whipped me, then it…did things. I won't go into details, I refuse to. Needless to say, it penetrated and it hurt. I did things I am ashamed of and it hurt me anyway, it seemed to enjoy it. It made Hell seem tame, what he did, but not by much. It would have killed me by fucking me bloody eventually, in between the painful parts of course, if Sam hadn't finally managed to get loose and kill it with one of our knives it had stashed in the room." Dean said and sighed, "It took hours and felt like days."

"I never blamed you, Sammy. I didn't say stop because he was waiting for me to so he could hurt you, baby. I acted like I liked it because if he thought for one second I wasn't going along with our deal, he'd have hurt and killed you, like he had done to the others victims he had done it to." Dean explained, "Like Alex would have done to you if you hadn't seduced him and killed him with his own knife. He'd have torn you up and killed you, too, Sammy. That's why I will never blame you for it, it wasn't wrong. He would have broken you, like the shifter broke me. You stopped it and I am so damn proud of you for that. So resourceful, Sammy!" He kissed the shaking man and felt him relax some.

"But the doctor said…" Sam cried and Dean nodded.

"What did the doctor say, Sam? Tell me! Cause he obviously wouldn't!" Bobby glared at Dean who lowered his head, knowing he should have come to Bobby afterward and hadn't out of shame.

"He said he was so torn up inside and bleeding internally from it. Bobby, he wouldn't stop bleeding, his ass just bled! It poured out of him. Blood everywhere. He used…sharp things…in there…on him. He had three surgeries before he was fixed up and stopped bleeding. The doctor said he would have died if I hadn't got him there when I did. He was ripped apart in his…body." Sam held Dean so close that Dean had to nudge him to relax his hold so he could breathe. "He was abused and shrinking from touch. Even mine. He flinched from the lightest kisses and touches. He screamed in the night. He cowered in corners after flashing back to it. I was unable to do anything but watch him fall apart then watch him slowly heal while I gave him space and let him talk to me. Dean hesitantly approached me for a hand to hold, to be held eventually. He begged me to hold him and keep the nightmares away. He had to work up the nerve to make love to me again, and I was very careful to _not_ touch him unless he asked me to while he did it. I promised not to tell you, he thought you would freak out if you knew. He was freaked out enough as it was! He had enough trouble dealing with me around, having you around would only have made him feel worse, sorry, Bobby."

"Well, I wish I had known, I would have healed him and helped." John said walking in and approaching his sons, the others backed up and let him hold them, touching Sam and healing him immediately of all wounds, making his stitches vanish instantly, leaving white line scars where they once were, barely able to see and raised to the touch now. "Sorry, Dean, I'd have helped if I could have. Where was the me in this world while this was happening? I didn't care to help you? Find you?" John asked. Was the him in this world that hateful to his own sons?

"Dead. You were dead for over three years when this happened." Dean said softly, "But if you'd been around, you'd have been there for us. We know that much. You would never let us be that hurt and not try to help. You loved us, Dad, but there were ways you excelled and others where you just were…you could have done better really. The usual Winchester crap…woulda shoulda coulda…we do it all the time." Dean admitted. They carried regrets, they all did. "You're here now, that's what counts."

"Always will be." John promised and smiled down at his sons, Sam seemed to be feeling much better now. He was glad, he had wanted to help.

"Not to be unappreciating of your visit but why _are_ you here early?" Dean asked and was surprised by his Angel Dad's face falling in sadness.

"I came to see Dante and Clara." John said and looked at them proudly, "You are immortal now, both of you. God sent me to tell you he's blessed you that way now. You've done good." Then he looked at Sam. "Then I found Ellen and them and they told me what happened. I healed Jo and Ash and looked for you and Dean, knowing Dean wouldn't be thinking straight with this happening to you. Then couldn't find you. Used those necklaces to find you. Apparently the marked ribs hide you from me, too. Sorry." He looked sad. "I would have protected you if I'd have got here earlier. Failed again I guess, sorry. With the risks to the timeline, it makes it hard to visit as much as I'd like to."

"We know that, Dad. You couldn't have known. The sigils hide us, not your fault. Glad you're okay now." Dean reassured his Dad.

John said happily, loving his sons and glad they were better now. "Love you boys so much, miss you a lot."

"Love you, too, Dad. Miss you, too." Both boys said softly and he hugged them, heading to leave now.

"You still up for the pool thing Saturday? If not, we can try another weekend." John asked worried.

"Nope, still up for it. We'll be waiting for you by 8pm. As promised." Dean reassured their Angel Dad now. "Looking forward to it!" then looked worried.

"You…changing your mind? You not coming?" Sam said sadly, again was silent but heard anyway, by everyone. "I guess we'd understand…if you had to." He looked down now and Dean saw his look, squeezing his hand in comfort.

This Dad was different. He was better, he wouldn't let them down. They both knew this and still past doubts lingered, clouding their love for him for a moment.

"Not cancelling, be there early." John said picking up their thoughts and doubts in an instant. "I won't let you down again, boys. Not if I can help it. I promise you that."

"We know." Sam said and found him and Dean hugged before John went to leave again. "See you soon, Dad."

"See you soon." John said and vanished instantly.

Sam now cuddled into Dean's chest and held him tight, sleepy now. "I love you, Dean."

"Love you, too." Dean said and sighed, relieved to have Sam back. "Dante, I know you probably need to go back to train with Clara but we, Sam and I, we need some time away. We do want the jobs you offered, but he's hurt and needs to recuperate."

"No sweat, trainings done. I'm back to work." Dante said and smiled softly, "You already have the jobs, both of you, take some time away. On me."

"There's a bed and breakfast in Hampshire where we killed a Poltergeist and saved the woman and her daughter from dying. She said we could stay for free anytime we wanted. I'm thinking a couple weeks in the country, away from work and hunting, would be just what we need. A honeymoon of sorts and recuperation place, you know?" Dean said smiling down as Sam buried his nose in Dean's skin again and breathed him in, smiling in his sleep again. "I want some time alone with him, at least for a little while."

Dante handed him a card and smiled. "Here's your credit card I got for you. It's got its own account numbers and is all yours. Your pay and such will be loaded onto it from the payroll department. I also put some money in the account for you to use if you need it." He shrugged at Dean's surprised look. "You're an honest man now, Dean. Honest men have credit cards and bank accounts. Get used to it."

"I will, just not used to it." Dean said and sighed. "It feels nice to have a halfway normal life, it does."

"Yes, it does." Dante agreed. Then they were shooed out but Dean managed to talk the people into letting him stay since Sam really wasn't letting him go, getting more vice grippy with every attempt to make Dean move. Dean was sure glad they were already in the hospital because if Sam kept this up he was going to break some ribs and he'd need those doctors!

"Sammy, I can stay, let up before you break a rib, baby. I need to adjust my position here, let go for a sec, okay?" Dean asked gently, and Sam looked up at him uncertainly.

"Not leaving though, right?" Sam felt the nightmares coming and being with Dean was keeping them away!

"Not leaving, let me adjust our positions, okay?" Dean asked and Sam let go. Dean slipped lower in the bed and lowered it with the controls. Then he pulled Sam back over to him. Kissing his hair he smiled and said, "Sleep, baby. When you get out of here, we're getting that honeymoon. Got it all planned, you're gonna love it."

"Really?" Sam gave him a happy look, "A honeymoon?" They hadn't had one yet.

"Yep, in the Hampshire, at that little inn we saved, remember? They thought we were antiquers?" Dean hinted and Sam smiled at the memory.

"Weren't wrong. We were lovers then." Sam said laughing a little, quietly so the nurse wouldn't interrupt. "Honeymoon in the country sounds so great! Haven't had a vacation in years. What about the pool date with Dad?"

"We'll stick around until after that, then go. The pool date is tomorrow so we'll leave the morning after that. Should give us time to shop for real luggage by then." Dean said, they didn't have suitcases per se. They would need some this time. Being honest men and all, not to mention getting their weapons duffel ready for it. Yeah, it may be a vacation but Evil still got stupid when it thought you were getting sloppy. They weren't getting sloppy, just taking a break from it. Hopefully it would take a hint and be wise enough not to bother them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam got out the next afternoon and they had their date with their father Angel and Bobby even showed. They drank and played bar games, pool and darts with both men. Bobby had some stuff going to the yard for a few days so they gave him the keys to their place for him to use since they wouldn't be there.

Then they hit the road the next morning, and checked into their room at the Hampshire Arms Inn.

The whole time thinking that they were really going to enjoy this trip. Starting with making love for two day and barely leaving the room to make up for almost losing each other again. Yeah, that was the plan.

Sure this was Heaven, they thought later after they had done just that, tired and sated from it.

Never wanting to leave it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Trick or Treat

**(Add to 'son of the pheonix' as Halloween special chapter)**

'_The bar is crowded. This was Dean's first time at this bar. Not that he wasn't gay, he just hadn't been there yet. "So this is the famous 'Pull My Tail' party…that explains a lot." Dean said looking around at the myriad of costumes. Mice, cats, dogs, horses, even a weird goat thing…all had one thing in common, they had tails. Even the waiters had tails. The employees were in full costume, too. Their tails prominently flowing behind them. The music was loud but seemed muted by the loud conversations that filled the room. The clinking of glass and wood joined the rest of the sounds. _

_The smell of cologne, sweat, alcohol, and, holy hell, the musky scent of sexy man!, filled their senses._

_Yep, this was a gay bar, folks…that proved it._

_Not that the nearly hundred men crowding into it didn't already give that fact away._

_Dean and Brent found a free table to sit at and looked around for prospects. About then, their waiter came by and asked, "What can I get you?" _

_Dean was the first to look at the man. And he simultaneously forgot to breathe __**and**__ got hard as steel. His hand itched to grab that ass…no, tail…yeah, he wanted to grab that tail and run off with the hunk. Uh huh._

"_Two beers, non-alcoholic." Dean said staring into his sexy hazel eyes._

"_Cool…" Sam said winking at him and smiling. "I'm Sam, by the way. Got a name, handsome?" He asked looking at Dean still._

"_Dean." Dean said shaking his hand and running a thumb over the soft skin of it. Not letting go and not knowing why he should have to. _

"_Dean…I kind of need my hand back. That is if you want that drink." Sam teased him. His hand not pulling out either. A shiver of lust running from one man to the other and back again. "I won't be gone that long, gorgeous…and all you have to do to guarantee I'm available later is to…__**pull my tail**__." Sam said as his eyes slid to his tail. "You pull it and I go home with you…or wherever you choose for us to go. And all you have to do…is pull my tail…if you're interested. I know I am." He went to go and felt a tug on his tail. Turning with a grin, he saw Dean's hand wrapped around it. Stroking up and down it like he was trying to stroke him personally. "Hmmm…" Sam smirked. "Getting some ideas, baby?"_

"_I pulled your tail." Dean said with a leer at his leather-vested chest glistening with glitter and wet with what he suspected was sprayed on water to make it look slightly wet and sexy. His lycra pants fit every bump and curve, accentuating everything. Especially his perfect ass and massive hard-on gloriously standing out against the stretchy fabric._

"_Guess that means I have to go home with you then…" Sam teased him as he gently pulled away and let Dean slide his hand slowly down his tail with a happy grin._

"_Yeah, you do." Dean said huskily. Sam tugged on where his tail hooked to a leather belt around his waist and they heard the soft Velcro rip. Sam gave him his tail and sashayed off. Oh, so that's what happened when you pulled on someone's tail. You claimed them for the night and they gave you the tail to hold. No tail meant that person was taken. Good to know. Personally he was very pleased with his conquest. Looking at Brent, Dean smirked silently._

"_Yeah, I got it. You got our hot waiter. Lucky bastard." Brent grumbled and looked around. He spotted a hot blond mouse waiter and waved him over, noticing he still had his tail. "Hey, you free for the night?" He asked the man._

"_Yeah, but I won't be if you pull my tail." The man said with a leer at his captor. Brent had already snagged his furry gray tail and tugged by then. "I like you, you're hot. Pull it harder." He said with a wink and with a hard pull it came free, the Velcro tugging off, and he was the new proud owner of the man's mouse tail. "See you later, gorgeous…"_

_Brent smiled at Dean who shrugged, his eyes locked on Sam as he bent over the bar to grab another tray. The fabric cupping his ass like a lover's touch. "I see you like this party, buddy."_

"_Yeah, I really do." Dean said. Sam was the sexiest thing in the room, he wondered why no one had grabbed that sexy tail before him. "Wonder why no one grabbed his tail before me…" He wondered out loud. Brent shook his head and pointed to a sign by the bar._

'**No pulling or taking someone's tail without consent from the owner first. Ask before you pull it, they may not be interested in you. Make sure first or their tail is ****not**** yours.'**___It said. _**'This is ****not**** a slave thing, do not assume because you have their tail, they can't back out of it or change their minds and ask for their tails back. Because they can. That is their Right. Also, you can have multiple tail pullers, if they all grab it at once and you approve of them having you for the night. You can pick if you like certain ones and tell the others no thank you. Any one that harasses an unwilling person's tail will be ejected from the bar and the tails they took will be returned to their owners. Anyone feeling harassed or threatened are encouraged to report it to the bartender and the staff on site, they will make sure they will be dealt with accordingly. We do have private security available as well if you need to report an incident or need protection. Please refrain from graphic sexual displays during this event, as it encourages rowdy behavior and unwanted attention to yourselves. But some affectionate displays without sex are allowed and encouraged.'**

"_You have to speak with them first and get permission to take their tails." Brent said with a grin. "Most don't say no though…some are pickier. I like it. An easier way to pick up men…cool."_

"_Yeah, I'd never have thought of that as a way to pick up a guy…I like this approach." Dean said and slid fingers along Sam's furry tail he held. "I take it we give it back later…"_

"_Yeah, before we leave with them. We return the tails and hook them back onto them. Then we hold the tails as we leave with them. It shows they've been claimed, so to speak." Brent said._

"_I take you've been here before for this party." Dean drawled._

"_A few times, it's fun and an easy way to pick up men on Halloween. They had a masked thing a few years ago, too. Then they tried this approach and it proved to be more popular so they went with this for Halloween. They do the Masked Ball for Christmas. On Christmas Eve, in fact. It's an all-night party they do. I attend that, too. Never miss either event, it's a given you'll get laid at one, trust me. Everyone is there to get laid so…" Brent sighed happily at the memory. Dean shook his head at his friend's behavior. Yeah, Brent was a manwhore but he loved the guy…he was kind of one himself. But maybe a certain 'cat' could change that. He thought as he watched Sam approach with their beers again. His hips and body giving a sultry sway as he approached and sat them down. _

"_Anything else, Master?" Sam practically purred at Dean. Dean arched a brow at the 'Master' in that sentence. "You get my tail, you become my 'Master' for the night." Sam explained with a shrug. "Not in the kinky way though, not unless we both agree to it." He added when he caught Dean's look. "I could swing some kinky, if you're up for it. Some, not all…I don't do pain, baby. But I do pleasure really well, though."_

"_Good to know." Dean said and watched him go again. "Shit, he's hot!"_

"_So I noticed." Brent drawled as he eyed his bill. "And it seems __**really**__ interested in you, too. He's only charging me for my drinks…yours seem to be on him. Literally." He held it out. Two drinks each and only two were charged for. Brent's. _

"_Not the only one." Dean said with a grin and ran fingers along his back as he set the drinks down again. "When do you get off?"_

"_Hopefully…when you do. But otherwise, around three. Stick around." Sam said and smiled wickedly at him. "And hopefully with you buried inside me."_

"_That is so going to happen." Dean said huskily. Sam walked off and he just had to watch him do it again. _

"_You got it bad." Brent laughed and Dean shook his head as Brent's eyes shifted to his blond 'mouse' as he also served his customers. "Yeah, I might, too…shut up!" He said punching Dean's arm and they both laughed. "Having fun?"_

"_Oh, yeah…" Dean said and they got to talking again._

_Time passed fast after that. Brent left first, the blond held to him by his tail, now reattached. Dean followed soon after with Sam, arm around his waist possessively and his tail in his hand, also reattached. Both headed to their respective motel rooms. They were in town for a conference for their new sportswear line and had been out for a night on the town and possibly some fun with a good-looking guy as well. Both objectives obviously achieved.'_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

'_Sam gasped as he was pushed to the wall, Dean slammed the door with his foot as his mouth latched onto his neck and his hand zeroed in on Sam's dick. Soft whimpers slipped out as he unhooked his top button and slid the fabric down his hips. Dean pulled him in for a kiss and Sam melted into it. His lips opening to allow Dean's tongue to plunder his own. Tangling and dancing that intimate dance, Sam moaned. Helpless to the need Dean's touch was creating in him. Dean's hand stroking his bared dick firmly but slowly._

"_Please…" Sam pleaded, arms around his neck and gently pushing him down at the same time. "I need…"_

"_Yes, Sammy…what do you need?" Dean said letting him push him down his body to face his throbbing dick and couldn't resist licking the pre-cum off the tip. "What do you need, baby?"_

"_Suck me…please!" Sam said and cried out in lust as Dean took his head in his mouth. "Need you…"_

"_I'm here, baby boy…I got you. I'll take good care of you." Dean said and took him in his mouth again. Sam's hips thrust forward and Dean relaxed his throat, Sam lost control and soon fucked his mouth and came with a shout. Dean's fingers worked Sam open as he came and turned him to face the wall, Sam thrusting his hips back for more contact. Dean pushed in and moaned softly. "Feel so good, baby…hot and tight."_

"_Fuck me…please…just fuck me." Sam begged._

"_Hell, yeah." Dean said as he grasped his hips hard and took his time to work him shallow then deep, pulling out then slamming back in, right against his prostate. Soon he was hammering into it and Sam was biting back louder cries and groans. Until they both came with hard kisses and simmering touches._

_Then proceeded to pass the hours doing it all over again, this time giving Sam a chance to reciprocate before Dean pulled him under him again to make love to him some more._

_Their sounds of pleasure filling the room as they got lost in it and each other.'_

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Dean woke up and had to take a minute to recover from the memory of the sex he'd just dreamt of. Then said, "Damn, Sam, you'll never believe what I just dreamed…it was so hot! Fuck me, that was…wow."

"Huh?" Sam said rolling over to meet his eyes and Dean gasped in surprise. Sam was wearing the tail and ears he'd been wearing in his dream. "Ow…my ass…" He said going to rub it then, finding the tail, he looked surprised, too. "What the hell?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Dean said then sighed. "Did you dream of being a waiter at a club…?"

"And you picked me up by grabbing my tail and fucked me all night in some motel room?" Sam finished for him. "Damn…we dreamt the same thing…"

"Felt pretty real." Dean said and groaned as the tail brushed his hand, grabbing it like in the dream and relishing what he'd done in the dream because of that tail…and promptly got hard at the memory. "This came off…"

"Uh huh." Sam said then rubbed back into his groin as Dean seemed to rub into him without realizing he was doing it. "Felt real to me, too."

Then Dean had a terrible feeling he knew what had happened…and who had done it.

"Gabriel!" He shouted and glared as the Angel appeared at the foot of his bed. Smiling smugly at them, Gabriel just stood there. "What did you do!"

"Nothing you didn't like." Gabriel said teasing them before popping away. "Trick or Treat, boys."

"He did that alternate reality thing to us, didn't he?" Sam said with a groan. But had to smile. "Evil bastard…"

"Not that evil." Dean pointed out as he kept a firm hold on Sam's tail. "Give me that tail again, Sammy…" He said biting along his shoulder and making Sam shiver. "I want in that kitty ass again, baby."

"Yes…" Sam groaned as he entered him again, his hole loosened and clearly well fucked. Dean toyed with his hole as he found him that at first. Then, once he was inside him, began to make love to him yet again. Then Dean pulled on that tail and found it coiling around his hand and up his arm as he did so, jumping as it came alive and Sam's ears seemed to twitch as he rolled his head back to be kissed by his lover again.

Then, a couple hours later, they came with loud cries and fell to cuddling as they toyed with the ears and tail, finding out soon after that neither the ears or the tail was coming off of his skin. They seemed like they were joined with it. Gabriel seemed to have both made them come alive like real cat ears and tails and be unable to come off at the same time. Bad Angel that he was. They would be having a talk with him later about that nasty reality switching habit of his and using them as his playthings…not that they'd minded but he could have warned them he was going to be doing it first at least!

As far as his usual forays into changing reality on them, this time it had proven quite pleasurable. Not like the last time…getting trapped in TV Land had sucked big ones, and not in the good way this one had.

Dean still had to wonder though…

Had it really happened…or had it just been a dream?

The ears and tail, the feel of Sam being loose from the sex in the dream alone…left him wondering what had really happened. Something he was going to bring up with the Angel later, too. As fun as it had been, they would like to know for sure what he'd done.

Xxxxxxxxx

_Happy Halloween! I just wanted to give you a little trick for a treat this year…wincest-style, of course. Now you should ask yourself…_

_Was it real or…was it just a really vivid dream? Was it a reality-shift or a dream-world he created for them?_

_Feel free to review and give me your opinion and I will let you know in the next chapter if you were right…bwah hah hah!_

_Seriously, Trick or Treat, my favorite fans and followers._

_I hope you enjoyed my little Halloween treat for you._


End file.
